


We Make A Good Team

by Wizzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aoba Johsei, Datekougyou | Date Tech, F/M, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Humor, Karasuno, Lemon, Nekoma, Nohebi, Shiratorizawa, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 88,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of various one-shots for the lovely boys from Haikyuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help Me (Ittetsu Takeda)

_Make it stop... Please make it stop!_

So many thoughts in my head... which ones are mine? So many voices... but I don't know any of them anymore.

_No more! No more!_

The breaking point is right there... Too close... I'm too close... Just one wrong move and I'm over the edge.  _Make it stop!_

I want to scream. I want to cry out. But I can't do that. No, no. If I do then they'll know. They'd all know the madness that's slowly taking over.  _No more!_

I clutch my head, digging my fingers deep into my skull. But it won't help. Nothing helps anymore. Nothing can save me from this ripping and tearing in my brain.  _Please make it stop!_

Tears are threatening to spill out. I can't let them escape. No one must know. They'll think I'm crazy...  _Someone help me!_

_Please... I can't... I can't..._

_Someone save me..._

“It's alright...”

_A voice... is that in my head too?_

“Calm down.”

_No, not in my head... Has someone come to take me away? Surely no one would try to help me... would they?_

“It'll be alright...”

It's all too much... I'm over the edge. All I can do is cling to this voice and wait for the episode to pass... My body is shaking and tears begin to overflow... I open my mouth to speak, but the voice that escapes is nothing like my own... “Help me... Please make it stop!”

The owner of the voice soothingly strokes my hair until I begin to calm again. Though I can't help but wonder... who is this savior of mine? My sobs die down and eventually stop before I can get a look.

Staring back at me is a familiar face. One I'd seen almost every day for a long time now. “Takeda-sensei?”

“It will be okay.”

 _It will be okay..._ That was such a simple thing to say when you didn't have a clue what went through my mind. It was impossible to believe that it would ever be okay. But I could never say that. No, I didn't have the strength to even try. All I could do was nod... and hope with all that was left of my being that what he said was true.


	2. Happily Ever After (Koushi Sugawara)

I never thought that things could ever end up like this. Never did I think that I'd ever doubt my own feelings. What I feel about life... about you... about us... I don't even know anymore.

Sometimes... sometimes I wonder if I'm even capable of feeling love anymore...

“I'm sorry... I... I just can't do this anymore...” I said, my voice just barely a whisper. It shouldn't have gone on this long, but I just never had the heart to end things.

 

Three weeks had gone by since that day. I'd ended it because I thought that I wasn't in love with him anymore. But if that were really true... then why does my heart still ache so much?

 _I don't understand it... I ended it, so why do I hurt?_ I typed out into the message box. Within seconds, I'd gotten a response.

 _Maybe because you miss him._ Miss him? I didn't really feel like I did. But my friend was hardly ever wrong. In fact, he'd been the one to finally convince me that it would be better to end it.

Okay, so that sounds really bad. But really, he said that it would be better to end it now rather than lead him on. Wise advice coming from a guy. Not that a guy can't give good love advice...

 _No. You were right when you said that it's better to stop it instead of letting him think I still loved him._ I thought a moment before adding a bit more.  _I don't think I'm even able to love anyone anymore. I think that maybe I feel sorry that I can't return his feelings._

For what seemed like hours, there was nothing. Maybe I'd scared him off like I always seemed to do with everyone who tried to get close to me. Guess that means I'm just a screw-up.

_Um... I want to tell you something..._

I wasn't sure how to react to that. In fact, it almost sounded like he was going too... Oh no... I was mentally freaking out now. He wasn't going to tell me that he was in love with me or something like that, was he? No, he'd have to be crazy to do that after what I'd just said.  _What is it?_

There was a longer span of no response this time. Like he was afraid to say whatever it was. Wait... he really was going to... Please tell me I dreaming...

_I... I want to meet you face to face._

I let out a sigh of relief. That was a lot better than what I’d been thinking. But before I could even finish typing my next words, he'd sent another message.

_That's not actually what I wanted to say. But I want to say it to you face to face._

… and there's that fear again... For a moment I considered not even answering, but I couldn't. He was an important friend to me. Although, he'd never once told me what his real name was. But meeting would be easy, since we lived in the same neighborhood.

…  _Ok. Where and when?_ Just typing those words made me nervous. The idea of meeting him was scary. The thought that he might actually want to see me to confess his feelings terrified me. His next words? I think they gave me a mini heart attack.

_How about right now? Under the tree in the park with the broken branch. You know, the one where you said he had kissed you for the first time._

The fact that he remembered that last thing made me flinch. Of all the places to pick, it just had to be that one. Though I guess that was the easiest place that we both knew of. But that didn't make it any easier to think about.

 

I don't know why I agreed to it, but here I was, sitting under the tree. Despite the temptation, I wouldn't look up from my phone in my hand. Part of me really didn't want to know who it would be.

Even after receiving a message, I still couldn't bring myself to look up.  _I'm standing right in front of you._ When I didn't move or respond, another message came through.  _Will you look at me?_

_I wish I could. I'm scared as hell though. Haha..._

_Then just close your eyes and turn your head upward, ok? That way, you don't have to see me and you don't have to be afraid._

That was easy for him to say. This was all his idea. But despite my growing fear, I did as he asked. Before I knew what was happening, something soft pressed against my lips. It wasn't hard to figure out that this person was kissing me.

However, there was something strange about it. These lips... this kiss... it felt...  _familiar..._

Opening my eyes, I was shocked to see who was standing there. I pulled away quickly, though part of me wanted it to keep going. My mouth opened to speak, but no sounds came out.

The boy in front of me gave me a gentle smile as he knelt down in front of me. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted to know how you really felt,” he said quietly, not meeting my eyes. “If you really felt that badly about ending it, then maybe that just meant that you didn't really want it to end.”

As always, he was right. Sometimes it was like he always knew what I thought and felt before I even knew.

He reached out, placing his hand carefully on my cheek. Our eyes met and I could feel emotions welling up inside of me. Before I even knew what had come over me, tears had begun to fall and I'd thrown my arms around him. “I-I missed you, Suga,” I said burying my face in his neck. Until now, I'd never realized just how nice it was to cry on someone's shoulder instead of sitting alone.

“I love you,” he whispered, holding me tightly. “Let's give us another try.” Unable to really say anything, I just nodded. “If you think that you'll never be able to love, then I'll just have to make you fall in love with me, no matter how long it takes.”


	3. Only The Beginning (Takanobu Aone)

_Looks like I made it..._ I let a sigh of relief as I searched for a seat on the train. However, the only place there was room was next to a very big and sort of scary looking guy. Now, I'm really not good with people. In fact, I'm actually incredibly shy.

But today I couldn't exactly spend the whole train ride standing. I had to meet up and practice with the girls for our next concert. Because of school, we couldn't get together very often, so we had to make the most of what little time we did have. Being the lead singer of the band, I needed to save as much energy as I could.

Taking a deep breath and gathering my courage, I took a seat next to the scary guy.  _Just relax, Teruko,_ I told myself. My gaze flickered around looking at anything and everything but the person beside me. For just a second, I saw his bag that sat at his feet. Something was sticking out of it, but I couldn't tell what. But I could see 'Date Tech' written on whatever it was.

“Dateko...” I mumbled to myself. The person next to me shifted slightly and I realized that he must have heard me. Remembering how Tora was always telling me to open up more, I decided to try to start a conversation. “Y-you go there too?”

Hesitantly, I looked up at the boy next to me. He quietly nodded. Guess he wasn't much of a talker. Deciding to try again, I asked another question. This one wouldn't be a simple yes or no. “What year are you?” I asked nervously.

The boy was quiet a moment. He smiled just a little, though it took a moment to realize that he was smiling. “First year.”

Glad that I'd gotten him to at least say something, I found myself smiling. “Me too.” The more I could get him to speak, the more confident I'd be. “My name's Teruko. Teruko Nekota.”

For a moment, I wondered if he would just sit there quietly. “Takanobu Aone.”

From there, the two of us continued on like this. As the conversation went on, I began to realize something. Even though Aone looked scary, he was really very kind. In the end, this would only be the beginning of a great friendship. Maybe it would even grow to be more some day. But no matter how it ended, I'd be happy to be here with him.


	4. Secrets Between Friends (Takanobu Aone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the previous Aone one-shot.

Despite how scary he'd seemed when I first met him, I quickly learned how kind Aone was. Even if you couldn't tell, he was always considerate of others' feelings. Now that I'd gotten to know him, I couldn't even see how anyone could think he was scary at all.

It was almost funny that the two of us even became such good friends. With him being such a quiet person and myself being quite shy, it was a miracle we'd even spoken to each other on our own. But that's what made our friendship special.

“Seiko and Seida are twins,” I said with a smile on my face. He was curious about my friends, probably because they didn't live very close and I often met up with them. Of course, Aone had no idea why I met up with them so much. “They like to joke around, but they don't always know when they've gone too far.”

Aone nodded, meaning for me to continue. “Then there's Kikyo.” As I thought of her my face lit up and I spun a quick circle as we walked along the sidewalk. Among my friends, Kikyo was the one I admired the most. “She's really brave and tough. She's not afraid to hang out with boys or even pick a fight with them.”

I heard a small chuckle from him. He probably found my excited state amusing. It was actually a rare thing for me. At least, it was when I wasn't alone. “And Tora?” he asked. Tora had been the only friend I'd ever mentioned to him by name. But even so, he still knew next to nothing about her.

As my thoughts drifted to Tora, I wasn't sure if I should smile or frown. As close as the two of us were, sometimes she really got on my nerves. “Tora's my best friend,” I said, deciding to stay neutral. “She's fun and everyone loves her.” I looked up at Aone's face before saying the rest. “Tora always teases me... She teases me about you the most...”

At that he raised an eyebrow. Or he would have if he actually had eyebrows. He didn't ask, but I already knew the question on his mind.  _You tell her about me?_

Embarrassed, I looked down at my feet while a blush spread across my face. “I-I tell Tora about everything...” I stuttered. That wasn't a lie, I've always told her everything.

Aone gently placed a hand on top of my head. At his touch, I looked up to see a gentle smile.  _I don't mind if you talk about me,_ he was silently saying. Or that was what I assumed it meant. But before either of us could say or do anything else, I heard my phone chime. More than likely it was a message from Tora.

_Hey Kitten! Wanna do something today?_

I flashed a quick glance at the boy next to me before telling her that I was with Aone. Her response came almost instantly, like she'd known exactly what I was going to say.

_Ooh... I get it. Make sure you use protection ;)_

The second I read her words, I dropped my phone out of shock. Aone's hand quickly shot out, snatching it out of the air before it had a chance to hit the ground and break. “You're so mean, Tora!” I quietly cursed the girl who wasn't there.

Once more, Aone raised a non-existent eyebrow. Unable to answer out of embarrassment, I simply let him read the short conversation. For the first and probably the only time, I saw a light blush paint his face. Now he understood exactly what I'd meant when I said Tora always teased me.

He looked away from me and the expression on his face drastically changed. I opened my mouth to ask what he was looking at, but he stopped me by grabbing me and making me stand in a certain spot. Aone's eyes flicked back and forth between something that was now behind me and my confused self.

“Aone?”

He didn't say a word, only pointed at the mystery thing behind me. When I finally turned to see, my heart sank. The object that had caught his attention was a simple poster stuck up in a store's window. But it was what was on it that worried me.

It was a poster for a band that was starting to get popular. It showed the five members, each wearing a cat-girl styled costume based on each girl's stage name. But it was the girl in the middle that had caught Aone's eye. I knew because that girl was the lead singer, known as Kitty Kat. I also knew exactly why:  _I_ was Kitty Kat.

The fact that he'd just read a text where Tora had called me Kitten, which was the nickname that inspired the stage name, only supported it. Seeing me right next to her and comparing the personality that Kitty Kat was known for and the one I had, Aone could tell that we were an exact match.

Now he knew. He knew my deepest, most covered up secrets. Knowing that he knew, it made fear surge through me. Desperate, I took his hands in my own. “Promise me you won't tell anyone!” I begged, my hands trembling.

With Aone being the quiet type, I didn't expect he would go around telling the world about this, but you never know. I needed to hear him say it, to know he'd keep my secret. “I promise.”

With my hands still shaking, I looked up him. He was really going to keep it a secret? As a wave of relief swept over me, I let my emotions take over for just a moment. I wrapped my arms around Aone, hugging him tightly. “Thanks, Aone.”


	5. Wake Up (Kei Tsukishima)

Sleep is amazing. My favorite thing, actually. My least favorite? Yeah, that's happening right now.

“Hey, wake up,” said the voice of Tsukishima. I didn't dare open my eyes as he tried to wake me from beloved nap on my desk.

“No...” I groaned, shutting my eyes tighter. The one thing I hated most was being woken up in the middle of a good nap.

His voice shifted to a more annoyed tone. “Get up.”

With my eyes still closed, I mumble another refusal. “Uh uh...”

“Up,” he ordered. He sounded like he were growing more and more irritated every second.

Me? I was still determined to keep sleeping. “How about no?”

“Too bad.” Tsukishima seemed quite annoyed now. I was almost tempted to open my eyes to see just how much. But if did that, I'd be giving in to what he wanted. “I'm not allowed to come back without you, so get up already.”

“Not happening.”

“Damn it, wake up!” he growled, shaking me slightly.

“Nope, nope, nope!” I hummed. Obviously I was awake, but I was still refusing to get up. How could I resist a chance to mess with Kei Tsukishima like this?

“Yes.”

“Nope.”

“Yes!”

“Yes,” I smirked.

“No!” Realizing he'd just said the wrong thing, he got pissed. “Damn it!” he cursed, making me laugh. “Oh shut up!”

Shut up? “Okay,” I smiled, snuggling my face into my arms and attempting to go back to sleep.

Realizing what he'd just said, he gave my arm a tug. “No! You get up!”

“I don't wanna...” I groaned. That was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

“Fine then...” Wait, he was actually giving up? That didn't seem like him.

Sure enough, giving up was the furthest thing from his mind.“Hey!” I protested, my eyes snapping open as I was thrown over Tsukishima's shoulder. “That's not fair!”

But playing fair was the last thing he cared about. This had all been a game he'd just claimed victory. “Too bad.”

Hitting him on the back and trying to kick him, I attempted to break loose. Though he was much bigger and stronger; we both were well aware of that. So any attempts to resist would be pointless. “I hate you,” I sighed in defeat.

“I really don't care.”


	6. Cute (Tobio Kageyama)

On my first day at Karasuno, I wasn't as nervous as I'd expected I'd be.

Glancing around, I made mental notes about each of the students in the class. Mainly it was whether or not to avoid certain students. One, a dark haired boy that was only ever referred to as Kageyama, seemed like he should be on the 'avoid' list. He certainly appeared to be the type who had a nasty temper and could be incredibly scary. But that was just a quick impression from a distance.

However, an overly energetic boy with orange hair seemed to irritate Kageyama quite a bit and still survived. Perhaps the initial glancing assessment was wrong? It was a possibility. After all, appearances can be deceiving. Or it was possible that the two were extremely close, making him more tolerant of the orange haired boy.

Regardless, I put Kageyama on the 'watch out for' list. His friend also joined him there. Don't get me wrong, they didn't seem like bad people, but the one was a little too energetic and Kageyama... well, he didn't exactly appear to be all that friendly.

Catching me staring, the dark haired boy gave me a curious look.  _Oops..._ I put on a friendly smile and gave a little wave. Surprisingly, Kageyama waved back. That caught the orange haired one's attention.

“Hi there!” he said, suddenly standing right in front of my desk. “I've never seen you before. Are you new?”

I nodded and I opened my notebook and quickly scribbled a sentence down. Before I had a chance to show him, however, Kageyama was at his side beginning to drag him away. “Shut up. You're bothering her.”

Had it really looked that way? Then I remembered they didn't know anything about me. I reached out and lightly grabbed his sleeve. He looked at me in confusion, but I just smiled and shook my head, hoping he'd get that it meant that the boy wasn't a bother at all. To make sure he understood, I showed him what I'd written.  _My name is Kirari. You?_

“Why didn't you just say that?” Kageyama asked, the confused look still on his face. “What are you, mute?”

Bingo. I nodded slowly as the boy's jaw fell slightly open. People often had strange reactions upon finding out. Especially considering my more social nature. A bit ironic for someone who can't talk, huh? But I hadn't always been mute.

“I'm Shoyo Hinata!” the energetic one answered when Kageyama hadn't responded.

Shaking his head quickly, the other boy recovered from his shock to introduce himself. “Tobio Kageyama,” he said, looking slightly away from me.

After scribbling out some more words, I held up my notebook again.  _It's a pleasure to meet you. Tobio is a very nice name._ To make sure he knew I was being nice, I even added a smiley face.

“Hey! What about me?”

With a silent laugh, more was scribbled onto the page.  _Your name is cute, Shoyo. Like you._ I knew he'd take it differently than I'd meant it, but I didn't care. Really, I'd meant that he was cute in the way a little kid was.

His face lit up like a kid who'd just gotten the greatest toy ever known. “I'm cute!”

With another laugh, I wrote out another message for Kageyama while Hinata was bouncing of the walls with his excitement. _I totally just made his day._

The boy in front of me seemed unaffected by what I'd said, but in his eyes there was a tiny flicker of emotion. Jealousy, maybe? Writing just a bit more, I gave a small laugh.  _Do you want me to call you cute too, Tobio?_

Kageyama scowled and turned away from me. But that wasn't enough to hide the small amount of pink that was visible on his face.  _A tsundere, huh?_  I thought to myself with a silent giggle.

_You're definitely a cute one, Tobio._


	7. Broken (Toru Oikawa)

That day still played through my mind like it happened only yesterday. Her confession still echoed in my head. The rejection I gave echoed even louder.

 _Idiot!_ I silently cursed myself. Seeing her now, holding hands with another guy, I realized what I felt. Her heart should have been mine, not his. I never should have let her go.

If I’d known I felt like this, it could have been me. I could have been the one to hold her hand. The one to kiss her and protect her...

With a sigh, I turned away from the couple who caused my heart to ache. No more... I just couldn't look anymore. Was this how she'd felt then? If it was, I'm not surprised she decided not to waste her time waiting around for me. No use waiting for someone who'd already rejected you, right?

As I walked away, a voice called out to me. “Oikawa!” Turning around, the one who'd stolen away the girl I loved was calling me. “Hey there!”

More than anything, I wanted to hurt him. But that would only upset her. In the end I was stuck doing nothing. No, all I could was put on a fake smile and pretend that I was ok. As long as she loved him, I'd just suffer with my broken heart; waiting for the day when she might be mine.


	8. Ignore It (Asahi Azumane)

They were at it again. I could hear their voices. The two may not have been speaking directly to me, but I knew their words were directed at me. Sick and stupid vampire jokes, among other words.

 _Ignore them._ That's what I kept telling myself. That's what everyone always said to do... That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt! People who say nonsense like that clearly don't know how it feels to be bullied.

My grip on the piece of chalk in my hand tightened, threatening to break it if these two kept up much longer.  _It's not my fault my skin is incredibly pale almost like a corpse. It's not my fault I'm different than everyone else. It's not my fault I'm the outcast. It's not my fault that people think I'm a vampire. It's not my fault-_

“These are really good,” a calm voice said beside me. I slowly stood up, then looked over at the one who had interrupted my internal rant.

Before I could even stop myself, the words that first came to mind spilled right out. “Whoa, you're tall.” The guy next to me tensed slightly. “Sorry!” I quickly apologized. “I didn't mean it in a bad way. You must think I'm really rude...”

The tall guy frowned a little. “You're not scared of me, are you?”

“Why would I be?” I asked innocently. This guy was scary? Yeah right. He was about as scary as a kitten.

“Really?” I knelt back down to continue my chalk drawing on the sidewalk square. This one was my tenth today. Each square had a different picture. Mainly they were popular anime characters; some were members of the local high school sports teams.

The particular square I was working on was my favorite so far. It was a spiky haired libero for a nearby high school as he saved the ball. I'd seen him once in a volleyball tournament and he'd left quite an impression; as did several of his teammates. Digging through my brain, I thought I remembered he was from Karasuno.

As I went back to working on the cute libero, this drawing caught the tall boy's interest. “Rolling Thunder...” I heard him mutter. Curious, I turned my gaze back to him. “T-that's what he calls that...” he stuttered.

“You know him?”

The tall guy nodded. “We're in the same volleyball club. His name's Yuu Nishinoya.”

As he said the boy's name, I scrawled it out along the bottom. “So I guess you know that amazing duo too, right?” I pointed to a drawing a few squares down. That one stared a dark haired setter and an energetic, orange haired spiker.

“Tobio Kageyama and Shoyo Hinata.”

With a stupid grin, I added their names to their drawing before I returned to the libero. “Now what about you?” The first thing I should have done was ask his name, but honestly, have I ever done anything normal?

He shyly introduced himself as Asahi Azumane, Karasuno's ace. Okay, maybe he didn't say the ace part, but I knew it from having seem him during a tournament. It was the same as how I knew three of his friends.

“You have chalk on your face,” he told me, pointing to where it was. It didn't surprise me; every time I did this I’d end up with chalk dust all over me by the end of the day. No matter how many times I'd wipe it away, it would only reappear moments later. In the end, it was better left alone until the end.

From then on, we talked about anything and everything. We talked until his friends were calling for him. After I quick goodbye, I watched the gentle giant run off. It wasn't until he was completely out of sight that I realized that I'd never even told him my name.

 

_(Asahi's POV)_

I went back the next day, hoping I might catch here there. But there was no sign of the girl with a messy ponytail and chalk speckled face. The only thing I found were more drawings; their artist was long gone.

“Asahi!” my friend's voice called out to me from a little further down the sidewalk. “Come look at this!”

Unsure what Nishinoya was so excited about, I looked up to see him pointing at a square of concrete with a small group of girls staring at it. What could possibly be on it? Knowing that girl, it could have been anything. It was probably the one that she'd done of Nishinoya.

Wait, that one's right next to me. Then what could it... ? My curiosity getting the better of me, I quickly made my way over. When I got there, I don't think I've ever been so shocked.

It was a drawing of me. But that's not the surprising part. I actually looked gentle, not even the tiniest bit scary. Was that how she'd seen me? Along the bottom were some words she'd written. That may have been the most surprising of everything. As I read the words, I could almost hear her voice saying them.

_Thank you, Asahi._

Looking back up, I spotted a messy ponytail and a chalk covered face a little ways away. She gave a smile and little wave, then ran off. Without wasting a second, I chased after her. I was determined to catch that sweet and strong hearted girl whose name I didn't even know.

And little did I know, that wouldn't be the only time I'd catch her.


	9. The Chase (Asahi Azumane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel to Ignore It.

Seeing that smile on his face when he'd seen the chalk drawing I'd done of him, I couldn't help but feel happy. Asahi's gaze slowly turned upward, quickly canning the area before landing on me. I gave him a gentle smile.  _Would he follow me if I ran off right now?_ Deciding to give it a try, I waved and ran off into a nearby alleyway.

 

_(Asahi's POV)_

I'd come her just to see here again. When she'd run off, something inside said, 'follow her.' And that's just what I did. Gently pushing my way past the crowd of girls staring at my picture, I raced after that girl with a messy ponytail and chalk speckled face.

Reaching the alleyway she'd disappeared into, I just barely caught sight of her ponytail as she vanished around a corner.

 

_(Reader's POV)_

He was out of sight, but I knew he wasn't far behind. When the the alley crossed with another, I ducked over to one of the sides, just out of sight. Moments later, I saw him pass me and stop.

Asahi looked around, trying to guess the path I'd taken. He didn't even consider what I was about to do. Sneaking behind him, I tapped on his back and started to run down another alley. Before I got far, his hand shot out, gently grabbing my wrist.

He didn't say a word, and neither did I. After all, actions speak louder than words, right? Without even hesitating, I reached up and placed kiss on his lips. I'd caught him by surprise, just as I'd hoped. Before he could react, I'd slipped my wrist from his grip and dashed off once more.

Not wasting a second, he raced after me again.  _Come on and catch me, Asahi!_  I cheered him on in my mind. With every twist and turn, he kept up quite easy. But no matter how fast he went, I was still just out of his reach.

When I'd finally gotten back to the sidewalk, I stopped and waited. Seconds after, he was right there. But what he did next was a shock to me. Pulling me to his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips gently against mine.

Now, I may have kissed him before, but I certainly hadn't expected him to kiss me now. He'd seemed like such a timid and nervous sort of guy, I didn't think he could even think of this. Maybe the rush of adrenaline from our little chase had given him some courage.

But whether or not I'd expected the kiss, one thing was certain: I had absolutely most definitely fallen for this gentle giant. And if this kiss meant anything, he might just have fallen for me too.

“Asahi?!?” several voices shout out, making us separated very quickly. Finding myself standing between his shocked friends and a blushing Asahi, I couldn't help but giggle. In the end, I still managed to forget that I still hadn't told him my name.


	10. Mananizer (Yuu Nishinoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding can lead to some strange impressions and even stranger reactions.

Today was a slow day in the ice cream shop. Though maybe it seemed to be slow because the same guy had come into the place several times today. And each time, he'd brought someone with him. Not even the same person each time either. No, he brought a different guy with him every time.

First an energetic, orange haired boy. Then a big guy who seemed to be the nervous type. And then some tough-acting bald guy. But wait, there's several more. A blonde who seem irritated to be there. Following that was a dark haired boy who seemed like he was equally annoyed as the blonde. Then there were three times with fairly normal, yet unmemorable guys. Then there was a cutely shy one. And then a handsome, mature-looking fellow. Then at last a sweet silver haired guy who I had a nice chat with.

After being here eleven times in one day with a different guy, I started to get an interesting impression of the short, but cute boy. He was a womanizer. Wait, you can only call it that if it involves women. So what would would he be called then?

Giving it some thought, I came up with nothing. It was actually a good question. Just what  _do_ you call that? Not wanting to give up, I asked one of my co-workers. He gave it a minute of thought before he gave his suggestion. “Hmm... mananizer?”

I gave a little laugh as a customer came in. When I saw his face, I burst out laughing.  _He_ was back. Oh wow, he was actually alone this time. “No boyfriend this time?” I joked. Had there been any other customers, I wouldn't have dared say that.

The boy's face instantly went pale. Worried I may have upset him, I quickly apologized. “I'm sorry, it was just a joke...” With a nervous laugh, I offered him a soda flavored popsicle; he seemed to really like those, since that was what he'd gotten every time. “You came in here eleven times with eleven different guys. What did you expect me to think?”

His face was tinged with pink as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “They're just the other members of the volleyball team...” he mumbled. Apparently I'd misinterpreted what I'd seen.

As he took the popsicle, I smiled. “So why not just all show up at the same time? Seems like the most obvious answer.” It sounded like the best idea, but the boy in front of me didn't seem to agree.

He scratched at the back of his head again. “Well, if I did that then I'd only get to see you once...” The boy looked away shyly. “I'm Yuu Nishinoya.” He kept his head turned away, but he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. “I... just wanted to see you more...”

Nishinoya wanted to see me? “Why would you want to do that?” I asked innocently. No matte how much I thought about it, I couldn't understand.

It wasn't until my co-worker stepped in that I finally got it. “He's trying to say he has a crush on you, Captain Oblivious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what you really would call that?  
> Anyway... just want to mention that requests are welcome! Any character can be requested.  
> Just no pairings. Sorry, but all these will be X Reader or paired with one of my own characters.  
> Also, if you have a scenario in mind or want it to be fluff, lemon or whatever, feel free to say so.


	11. I Wish (Chikara Ennoshita)

When I'd made up my mind to confess to the boy I'd had a crush on, I never expected to feel this nervous about it. We were friends, sort of. He was on the same volleyball team as my older brother and I spent a lot of time with the team, so I guess that counts as friends.

Today there was no practice, so I finally had my chance. As everyone was starting to head home, I ran up to the one I'd been waiting to see. “Ennoshita!”

At the sound of his name being called, he turned to face me. “Hey Little Suga,” Ennoshita smiled.

It was hard not to frown at being called that, but I managed to keep a smile on my face. My brother's teammates, or anyone who knew him, never called me by my name. No, I was just Little Sugawara and probably always would be. I guess it could have been a bad sign.

My heart was beating like crazy. Had it always raced like this when I was around him? “I wanted to talk to you about something.” It was so hard not to stutter. Lucky for me, I could be a good actress when I needed to be.

Before I had a chance to say anything more, some second year girl came from out of nowhere, interrupting me. “Hey Chika,” she giggled, linking her arm in his.

At that sight, I'd lost all courage to say what I'd wanted to. Of course, a guy like Ennoshita would have a girlfriend... She was pretty and a second year, why wouldn't he like her? I was just an average little first year, why would someone like him care for me? But even as much as it made my heart ache, I put on a fake smile.

Ennoshita's smile never left his face. “What did you need?”

I shook my head. “I was just going to ask if you could help me with some math problems that I was having trouble understanding,” I quickly lied, preparing to run off. He'd helped me with homework before, so it was a believable excuse. “But I see you're busy, so I'll just ask Koushi instead.”

With a quick goodbye, I ran off like I was looking for my brother. But that hadn't really been what I was doing. No, I was just looking for somewhere where I could be alone. But instead I found my older brother Koushi.

I could feel tears about to spill out. There was no holding them back. I let out a little laugh as I felt them slip out. “I-I don't really know why I'm crying...” While I may have said that, the two of us knew that it wasn't true. But I knew if I said that, my brother would never question it; he'd just hug me until I felt better.

 

_(Ennoshita's POV)_

When Little Sugawara had run off, she seemed upset. But I couldn't begin to guess why. Maybe it was nothing; after all, she had been acting like she was fine. Then again, she could be a good actress sometimes.

“You know, I don't think that's what she really wanted to say,” said the girl who was currently hanging onto my arm. Gently, I pulled my arm away from her. She might have feelings for me, but my feelings were for someone else. Today I was only walking her home because she'd insisted on it.

She was right though, there had been something else that Little Suga had wanted to say. It wasn't hard to figure that out. But as to what she'd wanted to say, I had no idea.

“I bet she wanted to confess to you.”

“Little Suga doesn't think like that,” I sighed, shaking my head. “And if she did, it wouldn't be me.” I didn't dare mention that I'd had feelings for her. Not like it mattered anyway: she'd never think of me that way. At most I'd probably only be like a brother, just like the rest of the team. “I'll just have to ask her about it some other time.” As we continued along, I kept a smile on my face, despite the small ache I now felt.

 


	12. Trouble Magnet (Hajime Iwaizumi)

_Why can't I seem to lose this guy?_ I complained to myself as I turned another corner. Running from this creep was getting tiring. No matter how fast I ran or how many twists and turns I took, he was right behind me. Where was Iwaizumi or Oikawa when you need them?

That brief thought reminded me of how we'd met. It had been another moment exactly like this one. I was running from some guy and was getting too tired to run much further. That's when I spotted a crowd of girls. Thinking that maybe I could lose him, I mixed in with the crowd. That plan worked; until another guy came and dragged away the guy the girls were focused on.

As the crowd of girls separated, my plan began to shatter. After seeing the creepy guy still nearby, I was starting to feel desperate. There was no way I could keep running from him. I quickly rushed after the two boys, calling out to them.

“You look like you're a tough guy,” I asked, trying hard not to look back at the guy who'd been following me. “Can I just tag along with you for a awhile?”

The slightly taller one looked down at me with an annoyed expression. “We're busy. If you want to fangirl over Oikawa, then do it some other time.” His words were kinda cold, but I guess it was understandable. After all, I was a total stranger to them.

But in that moment, I didn't have any other options. As the two started to walk away, I quickly grabbed the taller one's hand. “It's not like that at all!” I tried hard to keep my voice calm, but my whole body was shaking and I was sure he could feel it. “Please... T-this guy's been following me. I-I can't seem to get rid of him and I can't go home because I'm all alone at home... Please just let me tag along with you until he's gone!”

My voice was starting to break. I was more scared than I'd ever been in my life. Tears were even threatening to slip out. The tall one looked behind me and then back down at me. In the end he agreed to help me out and from there we eventually became good friends.

I'd been lucky to have run into them that time. But this time was different. The boys didn't have volleyball practice, so I didn't know where I could find them. It's not like we went to the same school either. Though now that I thought about it, transferring to their school might actually be a smart idea. After all, I was constantly needing Iwaizumi and Oikawa's help.

Just as I was about to give up hope, I crashed into someone tall. Falling on my backside, I looked up to find the person I'd wanted to see most. “Iwa-chan!” I cried out in happiness and relief.

He shook his head with a smile on his face. “I swear, you are a magnet for trouble...” Now that I was with Iwaizumi, I was safe. With a smile on my face, I decided that I'd have to give him a thank-you kiss later.


	13. Studying Is No Fun (Chikara Ennoshita)

“I'm never going to understand this...” I mumbled, setting my head down on the table quite loudly.

My study partner just sighed. Chikara Ennoshita was a smart guy; He never got bad grades. Me? Sure, I might have been somewhat smart, but that didn't mean I got good grades. Math in particular was extremely difficult for me; which was the reason I'd asked Ennoshita for help.

Of course, that really wasn't helping all that much. “Stupid, stupid, stupid...” I mumbled, repeatedly hitting my forehead against the table's surface. As if hitting my head repeatedly was going to magically make me smarter.

Hands placed themselves on my shoulders, pulling me up from the table. As I tried to return to my former position, Ennoshita held me firmly in place. “Hitting your head a thousand times isn't going to help,” he said calmly. Hitting my head might no help me pass the next test, but giving myself a concussion might give me an excuse to skip it. “Not unless your goal is to give yourself brain damage. But you'll still have to take the test.”

With a sigh of frustration, I leaned back into Ennoshita and turned my head upward to look at him. “You sure my genius plan of you taking the test for me won't work?” The only answer I got was his usual smile.

Earlier, I'd suggested that he disguise himself as a girl and take the test for me. Obviously, he'd refused. “I don't look anything like you, so it'd never work,” he'd said and that “Hinata is the only one who could pull off pretending to be you, but he'd just fail the test anyway.” I couldn't argue with that; he was 100% right.

“I'm going to fail...”

“No, you're not.”

“How do you know?” I sat up and turned to face him.

Ennoshita smiled. “How many times have you failed after I've helped you study?” Despite how hard I tried to think of one time, I couldn't. Every time he'd helped me study, I'd done well on the test we were studying for.

“Never...” I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest. “I still hate studying though. It's no fun.”

Once more the boy sighed. “If you hate it so much, then you shouldn't keep asking me to help you study...”

“No way!” I said a little too quickly. “I might not like studying, but I do like studying with you!”

Ennoshita laughed and we quickly picked up where we'd left off. In the end, the only thing different from when we started was the blush that covered my face after my embarrassing little outburst.


	14. Rejected (Wakatoshi Ushijima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to mention that this goes along with my fanfic 'Silent Heart.' If you're reading that, you'll notice none of this has been revealed yet, so try not to spoil it for anyone. Also if you like this, be sure to check out Silent Heart!

I remember the first time like was only yesterday.

Practice was just about over, but I wasn't ready to quit for the day. As my friend hit the ball towards me, I heard someone calling out to me. Forgetting about the ball flying at me, I looked over only to get nailed in the head with the volleyball.

My teammate apologized and I just waved it off. I'd played volleyball all my life: getting hit in the head was nothing. Looking over, a somewhat familiar face stared back at me. "Oshiro!" he called to me once more, prompting my teammates to push me towards the tall male.

With a sigh, I made my way over to him. Without even having to wait, he pulled me just outside so that we could speak in private.

"You're an interesting one, Oshiro," Ushijima had said that day. "It's not easy for a first year to become a regular so quickly." What he was saying was something I was already aware of, so I wished he would just get to the point already. Of course, being a mute, I couldn't exactly tell him that.

What did this second year want with me? Sure, I'm a great volleyball player, but he was still better. That couldn't possibly have anything to do with this.

Ushijima took a deep breath and asked what was he'd been wanting to. "I want you to be my girlfriend." His words were very straightforward, kinda like him. But I honestly had no interest in him, so I simply rejected him. When he asked why, the answer was quite simple.

_You're kind of a jerk._

Thinking back on that memory made me sad. It wasn't that I regretted rejecting him; it just reminded me of happier times. My life would never be the same. Watching the volleyball being hit back and forth on the court kept reminding me of that.

Shiratorizawa was facing off with Aoba Johsei. It was an exciting match and I was happy to be there to see it. Although the setter on the opposing team did somehow manage to nail me in the head with a bad serve.

But even though it was a good match, it just reminded me I could no longer play. If Ushijima hadn't insisted, I would never have come here. He probably only did that so he could show off and ask me out again after all this was done. I still had no interest in that jerk of a third year,but I was still going to cheer him on.

Of course, cheering for your team isn't that easy if you don't have a voice. But I had something special just for this. A whistle that made a sound that resembled the chirping of a bird. With the sound it made, my team would know I was behind them.

As expected, Ushijima met with me after their victory. If he really was going to ask me out again, I was going to reject him. He'd never given up after that first time, but he wasn't pushy about it.

"You're going to reject me again," he guessed before he'd even asked the question.Of course, he wasn't wrong. Slowly I nodded, confirming what he already knew. "Same reasons?"

I shook my head and scribbled something down in my notebook.  _You're still kind of a jerk, but that's not the only reason I have._

"What's the other reason?"

 _I'm leaving Shiratorizawa._ My words caught him by surprise. It was obvious to everyone that I loved my school, but I just couldn't stay any longer. Before he could ask why, I wrote out the explanation.

_Volleyball was my life, everyone knows that. We both know that I'll never get to play again and staying here only reminds me of what happened how everything used to be. I can't handle all those painful memories anymore. Not to mention that I'm repeating my first year because of that stupid injury that made me miss so much school time._

I'd expected him to accuse me of running away, but he didn't. He didn't say that I could have kept playing if I'd just been taken out of that last match instead of playing on with an injured arm. He never once said it was my fault. Ushijima didn't even say anything.

After a moment of awkward silence, he finally spoke. "Kirari," he called my name, making me look up at him. He didn't waste a second and it took me a minute to even realize what he'd done. By the time I'd figured out that he'd kissed me, he'd already pulled away.

"I have no intentions of giving up," he said, walking away from me. That would be the last time we got to speak like this and the last time I'd get to see him. But I couldn't say I minded. After all, he'd kissed me and told me he wasn't going to give up on me. Even if you don't really like the guy, that's still a cool thing for a guy to do.

 


	15. Heartless (Toru Oikawa)

When your brother is a dumbass, it's hard not to call him that. Normally I avoided cursing, but after having to drag my brother's bag all the way to the gym, I wasn't in the best mood. Of course, if you wee to ask anyone in the school, they'd say I was never in a good mood. In fact, according to them, I was heartless. It was even a nickname they called me when they thought I wasn't listening.

After giving Dumbass his bag, I started to make way out of the gym. Oikawa, the team's captain, was just now making his entrance. Normally I'd have ignored his presence, but a small mark on his leg caught my attention.

“What's with the mark on your leg?” one of the team members asked. Oikawa just brushed it off, claiming that it was only a cat scratch. The team bought the excuse, but I knew better. I'd seen them before on others, so I knew the truth behind that red line that just barely stuck out of the leg of his shorts.

As I passed him, I grabbed his arm quite roughly. It was known fact that I disliked Oikawa, but if I do anything to say I want your attention, you sure as hell better stop and pay attention. The boy froze as I began to speak just loud enough that only he could hear.

“Never lie to your friends; not about things like this.”

 

_(Oikawa's POV)_

As she walked away from me, all I could do was stare at her. My mouth hung open slightly. How had she known what I'd said was a lie? Even better, why would she care if I were lying to the others? It was painfully obvious that she disliked me.

She didn't see me watching her walk away. She also didn't see a volleyball that was flying right at her. Not even thinking about it, I rushed forward to pull her out of the way. What I didn't realize was that I'd called out to her as well and had misjudged how fast the ball was.

Just as she'd turned around, the ball slammed into the back of my head. The impact forced me to fall forward onto her, my jaw colliding with hers as we hit the floor. Had it not been for the slight pain in my jaw and the wide eyed look on her face, I may not have even realized that we'd accidentally kissed.

My instant reaction was panic. No doubt she was going to murder me. I, Toru Oikawa, was a dead man.

Her reaction, however, was a bit unexpected. She didn't hit me or even threaten me. She did give me a glare though. “You and I are going to have a little discussion after practice,” she hissed at me before running off.

For the rest of practice all I kept hearing were “it was nice knowing you,” “I'll tell your family you love them,” and “I'll see you at your funeral.”

 

_(Heartless/Reader's POV)_

Having nothing better to do, I waited around for Oikawa. When he finally came out, he looked like he really wanted to run away. In fact, he almost started to run when he thought I hadn't seen him yet. “Oikawa, get over here.” My voice was a lot calmer than usual, but it was still firm and left no room for refusal.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke in a panicky voice. “I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!” As he cowered, I felt my heart aching just a bit. He and I may not have been friends or anything, but I'd known him and gone to the same school as him for most of my life. Even if I didn't have the nicest reputation, he should have known I wouldn't hurt him because of something that was an accident.

“Let's take a little walk,” I said, my voice much gentler than before. As we walked and after I'd given him a moment to calm down, I revealed the reason I'd wanted to have a talk with him. “What's your reason?”

He didn't answer. Maybe the question hadn't been clear enough. Or maybe he just didn't want to answer. “I'm not stupid; I know those cuts are self-inflicted.” I paused just a moment to let that sink in. “Cuts like that have a unique look to them, but you wouldn't recognize them for what they truly are unless you've seen them personally.”

Oikawa still didn't speak.

“I had a friend who used to cut herself. She did it because of some family problems that I won't get into, but because I pushed her, she tried very hard to stop.” He stopped and stared at me. I bet he couldn't believe that I'd actually had a friend before. “She made her marks on her wrist and used bracelets and hair ties to make sure they stayed covered. You can't hide them on your wrists, so you do it on you legs where your shorts can cover them. Am I right?”

Oikawa silently looked down at the ground.

“I'm not heartless, you know... It's just hard for me to show what I'm feeling. Though if anyone did know what I felt they'd only feel sorry for me and I would hate that.” His gaze instantly snapped back up to me.

It was clear there was something on his mind, so I waited for him to say it. “Have you ever...” he trailed off, not finishing his sentence. The meaning was quite clear though.

“No, I never did. But I thought about doing it,” I admitted, surprising him even more.

“Why?”

To be honest, I didn't really want to tell him. But I knew it would likely help him. In the end, I decided I had to do it. “I still consider doing it. The simplest way to put it is that I'm really lonely.” Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him a chance to speak. “What is your reason? So tired of having to be Mr Perfect all the time that you just can't take it anymore but don't have the heart to say anything about it?”

Oikawa's mouth fell open. Looks like I hit the mark. Of course, what else could possibly get to this guy? It not like I haven't felt the same way before. When everyone around you thinks you're perfect, they usually end up pushing you to be perfect. For some people, it was too much to handle.

Once again, we were left in silence as we walked. As his house came into sight, I realized there was still something that needed to be said.

“Oi- Toru,” I said, using his first name for the very first time. “You don't have to be perfect. It's actually impossible for anything to be perfect. So don't worry about having to be Mr Perfect and just be you. I'm sure if you did that, you'd be a great person to be around.”

I also wanted to tell him that the next time he felt like he needed to do that again, that he should just call me instead. But he wasn't my friend. If anything he was most like my enemy. We could never be friends... not like we once had been when we were still little. It may have only been for a short time and he'd been much different then, but I could never forget it.

 _I wonder if he even remembers... Wait, why is he looking at me like that?_  Oikawa had that look on his face like when you're trying to say something you really want to, but you're afraid to. As I was about to ask, he interrupted with the words I assumed had been the ones on his mind.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Oikawa scratched at the back of his neck shyly. Did he have some sort of trick he was trying to pull or was he actually being nice? “As an apology for earlier today... you know... when I accidentally kissed you...”

 

_(Random First Year's POV at the next volleyball practice)_

After Heartless had brought my best friend's bag to him, she didn't get to leave right away. Ironically it was our captain that had stopped her. As he spoke to her, I turned to my best friend. “I think I'm gonna try to nail your sister in the head with the ball again.”

“Don't talk about nailing my sister.”

Oikawa said something to Heartless that I couldn't hear, but it was obvious that he was flirting with her. Shouldn't have been surprising; he flirts with every girl. But her reaction was completely unexpected: she just lightly hit him on the back of his head. “You're an idiot, Toru.”

As I looked over at our captain, I saw a mark just barely peeking out of the collar of his shirt. Is that a hickey? Looks like the captain got lucky.

Just then, Heartless brushed back some of her hair and for just a brief moment, I saw something quite shocking. She had marks on her as well. Now, I was no idiot, so it didn't take long to put it all together. As I realized what happened, a smirk spread across my face as I spilled the secret to everyone who could hear me, though my words were directed at my best friend. “Oikawa nailed your sister!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about maybe writing the lemon that I sort of skip over in this. Anyone got any thoughts on that?


	16. Anyone But You (Toru Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Heartless. This would be the censored version, as it's a nice story even without the Lemon part.

When I'd asked her to stay, I didn't know that we were going to be alone. While I may not have minded that, I had a feeling she might not be too happy about that. But unlike what I'd expected, things went really well. We'd gotten to talking and before I knew it, we were both laughing and getting along like friends.

For the first time in years, she was just she had been when we were kids. It was nice knowing that the kind, sweet girl I once knew was still in there underneath that sort of cold shell. She was still the same girl I'd been friends with all those years ago. I'd had a huge crush on her back then, though I never told her.

Now she's got her hand over her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh at what I said. I don't even know what I said anymore but it doesn't matter. She just looks so beautiful when she's smiling like that. Wait... did I really just think that?

 _It's just my imagination. I was thinking about how I used to have a crush on her and my mind misinterpreted it._ That was just an excuse, it was obvious that's all it was. I just didn't want to admit I was attracted to her.

Leaning closer to her, I did something I never thought I'd ever do. I kissed her.

 

_(Senri/Heartless' POV)_

Oikawa's lips pressed gently against mine. Normally, I probably would have pushed him away, but right now I didn't really want to. As I returned the kiss, I felt a hand sliding under my skirt.

Then, as sudden as his kiss, he jerked back like he'd been bitten by a snake. On his face was an expression of panic, just like after our accidental kiss earlier. "I-I'm sorry... I... I don't know what came over me..." He flashed me an apologetic look. Was he afraid of me? Many others were.

I reached out my hand, placing it gently on top of his. When he'd kissed me, I'd had no intentions of stopping him. In all honesty, I'd kind of enjoyed it. "Toru?" He turned his gaze upward, our eyes meeting. "Stop worrying about being perfect. Forget about everything for just a moment. What do  _you_  want right now?"

Oikawa didn't say anything, but the look on his face told me he was definitely thinking. Just as I was about to ask again, he took my hands in his own. Pulling me up off the couch, he led me away to his bedroom. He locked the door before pulling me tight to his chest and closing the distance between our lips.

My arms wrapped around his neck, my hands tugging lightly at his soft hair. His tongue lightly brushes against my lips and I teasingly caress it with my own before allow it to enter. A soft groan escapes him as I feel his fingertips digging into my hips.

 

_**This part has been censored for our less perverted readers**_

 

After a moment he pulls back and stares down at where I lay beneath him. When his eyes met with mine, I was surprised. It wasn't a look of lust, it was sweet and passionate. Definitely not something I'd have expected of Toru Oikawa. As I held his gaze, he let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" I asked softly. As an answer, he took my hand and place it gently over his heart. It was pounding like crazy. Had I done that?

Oikawa leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You've never failed to make my heart race." His was sweet and romantic. Had he been anyone else, that could have been a love confession.

 

_**This part has been censored for our less perverted readers**_

 

Today certainly hadn't gone the way either of us planned,but it was amazing. Cuddling against his chest now with his arms around me, I felt content.

Exhausted, I slowly closed my eyes. I planned to rest just a bit and leave before he would wake up. "I love you..." I heard Oikawa mumble, but I just kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

_If it were anyone but you, I might actually believe you, Toru..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this into an actual story, So be sure to keep an eye out for that. It'll be called "No Better Lover Than Your Enemy." Unless you guys have a better title. Then I might change it.


	17. Anyone But You (Toru Oikawa) *Mature Version*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Mature version of the sequel to Heartless. Not sure what I was thinking.... Out of curiosity, who would you like to see a lemon for next? (Only one male character and the reader. I need some more practice with these before moving on to more characters.) You can even pick a personality type for the reader. (Assuming it's one that I can make work with the guy)

When I'd asked her to stay, I didn't know that we were going to be alone. While I may not have minded that, I had a feeling she might not be too happy about that. But unlike what I'd expected, things went really well. We'd gotten to talking and before I knew it, we were both laughing and getting along like friends.

For the first time in years, she was just she had been when we were kids. It was nice knowing that the kind, sweet girl I once knew was still in there underneath that sort of cold shell. She was still the same girl I'd been friends with all those years ago. I'd had a huge crush on her back then, though I never told her.

Now she's got her hand over her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh at what I said. I don't even know what I said anymore but it doesn't matter. She just looks so beautiful when she's smiling like that. Wait... did I really just think that?

_It's just my imagination. I was thinking about how I used to have a crush on her and my mind misinterpreted it._ That was just an excuse, it was obvious that's all it was. I just didn't want to admit I was attracted to her.

Leaning closer to her, I did something I never thought I'd ever do. I kissed her.

 

_(Senri/Heartless' POV)_

Oikawa's lips pressed gently against mine. Normally, I probably would have pushed him away, but right now I didn't really want to. As I returned the kiss, I felt a hand sliding under my skirt.

Then, as sudden as his kiss, he jerked back like he'd been bitten by a snake. On his face was an expression of panic, just like after our accidental kiss earlier. “I-I'm sorry... I... I don't know what came over me...” He flashed me an apologetic look. Was he afraid of me? Many others were.

I reached out my hand, placing it gently on top of his. When he'd kissed me, I'd had no intentions of stopping him. In all honesty, I’d kind of enjoyed it. “Toru?” He turned his gaze upward, our eyes meeting. “Stop worrying about being perfect. Forget about everything for just a moment. What do _you_ want right now?”

Oikawa didn't say anything, but the look on his face told me he was definitely thinking. Just as I was about to ask again, he took my hands in his own. Pulling me up off the couch, he led me away to his bedroom. He locked the door before pulling me tight to his chest and closing the distance between our lips.

My arms wrapped around his neck, my hands tugging lightly at his soft hair. His tongue lightly brushes against my lips and I teasingly caress it with my own before allow it to enter. A soft groan escapes him as I feel his fingertips digging into my hips.

Without warning, he pulls away just long enough to shed our clothing. Oikawa pushes me gently back into his bed and climbs on top of me. He kisses me again, a bit rougher this time. At this point it's not hard to tell how turned on he is.

After a moment he pulls back and stares down at where I lay beneath him. Nothing was there to stop him from taking me right that second. Not that I wanted him to stop. I wanted him just as badly as he wanted me.

When his eyes met with mine, I was surprised. It wasn't a look of lust, it was sweet and passionate. Definitely not something I'd have expected of Toru Oikawa. As I held his gaze, he let out a small laugh.

“What is it?” I asked softly. As an answer, he took my hand and place it gently over his heart. It was pounding like crazy. Had I done that?

Oikawa leaned in and whispered in my ear. “You've never failed to make my heart race.” His was sweet and romantic. Had he been anyone else, that could have been a love confession.

Without another word, his lips met mine again. One hand grabbed my breast, his thumb just barely brushed over the most sensitive part as his other hand slid down my side. He trailed kisses down my neck, nibbling every so often. As if that alone wouldn't be enough, his free hand stroked my womanhood, adding to the already high amount of pleasure.

A soft moan escaped my lips as he slowly and teasingly brushed against my entrance. He clearly knew what he was doing. But he wasn't the only one.

Without any warning, I pushed him off of my and pinned him down on his bed. Oikawa looked at me in surprise. “Senri? What are yo-” His question was cut off with a loud moan and my tongue trailed up his hardness.

Once more I licked from his base to his tip. Swirling my tongue around the tip, I took some of him into my mouth. After I'd earned another moan, I took in his entire length, caressing it with my tongue as I did. Oikawa squirmed underneath me, now a moaning mess. Clearly he hadn't expected this.

Not wanting him to finish quite yet, I pulled away. The second he was free, I found myself pinned beneath him again. “You've done that before...” he said, panting heavily. Seeing him flustered like this was actually kinda sexy.

I bit down lightly on his neck before whispering teasingly in his ear. “You didn't actually think I was a virgin, did you?”

He didn't answer. Instead, I felt his hard member pressing against my womanhood. As he kissed me one more time, I felt him enter me, making a strange noise escape my lips.

It was a high pitched, feminine moan. Or maybe it was more of a gasp. Either way, I couldn't believe that sound was coming from me. _Is that even my voice?_ It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Oikawa loved that sound.

The more times it escaped, the faster he moved. Damn was he good. “Toru...” I moaned, moving my hips along with his. If he kept this up, neither of us could last long. A few more thrusts and I was about to lose it. “Toru!” I screamed out his name I felt myself going over the edge. Feeling myself tightening around him, I felt his seed spill into me.

Both of us panting heavily, Oikawa pulled out and laid in the bed next to me. Today certainly hadn't gone the way either of us planned, but it was amazing. Cuddling against his chest now with his arms around me, I felt content.

Exhausted, I slowly closed my eyes. I planned to rest just a bit and leave before he would wake up. “I love you...” I heard Oikawa mumble, but I just kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

_If it were anyone but you, I might actually believe you, Toru..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this into an actual story, So be sure to keep an eye out for that. It'll be called "No Better Lover Than Your Enemy." Unless you guys have a better title. Then I might change it.


	18. Smile (Tadashi Yamaguchi)

As I was waiting for the day to go by, I felt myself starting to get a little nervous. The reason? I was about to have lunch with a girl. Just me and her. And  _she_ asked  _me._ She even asked that Tsukki  _not_ be with us.

That's not something that happens ever. I mean, any time a cute girl talks to me it's always because she's interested in Tsukki. A girl never talks to me just to talk to me. Now that one was actually showing interest in me, my nerves were starting to go crazy.

My mind was flooded with a thousand 'what ifs.' What if I say something that upsets her? What if I do something stupid? What if she was just shy and really was only doing this to find out more about Tsukki?

The longer I waited, the longer the list grew. By the time lunch time came around, I wasn't sure if I could actually go through with it. But once I'd seen her standing there in the doorway to my classroom with that cute smile of hers, I felt the nervousness melt away.

Now here we were, sitting outside, all alone. She was sitting a lot closer to me that I thought she would. I could feel my nerves beginning to act up once more. Should have seen that one coming, huh?

I stayed awkwardly quiet as I ate my lunch. My nerves had gotten the better of me and prevented me from saying anything out of fear that I may say something stupid or offensive. Of course, that hadn't exactly stopped me from blurting out the first words on my mind the very second I saw her lunch. “What is that?”

Her lunch was... well, let's say it looked weird. I wasn't even so sure it was even food. “Actually, I'm not really sure what it is,” she giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she laughed. Such a cute laugh. “I just call it 'Mush.'”

“That looks...” I trailed off, not wanting to offend her with the word that came to mind. If she'd put a lot of work into it, then I'd feel like a complete jerk.

When I didn't finish my sentence, she quickly supplied a word for me. “Disgusting?”

“I wasn't going to say that...” The actually had been what I was thinking. But how could I possibly tell her that? She'd hate me if I did; I was sure of it.

“You were thinking it.” She giggled a little and gave another cute smile. “But I think it looks pretty gross too. Dad's not good at making his food look good.”

I was actually relieved knowing that she hadn't been the one to make it. Though I failed to see how anyone could make food look like that. “Your dad made  _that_?”

“Yep.” There was that cute smile again, making me fall for her even more than I already had. I almost didn't even hear what she was saying because I was so captivated by that smile of hers. “He likes to experiment with recipes and stuff. It always tastes great too. But...”

“Looks bad?” I suggested, finishing her sentence for her like she had for me. Of course, her response wasn't one I expected. “Um... what are you doing?”

She held up some of what she called 'Mush,' offering it to me. “Try it.”

I really wanted to refuse. But how could I say no to such a cute girl? And she was giving me that cute smile of hers. There's no way I could refuse. I'll even bet that I'm blushing like crazy. “O-okay...” Gathering my courage, I gave it a try. “Hey, that's actually really good...”

The girl next to me giggled. “I told you so. Would I lie to you?” No, she wouldn't ever lie to me. She wasn't that type.

After that we talked about anything we could. I was still nervous being around her; I mean, what guy wouldn't be nervous being around the girl he had a crush on? But still, as long as she kept giving me that cute smile, I was happy. Soon I'd forgotten everything I'd been worried about and even lost track of the time.

“Looks like lunch is over.” If she hadn't said it, I probably would never have noticed. Time really does fly when you're having fun. She stood up, still smiling that cute smile. She leaned in close to my face and I felt something touch my cheek before she ran off. “Let's do this again sometime, Tadashi.”

As I watched her leave, I couldn't help but smile. Then as it dawned on me what she'd just done, I felt my face go red. She'd just kissed me. Maybe there hadn't been any reason to be so nervous after all.


	19. Pumpkin Guts (Ryunosuke Tanaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't typically do holiday themed stuff, but this was such a cute idea. And it was too perfect. Besides, I really like Halloween. And pumpkin guts. Haha.

I've always loved Halloween. Bet you can't guess my favorite part. No, it's not dressing up in funny costumes or even the candy... No, my most favorite part of Halloween is so much simpler and more fun. Pumpkins. Carving pumpkins, to be exact. Though my darling boyfriend didn't share my love of it.

But even though he'd made it clear he disliked it, he was still willing to do it with me. “Isn't this fun?” I giggled, sticking my hand into the open pumpkin. The squishy and slimy feel of the orange substance was one I loved. Squeezing some of it in my hand I held it up where Tanaka could see.

“That's disgusting.” Like I said, Ryunosuke Tanaka did not share my love for this.

Squishing it in my hand a bit more to tease him, I suddenly dropped it. Lucky for me, it landed back inside the pumpkin. “Ow!” I'd forgotten about a small cut on my hand. As I'd learned when I was much younger: when pumpkin guts touch your cuts, it stings really badly.

“What happened?” Instantly he was at my side, making sure that I was okay. I'd mostly said 'ow' on reflex, so it hadn't hurt that badly. Still though, it made me frown to know I couldn't do this without feeling that same sting. And unlike what you'd think, it gets worse the longer you keep doing it.

To answer Tanaka, I held out my hand. “There's a cut that I forgot about...” I frowned as I pointed to the tiny cut between my fingers. What he did then surprised me.

Tanaka stuck his hand into the pumpkin. He gave me a smile as his hand came back up with a handful of the orange slime. “I hope you realize this is incredibly disgusting,” he said, setting the stuff in a bowl next to us.

“I didn't ask you to do that,” I playfully scolded him. “I can still do it myself, Ryu...”

“Yes, but what kind of a man would I be if I just watched my girl hurt herself like that without doing anything about it?”

He had a point, but I always loved teasing him. “A sadistic one?”

Tanaka scowled at me. When he wasn't looking I grabbed a small handful of pumpkin guts from the bowl. Using my hand that didn't have a cut of course. Then when he looked back at me, I tossed it at him, hitting him on the side of his forehead. “Hey!”

I couldn't help giggling, even after he did the same to me. Sure, this was going to be a major pain to clean up, but I didn't care. The two of us were having fun and I think I found a new favorite thing to do around Halloween.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I gave my awesome boyfriend a kiss. After all, only the best boyfriend would do something he hates for the girl he loves. “I love you, Ryu...”


	20. Playing Games (Kenma Kozume)

New schools always interested me. The people in them even more so.

Currently, my newest friend, Sakura, was going on and on about all the boys in the school. Kiko, another girl sitting with us, occasionally added a few words as well.

Among everyone, one in particular caught my eye. “Who's that?” I made a motion towards a blonde haired boy who was incredibly focused on something on his phone.

My friends seemed surprised by my question. Apparently others never paid much attention to the guy. “Him? That's Kenma Kozume.”

“Kenma, huh?” I hummed. “He's kinda cute. What do you know about him?”

Sakura was a bit surprised by my bold comment, but quickly recovered. “He's quiet, keeps to himself a lot.”

“He's also in the Volleyball Club,” Kiko added, taking a quick look at the boy.

“Alright, what else?”

“He seems to spend a lot of time playing games.”

“Any friends?”

“Not really.”

“He doesn't socialize.”

As they went on saying things about the cute boy, I found myself becoming more and more interested in him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Kiko looked over at the boy who was still completely focused on his phone. “It's like he hardly reacts to anything at all.”

“No reactions, huh?” For a girl like me, a guy who didn't usually react to anything was an interesting challenge that I could never resist. “Sounds like Kenma Kozume is going to be a fun one.”

“Fun?” Both girls next to me looked at me with an expression of pure shock. “Kenma Kozume is  _fun_?”

“How is that even possible?”

“Because I'm going make Mr Reactionless over there react in ways you never imagined.”

“What are you going to do, seduce him?”

With a playful smirk, I came up with a plan in my head. “Maybe I will, maybe I won't.”

 

After waiting for the perfect time, I approached my victim. “Hey there.” He didn't respond. “You know when a lady says hello, you're supposed to respond.” When he still didn't speak, I frowned. There had to be some way to get this cutie's attention. Then I got an idea.

Standing behind him, I leaned forward, making sure my chest was pressed against his back. Let's see him ignore me now. “What are you doing?”

“So you do speak, huh Kenma?” I giggled innocently. Oh how I love to play games like this. I leaned forward a bit more. Now my face was right next to Kenma's. If we were to turn our heads at the same time, we'd no doubt collide. “What's this little game?”

I could see his face turning red. “Why are you so close to me?” Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed three figures watching us closely. On was a handsome bedheaded fellow who was busy trying to hold back a very tall guy with the help of a shorter, light haired guy. Tall Guy looked like he really wanted to come rushing over. Bedhead looked like he was actually amused at the sight of us.

“Hey, I've played this game before.” Actually, I'd never seen this game in my life. “How'd you manage to beat level twenty?” He was on level 63, so I assumed there was a level 20. I mean, what game has a level 63 without a 20? “I'm sort of stuck there.”

Kenma calmly explained it, though his face was still red. As he went through it, I acted like I was listening, occasionally throwing in a random question to make it look like I was actually interested. Though the only thing I was interested in was getting a reaction out of this guy.

After a long explanation, I finally got my chance. “Alright, I think I get it now.” Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him. “So, you got a girlfriend, cutie?” Kenma instantly froze. The blush on his face grew darker and he was beginning to look like a tomato statue.

At that moment, the bedheaded guy who was still watching us burst out laughing. Unable to stop myself, I released Kenma and started laughing hysterically. Bedhead's laugh sounded like a villain. “Your laugh is hilarious!” I just barely got the words out; I was laughing so hard.

After I'd calmed down, Bedhead stood between me and my adorable victim. On his face was a very serious expression. The only words he said were calm, but there was no doubt in my mind that it was a threat. “I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to mess with our setter. Playing games like that is very cruel. Don't you dare try it again or we may not be so forgiving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to remind you that I will take some requests for who you want to see next. (Though specify if it's fluff, lemon or whatever)


	21. No More Games (Kenma Kozume)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Playing Games

It's funny how you can remember things at strange times. Right now I found myself thinking back to the moment I'd met a certain someone who had caught my attention.

At the time, I'd merely thought that he might be fun to try and mess with. Though that thought had been quickly derailed by his bedheaded friend. But even though I'd only been messing with... what was his name again? Oh well, doesn't matter... one thing I had said was entirely honest; I really did think he was cute.

Right now, I was replaying that entire event in my mind as I walked along the street. I really should have been paying attention to where I was going instead though, because I ended up getting lost. Having only moved to the area recently, it was quite obvious how wandering off could create some issues. Lucky for me, I soon ran into a guy wearing red clothing with “Nekoma” written across the back. Or I assumed it did, as I could only see fragments of the letters.

“Hey!” I called out the guy, not even bothering to look at anything other than his clothing. However, once he turned to face me, we were both in for a shock. It was the same boy I'd been messing with a week or so ago. Or had he been the one from two days ago? No, it was two weeks. I'd seen him on my first day at Nekoma.

The second he saw me, he turned and started walking just a bit faster than he had been. Okay, I couldn't say I blamed him for wanting to run away from me; he'd seemed really flustered after our one encounter. But right now was a bad time for this. It's not like I could ask anyone for help; he was the only one around that I could actually trust.

“Please wait!” I called out as I ran to catch up to him, my voice sounding more desperate than I'd intended it to. Grabbing his arm lightly, I finally got him to stop.

He turned towards me with an emotionless face. “Kuro says I shouldn't talk to you.” That hit me like a knife. This 'Kuro' person must be that bedheaded guy who told me off for trying to mess with Kenma. Aha! That's right, Kenma was this guy's name.

“Kuro?”

“He means me,” a voice said near us. That was a voice I wasn't about to forget. Bedhead. “Tetsuro Kuroo. Now you get away from Kenma, you vixen.”

I flinched at his insult. Sure, it wasn't the first time I'd been called something like that, but it had never been to my face and never when I was genuinely trying to ask for help. “I wasn't even doing anything!” I whimpered as Bedhead/Kuroo started dragging Kenma away.

“I'm not going to give you a chance to.” Kuroo's so mean... But could you really blame him after the way I acted the one time we'd met before? He was probably protective of Kenma.

Watching them walking away, I felt my heart sinking. They'd really leave a girl like me all alone and defenseless out here? And to think they thought I was cruel... Acting solely out of desperation, I called out to Kenma once more. “I'm lost and don't know who else to ask for help...”

The pair stopped and Kuroo looked back at me. Something told me he didn't believe me. “Why don't you just call your family or a friend?”

“Don't you think that I would have done that already if I could?” None of my family would be anywhere near here for at least another week. And having only moved here recently, I hadn't exactly made any friends. None that would actually help me out, at least. “I don't have anyone else that can help me and I... I don't want to ask a stranger because I'm alone at home.”

“Too bad...” Kuroo just resumed walking with Kenma at his side. But after a few steps, Kenma stopped and looked back at me as I stared sadly at him.

 _Don't leave me alone..._ I silently pleaded. I hated to think of all the things that could happen.

Kenma said something that I couldn't hear, making his friend stop and stare back at him. The two had a little discussion between themselves before Kuroo continued walking on. They were going to leave me. They were really leaving me out here by myself.

But Kenma didn't follow right after his bedheaded friend. His gaze turned to me and he made a motion with his hand. A little sort of wave... a goodbye? No... more like a 'follow me' sort of motion. With a smile I ran to catch up.

Maybe Kenma was a good guy after all. I had to remember to find some way to thank him later... and to apologize for my behavior the first time.


	22. Hurt (Kenma Kozume)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I had. Fun Fact: the Reader is based off me in reality. I'm like a female Kenma. So guess you could say this is Kenma X Female Kenma. Haha. Anyway, the game I'm referencing is Grub Guardian. (Also, I was going entirely by memory for that.) If you want to know about it, just come ask me.

As I was discussing some stuff about today's practice match with Karasuno's captain, something strange caught my eye. My best friend, Kenma, was socializing. And not only that, it was a girl who was with him.

He was playing some game on his phone and she was right next to him, pointing at things on the screen and occasionally tapping on it. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it must have meant something to Kenma because it made him smile. Maybe she was helping him on a level or something?

“That's an interesting little development,” I hummed, not looking away from the duo. “Who is that girl?”

She was a small girl; I probably would have confused her for a middle schooler if she hadn't been wearing Karasuno's high school uniform. With as cute as she was, it was a real shock that she might possibly know as much about games as Kenma.

“Her?” Karasuno's captain had a surprised look on his face. “I don't know her name, but she's a first year. I only know her because the teachers always have her run errands for them.”

“She usually doesn't say anything, so no one really notices her,” another voice added in. He was one of the setters, Sugawara, I thought his name was. “This is the first time I've ever seen her say more than a sentence.”  
 

_(Reader's POV)_

“For this map, the best starting formation is-” I tapped on the screen, placing the three guardians in the best locations. “Then you want to upgrade this one and this one.” After pointing out the two, I pointed to the the third one. “But don't bother with upgrading this one.”

“Why not?” the boy beside me asked in a very calm voice.

With a smile, I started to explain. “Upgrading the Ice guardians doesn't really do anything. Overall, they're pretty useless. They have a very small attack range and they're not very strong. But their attacks will slow the enemies, which allows the stronger guardians like Myth, Fire and Balance to hit them more.”

As I explained it a bit more, a smile appeared on his face. “You know a lot about this game.” His eyes shifted up and for the first time, I was able to get a good look at his face. “How far are you?”

“I've beaten all the free zones, so I'm working on clearing Celestia now.” Reaching into my pocket, I took out my own cell phone and pulled up the game. Flipping through the zones, I found my furthest level so that I could show him. “This is the highest difficulty I'd seen on here.”

“Insane? How many levels is that above the Hard difficulty?”

“Let's see...” Even with as much as I knew, it was hard to come up with an answer to that. “There's Easy, Medium, then Hard...” It never occurred to me that I could simply have just looked at the game itself, as I was currently holding it in my hand. “Then I think Very Hard and Extreme follow that. And I thought there was one more after that before Insane.”

Being too absorbed in our talk of the game, neither of us noticed that we'd drawn the attention of several others in the room. It wasn't until one of them spoke that I realized anyone was paying any attention to us. “Looks like we've found a female Kenma.”

Beside the light haired guy who spoke was a guy with a very strange hairstyle. To be honest, I couldn't tell if he'd purposely made it look like that or if it was just bedhead. “You'd be a great couple.”

“You're wrong.” The guy with bedhead didn't look like he liked my reaction.

“Oh? What's wrong?” he questioned, leaning towards me. If he was trying to intimidate me or make me uncomfortable, it wasn't exactly working. “Is our Kenma not good enough for you?”

Sure, that may have been the most logical guess, but it wasn't like that at all. “You have it backwards,” I said softly, trying not to sound too sad. “Kenma seems wonderful, but...”

“But what?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. This wasn't something that could be explained simply. I couldn't possibly begin to explain how I'm a defective human. Friends... lovers... I always ended up hurting those I cared about. And with as nice as Kenma was, the thought that I might hurt him broke my heart. Better to stop it before it had a chance to start. “I'd only end up hurting him.”

“What kind of excuse is that?” Bedhead seemed almost offended by my words. But who could blame him? Even I'll admit that it sounded like a lame excuse.

“It's just the truth.” Bowing slightly, I decided I should make my exit. “I... I need to be going now.”

 

_(Kenma's POV)_

“Wait-” I tried to stop her, but by the time I spoke, she was already gone. There was still more I wanted to talk to her about... She knew so much about this game, while I was only a beginner.

Of course, Kuroo would take my reaction the wrong way. “Do you like her, Kenma?”

“It's not that...” I hesitated as I tried to word it right. She seemed so nice, but I'd barely talked to her. I mean, you couldn't develop a crush on a girl that quickly, right? “I just... wanted to ask her... about a couple more levels...”

“I can get her number for you,” Shoyo offered. He seemed sort of oblivious to what Kuroo had picked up on instantly, but that was better than him assuming what Kuroo had. “Then you can ask her about them any time!”

His sudden offer was very surprising. I'd really like to be able to talk to her again, and not just about games. I didn't dare say that out loud though. Of course, Kuroo probably already knew exactly what I was thinking. Regardless, I did want her number and nodded in response to Shoyo's words. “Thanks, Shoyo.”


	23. Breaking Walls (Kei Tsukishima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made this longer, but what I had planned didn't quite go with the flow.

_It all began so simply... You were just a friend of a friend._  
 

“Hey Tadashi,” I asked me friend and classmate. “Tsukishima's your friend, isn't he?”

“We've been friends since we were kids,” Yamaguchi's voice was calm... until he noticed me looking at the blonde boy who currently looked annoyed as he sat over in his corner. Then his voice started to sound a little concerned. “You're not interested in him, are you?”

I just shook my head. “I barely know him.” Actually, I'd never talked to him before, so really all I knew was his name. Tsukishima wasn't exactly a social guy. “It's just, I've never seen him really talk with anyone other than you. Doesn't he have any friends?”  
 

 _I remember seeing you... you seemed so lonely. In that moment, I decided to be your friend._  
 

“Hi there,” I said cheerfully approaching the tall blonde. After a bit of thought and some discussion with Yamaguchi, I'd made up my mind to try and make friends with him. “Your name is Tsukishima, isn't it?”

Tsukishima had an irritated expression on his face as I spoke to him. It was almost like he were silently cursing a fly that kept buzzing around his head and could drive away or squash. “Why does my name matter?”

He hadn't automatically told me to go away, so I accepted that as the first success. Maybe I really could be friends with him. “Well, you're supposed to know your friends' names.”

“You're not my friend.”  
 

 _I should have known this wouldn't be easy. You'd put up a wall and I've never been much of a climber._  
 

“Hey Tsukishima!” I waved at Tsukishima and smiled. Two months had already passed since I'd decide to be his friend. It hadn't been easy; his personality was a natural person repellant. But with time I'd grown used to his harsh-seeming personality and even grew to like the guy.

He just sighed in annoyance as he always did. I swear I was making progress though. “Aren't you ever going to give up?”

“That's no way to treat a friend,” I said, smiling up at him as I playfully poked him in the ribs. “Come have lunch with me.”

Usually he'd simply say no and then give in after I pestered him enough, but today was different. Though his response should have been one I'd seen coming. “You aren't my friend and you never will be.” Those words alone could have crushed me. But it was his next words that made my heart sink lower than it ever had been. “You're annoying, so go away.”  
 

_And in that moment, my world came crashing down. All that time... I should have known I could never break past your walls. Pointless... the whole thing had been pointless from the very beginning._


	24. You're Annoying (Kei Tsukishima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Breaking Walls.

The moment those words had left his mouth, my heart sank. After I'd tried so hard to be friends with Tsukishima, it had been proven to be just one big waste of time. I'd never felt more pathetic in my life.

Three weeks passed by and I hadn't dared to say even a single word to him since that moment. I hadn't even done so much as look at him. But that didn't keep him off my mind. Even now, his voice and his face haunted my thoughts.

 _Stupid Tsukishima...._ I held my blanket tightly around me as I curled up on the couch. It was mostly just to help comfort myself, since the weather was actually quite warm. Early summer, actually. But my depressed mood made me feel like it was the middle of winter.

Maybe I was the stupid one, whining over how I'd failed so horribly to be friends with someone who was such a jerk.

Having no school today, I intended to sit here and watch a bunch of movies to keep myself distracted. Normally I'd have watched some sappy romance movies, but what I wanted was something that was far from reality. In the end I chose an old dinosaur movie that had a large number of scenes involving people being ripped apart by raptors and other vicious creatures. That's a good choice for my mood, right?

About fifteen minutes into it, someone knocked on the door. It was probably Yamaguchi. He'd texted me earlier asking if I wanted him to bring me some coffee from my favorite coffee place to cheer me up, but I refused, saying that I'd rather be left alone. But knowing him, he probably did it anyway since I never turned down coffee.

Grumbling a bit, I got up and walked to the door with my blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I slowly opened the door, prepared to scold my friend for not listening to me. But it wasn't Yamaguchi that was standing at my door.

Had I not been so surprised, I might have just shut the door in his face. But I wasn't like him. “Are you sick or just insane?” Tsukishima asked, staring at the blanket I wore. It was a fair question, it was summer after all, but it annoyed me. What was he doing here anyway?

“What are you-” I started to ask why he came here, but noticed that something had capture Tsukishima's attention. That something was the movie I'd been watching. Did he like that one or something? I hadn't been paying attention to it when I picked it, so I didn't even know what it was. Rethinking my strategy, I looked up at him with a sigh. “Why don't you come in?”

He nodded and stepped inside, handing something to me. “Here.” I took the thing from his hands and looked down at it. Coffee. I wasn't sure if I should smile or question if it was poisoned. “From Yamaguchi. He said you were feeling down and that this would cheer you up.”

It was hard to believe that Tsukishima would actually be doing something this nice, even if Yamaguchi had forced him to. Taking a sip, I couldn't resist a smile. It was my favorite. “Thanks...”

I set the coffee on a nearby table and stared up at him. This couldn't possibly be the only reason he'd come here. Wait a second... how did he even know where I lived? “Yamaguchi told me where you live,” he said, staring at the TV screen as he answered the question I hadn't asked yet.

Reaching for the remote, I stopped the movie. Tsukishima gave me a small glare as he turned back to me. “I thought you might want to see it from the beginning, so I was going to start it over.” His expression instantly softened. Clearly he hadn't expected that. “It's the kind of thing friends do, but since we're not friends, I guess you could say it's called being nice.”

At that point, we seemed to forget about everything else as Tsukishima joined me in a dinosaur movie marathon.

 

 _Warm..._ I thought to myself as I sleepily opened my eyes.  _I fell asleep?_ I tried to sit straight up, but something stopped me. Looking up, I found Tsukishima's sleeping body leaning on me with one arm around my shoulder and his glasses starting to fall off his face.

Wait... his arm is... when did he...? I didn't remember him doing such a thing... Had he done that after I'd fallen asleep? I don't even remember falling asleep... What time was it? My eyes widened as I looked a the clock on the wall. It was four in the morning. I must have been out for a long time.

Turning my gaze back to him, a startling thought crossed my mind. He was actually quite cute when he slept. Snoring softly and a tiny bit of drool escaping him... glasses falling out of place... he'd never looked so peaceful or sweet. I really hated to wake him, but his family might have been worried. And it would probably look really bad if someone saw him leaving my house really early in the morning.

“Tsukishima...” I said softly as I gently shook him. Hopefully he wasn't a heavy sleeper. He didn't move. Okay, let's try again. “Tsukki...” I called in sing-song type of voice. Still nothing. Okay, third time's a charm, right? “Kei...”

This time, I finally got some kind of reaction: a small groan and a mumble that sounded sorta like my name. Okay, time to try something else... I leaned and brushed the tip of my nose against his cheek. Maybe that'll get his attention. He mumbled something again. I guess that wouldn't work after all.

For a second I wondered if a kiss might wake him, but quickly tossed it aside. Something stupid like that wouldn't work on him. With a sigh, I tried to shake him awake. This time, he finally opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times after fixing his glasses. “I fell asleep?” he asked, still not fully awake. I had to admit, he was quite adorable in this state. Though it was a shock when his arms surrounded me, pulling me to him. Maybe he was less awake than I'd thought...

With his face nuzzled into my neck, it was hard to understand him when he spoke. “You know, you really are annoying, but...” Tsukishima came back up to look me in the eyes, confusing me. “You're more annoying when you're not with me.”

He leaned in close, making me even more confused. “T-Tsukishima?” This was a bit closer than I'd ever thought he'd get to me, and it was a bit frightening. What happen to that jerk Tsukishima? That I at least knew how to handle. This? No way.

With a sigh of annoyance, he backed up a bit. “You were so annoying and persistent that I got used to you always being there...” Ah, there's the Tsukishima I knew. “So when you suddenly weren't, it made me more annoyed.”

I got it now. “You could just say that you missed me, like a normal person would,” I giggled a bit. “Maybe then I would have understood you the first time.”

He scowled at me before pulling me close again. “Damn, you're annoying...” His lips pressed to mine, preventing me from saying anything more. “But it's more annoying when you're not with me...”


	25. You Look Good In My Shirt (So Inuoka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuoka really doesn't get enough love. Neither does his friend Yuuki Shibayama. They're both just so adorablely cute.

_It's raining..._ A small smile crossed my face. I'd always loved the rain. The way it felt against my skin... that free and relieving sort of feeling, like it was washing away all my troubles. Of course, it's not that amazing when it's pouring down.

I didn't realize that it was going to rain so badly, or else I'd have brought an umbrella. With my schoolbag in my hand, I stepped out into the rain. Maybe it would have been smarter to run, but I just walked at my usual pace. It was only a fifteen minute walk from the school to my house anyway.

Making my way along the sidewalk, my clothes quickly became soaking wet. Then, the rain suddenly stopped hitting me. I looked around, but it was clearly still raining. My gaze shifted up to see an umbrella over my head. Behind me was the one holding it over me.

“Inuoka? What are you doing here?” I almost asked if he was supposed to be at practice, but then I remembered that they'd canceled the after-school activities because they were worried about the weather getting bad. “Isn't your house in the opposite direction?”

Inuoka nodded. “It is, but I wanted to talk to you and you didn't have an umbrella so I thought I'd share mine.”

It was sweet of him to do that for me, but by sheltering me from the rain, he was allowing himself to get wet. If he intended to walk all the way to my home and then all the way back to his, he'd no doubt catch a cold.  _If_ he didn't get anything worse.

“Inu... you're getting all wet...” I scolded the boy. “You're going to get sick...”

If he heard me, he didn't show it. Instead, he jumped into telling me all about the practice match the volleyball club had with Karasuno a little while back. Apparently it had been a lot of fun for him and he'd been so excited to tell me about it. Though until now, he'd never had a chance because we were in different classes.

As he went on talking about it, he was constantly moving his arms around excitedly. In fact, he was moving around so much that I had to hold onto the umbrella or else it would have been pointless to even have it. He was still going on about it by the time we reached home.

Despite having the umbrella, both of us looked like someone had dropped a swimming pool full of water on us. I was fine, since home was right in front of me. Inuoka though, would not be. If he tried to walk back home in the condition he was in now, he'd be sick before he could even get halfway back to the school.

As he turned to walk back, I grabbed his arm to stop him. “Come inside and let your clothes dry.” I smiled up at his adorably confused face. “Wouldn't want the volleyball club to get mad at you for getting sick because you were walking around in the rain.”

He nodded and smiled before following me into the house. After we were safely inside, I told him to wait by the door as I ran off. I returned shortly after, tossing a towel at Inuoka's head and handing him some clothes to change into.

“I'm gonna go find me some dry clothes,” I smiled up at him before pointing at the things I'd given him. “Those should fit you, so wear that while your stuff dries out.” He opened his mouth to ask something but I spoke again before he could get a word out. “My parents won't be back until the weekend, so don't worry about anything. We're the only ones here, so you can change wherever.”

He said a quick thank-you and I wandered off to my room. After a few minutes of rummaging through my dresser, I finally found something to wear. As I slipped my shirt off, I forgot that I'd left my door open. So when I looked up before I put my new shirt on, my eyes fell on a frozen, red-faced Inuoka standing outside my bedroom door.

Had I been a normal girl, I probably would have screamed or at least shouted at him to get out. But I really didn't mind. We were good friends and I may or may not have had a tiny crush on him. Though it was beginning to make me feel a little awkward with him staring like that.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ I counted down the seconds until his brain started working again. Once it did, he ran off into the other room. After I'd finished changing, I returned to the other room and saw him sitting on the floor, eyes closed tight and face bright red.

Hearing my footsteps, his eyes shot open and I was hit with a whirlwind of words. Even though I could on pick up some of it, I could tell it was an apology. I just laughed a little. “No worries, Inu.” Finally looking him over, the clothes I'd let him borrow sort of suited him. “By the way, you look pretty awesome wearing my favorite shirt.”

 

_The next day before volleyball practice..._

“Hey Inu!” I waved at the energetic boy who was just about to start volleyball practice. In my arms I had his clothing that he had forgotten at my place the night before, as well as his cell phone. Not to mention I was also hoping to get my favorite t-shirt back. It was the only I'd had that would have been big enough for him, plus he was one of my best friends, so I didn't mind letting him use it.

He came right over with a slight blush on his face. Must have been remembering when he'd walked in on me. Poor guy might be super talkative, but when it came to attractive girls, he could be quite shy.

“You left these at my place last night,” I said, handing him his clothes and pulling his phone out of my pocket. That earned both of us some stares from his teammates. Knowing most of them, they probably thought he got lucky. “And I'd like to get my shirt back sometime. It is my favorite one, after all.” Knowing that the others (minus Shibayama) would misinterpret that, I winked at Inuoka. After all, what harm was there in letting his teammates think he got with a cute girl?

“Aww... I was hoping I could keep it...” he smiled. So oblivious... it's too cute. “It was so nice and soft...”

I couldn't hold back a giggle. He was too adorable... and innocent... It actually made me sorry for the barrage of questions he was about to get the second I was gone. “As much as I love ya, I don't love ya that much.” Pausing a moment, the image of him wearing it flashed through my mind. “But I must say, you looked really good in my shirt.”

Poor Inuoka was going to be put through hell after I left. Though I couldn't say I minded the thought of having done anything with my best friend, even if it hadn't actually happened...  


	26. Be Gentle (Yutaro Kindaichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this was so much cuter in my head. There was also a much more mature version in my head to but I don't plan on writing that.

A small meow distracted me from my studying. A black and white cat stood right next to where I sat with my study buddy Kindaichi.

“I wouldn't pet him, he doesn't like people,” Kindaichi warned. Of course, I was already petting the cat and it seemed to be enjoying it. Warning proven useless. “That's weird... normally he'll scratch you before you can even get close.”

In an attempt to take advantage of his cat's friendly mood, he reached over to try and pet him. Though the cat wasn't happy with that and swatted at him automatically. Kindaichi hissed in pain and jerked his hand back.

“Are you okay?” Taking his hand in mine, I looked it over, completely missing the blush that appeared at my touch. “It doesn't look that bad. You should let me clean it though, that way it won't get infected.”

After being led to the bathroom, I quickly set about cleaning the small scratch on the back of his hand. “There,” I said with a smile as I carefully placed a band-aid over the cut.

“Thanks...” This time I didn't missed the red tint that cover his cheeks. Kindaichi placed an arm on each side of me, caging me between him and the bathroom sink. My heartbeat quickened and I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, but was quickly stopped by a pair of lips meeting my own.

As I kissed back, he pushed me so that my back was pressing against the sink's edge. My hands moved up to rest against his chest. But as he tried to press against me more, I had to push him away. That was when I saw the hurt look on his face. I had to apologize...

“Sorry-” We'd both tried to apologize at the same time. I couldn't resist a giggle.

“Huh?”

His sad face turned into a surprised one as I smiled up at him. “Sorry I had to push you away, but the edge of the sink was digging into my back. It was kinda painful.”

“Sorry about that...” Kindaichi apologized, scratching at the back of his head shyly as another blush appeared. “I didn't mean to push so hard.”

“I'll forgive you on one condition.” He raised an eyebrow as my hands moved his arms around my waist. I smiled, pulling his face down to mine. “Kiss me again?”


	27. If You Can't Say It, Show It (Chikara Ennoshita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done! You wanted a sequel for Ennoshita and Little Suga, so here it is! By the way, I will be making a fanfic about these two. There's just so much more to their story that this just isn't enough. And I actually did give Little Suga a name.

Ever since that day, something about Little Suga had seemed off. If I could have, I'd have asked her what was wrong. _If_ I could have... Lately it seemed like she'd been avoiding me. Of course, I had no idea why or if she actually was avoiding me on purpose.

Unable to ask her directly, I decided to talk to her brother about it. Pulling him to the side, I felt myself getting a little nervous. Though things like that were pretty normal for me, so I just pushed through it. “Hey Suga... your sister...” I really wanted to ask, but just putting the words together was a struggle. Taking a deep breath, I tried it again. “I think your sister's been avoiding me.”

I'd expected him to be surprised, but that wasn't how he reacted. In fact, he seemed calm, like he already knew. “If you want to know why, you'll have to ask her.”

As if it were that simple... I'd already tried to, but I hadn't had any chance to say even a single word to her. All I could do was sigh. “How can I do that when she won't talk to me?” I didn't even know what I could have possibly done wrong.

Sugawara glanced around the room before stepping closer and lowering his voice a bit. “I promised I'd let her handle these things on her own, but I will say this...” he paused a minute and I waited for him to continue. “Think back to the last day you talked to her. What happened that day?”

I did as he asked and thought about it. Still, I couldn't see what I'd done wrong. “Well, it doesn't have anything to do with your sister, but a classmate of mine confessed to me earlier that day and I rejected her.” That one surprised Sugawara. “Though I did agree to walk her home that day. And then she showed up when-”

That was it. That had been the moment when Little Suga had started acting weird. “Your sister had said there was something she wanted to talk to me about something and then when that girl showed up, she made up an excuse and just said it was something for homework and that she'd just ask you instead. Then she just ran off,” I explained. Though even though I could pinpoint that moment, I couldn't quite figure out  _why_ though.

“After your sister ran off, the girl I was walking with made some joke about how she was probably going to confess. But that couldn't be possible.” I shook my head. Little Suga would never feel like that towards me, right? “Even if she thought like that about anyone, it would be someone like Daichi or Tanaka or Nishinoya...” My voice grew smaller as continued. “She'd never fall for someone like me...”

Sugawara's mouth fell open in surprise and his eyes widened as he realized what I'd just said. “Ennoshita, do you like her?”

 

_(Little Sugawara/Reader's POV)_

I wanted to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to see him. I didn't want to see him. My mind was such a mess after I'd seen my crush with his girlfriend.

Maybe she wasn't really his girlfriend. I hadn't seen them together since that day. But then again, I had been trying to avoid Ennoshita, so of course I hadn't seen them.

I sat against the wall with my knees pulled to my chest. My face was buried in my arms as I tried not to cry. In all my life, my heart had never ached like this. Unrequited love is always the worst... Maybe I should just give up on him. It seemed like the best idea.

My phone buzzed with a text. That was probably Koushi again... He'd sent me at least four texts within the past fifteen minutes. Each one was just like the last, insisting that I come to the gym to meet him. Like the others, I just ignored it.

Another minute later, it started ringing. Apparently he'd given up on texting. I hit the button to reject the call, but it started ringing barely a second after. Repeating this several more times he gave up on then. Suddenly there was another text. This time, I at least read it.

_Get your ass down here NOW._

Koushi had to be pretty mad if he were talking like that. Or maybe one of the guys had stolen his phone. Moments later there came another.

_Don't make me come and get you._

And then another.

_I sent Tanaka and Nishinoya after you. Get here now._

I sighed and stuffed my phone into my pocket. Sure, practice was over now, but that didn't mean that Ennoshita wasn't still there. That was a risk that I wasn't willing to take right now. No matter how much I cared for him, he was the one person I couldn't face right now.

“There you are,” I heard the familiar voice of Tanaka say. Looking up, I met the eyes of both Tanaka and Noya. “Your brother has been worried sick about you. Why won't you go meet him?”

I didn't answer him. There wasn't any good reason not to, just my own stupid emotions. “I don't want to,” I said, putting my head down again.

That answer didn't please the second year duo. “Suga says to make come with us and if you won't come willingly, then I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you there.”

My head snapped up at Noya's threat. He might have just barely been taller than me and noticeably stronger too, but could he actually do that? Or was it just a bluff? Though if Noya couldn't, I knew Tanaka most definitely could.

“You wouldn't...”

Long story short, I ended up in the gym. Against my will of course.

After some dragging and insisting, I now found myself face to face with the one person I didn't want to see. Even though I loved him, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. It just hurt too much. Why would Koushi do this to me? So cruel...

Now that we were alone, I wasn't sure what to say. Sure, I probably owed him some answers after I'd avoided him for so long. But what could I possibly say to him? 'Hey I was going to confess to you but then your girlfriend showed up and I've been too heartbroken to even look at you'? Just thinking it sounded stupid.

This silence was killing me.  _Say something, Ennoshita!_

“I-” Ennoshita started to speak, but it seemed his nerves had gotten the better of him. The awkward silence continued until I felt something grabbing my hands. I looked up to see him standing closer, but his eyes were focused on the ground.

I heard him mumbling something, but I couldn't quite understand. His grip on my hands tightened. His eyes shifted up to meet my own and before I even knew it was happening, something soft pressed against my lips.

As Ennoshita pulled away, I remembered something I'd once heard Koushi say.  _If you can't say something, then try to show it instead._ That's right... This was my one chance to tell him what I felt. And if I couldn't find the words, then I had to show him somehow.

But as I opened my mouth to speak, I was interrupted by Ennoshita's voice. “I like you!” he said suddenly. “For a long time now, I've really liked you... Will you...” I could see his words getting caught in his throat, but I knew what he was asking and that was all that matter.

Giving his hands a gentle squeeze. “Yes.” And with that, I kissed him.


	28. Speak (Shohei Fukunaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had a little too much fun with this request.

Same old stuff... Same old boring practices...

I let out a sigh as I watched the boys' volleyball club as the practiced. Personally, I never really cared for volleyball. If my grandfather wasn't the coach, there was no way in hell that I would be the manager. In fact, if I had a choice, I'd quit.

Moving here to live with my grandfather hadn't been my decision either. No way. My parents wanted me to straighten up and learn some proper manners. So I had to leave my happy little life in the U.S. to start a boring one here in Japan. Lame, right?

Though I will admit, a certain fellow had caught my eye in way that others hadn't before. He was a quiet guy; I don't think I've ever heard him say a word. But sometimes I'd see him laughing, though I never knew just why.

As I watched the boys, I caught a fragment of conversation between two first years, a second year and a third year. One first year was talking about a rumor he'd heard about one of his female senpais. “-slept with half the guys in her old high school!”

The second year, Kozume, seemed very uninterested in the conversation. The other first year and the third year, Inuoka and Kuroo, seemed a bit surprised by the rumor the one first year, Lev, was telling them. “There's no way...” Inuoka said.

Lev nodded quickly. “Our manager would do something like that! I even saw her sneaking out of an empty classroom the other day wit-” Not wanting my personal life revealed like that, I snatched a volleyball up and threw it straight for the back of the tall boy's head, hitting it hard enough to shut him up.

My actions earned me a scolding from my grandfather, Nekomata-sensei, and some snickering from one of the second years, Fukunaga. Seeing him gave me an idea. I called out to him, telling him I needed his help with some stuff in the clubroom later. I didn't actually  _need_ help, but I decided to use this as an opportunity to force the silent boy to speak.

 

Later on, as I expected, Mr Silent waited for me in the clubroom. We sat together, going through a stack of papers I'd brought. Though the whole time, he still had yet to say a single word.

I was about to say something as I discovered something that wasn't supposed to be there. A picture. In it were eight members of the volleyball club that I quickly recognized. As my eyes fell on one individual, I couldn't help but laugh. “What the hell are you doing, Fukunaga?”

Holding the picture up so that he could see, I only got a small shrug and a laugh in return. What was it going to take to get just a word out of this guy?

Deciding this required a more forceful approach, I tackled him to the ground while he seemed to be distracted. Pinning him down and climbing over him was much easier than expected. “Damnit! Why won't you speak?” I growled at the boy beneath me.

My response was a calm stare. Then out of nowhere, I found our position reversed. Now I was trapped under him. He leaned close to my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck. “Have you ever thought that maybe I prefer doing over talking?”

Unable to come up with any sort of response, I laid there frozen. Fukunaga was smirking, I just knew he was. He leaned in just long enough to nibble the side of my neck just below my ear before suddenly standing up and walking out the door.

His laughing could be heard even after her was long out of sight. I'd been so caught up in my mission that I didn't consider that he'd had his own. That mission, apparently, had been to foil my own.

_Well played, Fukunaga, well played..._


	29. Pretend Boyfriend (Yuuki Shibayama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just take a second to just squeal about how adorable Yuuki is? Haha.

“I don't know what to do...” I sighed. I'd just finished explaining to my two best friends about how a third year had been making advances towards me and how it had been making feel uncomfortable. As much as I'd have liked to ask the guy to stop, I was much to shy and awkward around him to even stutter out a word.

Shoyo, who I'd been friends with since the beginning of middle school, was the first to speak. Like usual, he had an idea. “I know! If you had a boyfriend, you wouldn't have to worry about it because he'd protect you.”

“That's brilliant Shoyo!” said my other best friend, Inuoka. We'd met just this year after I'd started school at Nekoma and became the manager for the boys' volleyball club. He was just like Shoyo, so we'd become friends quite quickly. “I know someone who'd be perfect!”

When Shoyo excitedly asked who, Inuoka whispered it to him, refusing to let me know. Whatever name he gave, it surprised Shoyo. “Really? Him?”

Inuoka nodded. “The whole team knows that he really likes her. So even if it's only pretend until training camp is over, everyone would believe he's her boyfriend. And I know he won't mind because he really likes her.”

The more the two boys talked about it, the more curious I became. Obviously this guy was someone from Nekoma. It couldn't be Kenma or Kuroo. And not Fukunaga because no one ever knew what he was thinking. Lev maybe, but I probably would know if it were since he wasn't good with keeping secrets.

Soon Inuoka ran off to retrieve this mystery guy, leaving me alone with Shoyo. But before I could ask him about the guy, we were joined by Lev. And I had to explain what was going on once again. Though this time, Lev had something much different to say.

“He went to find Shibayama,” Lev said with a certainty. “He has a huge crush on you.”

That really wasn't who I'd expected. Though if I thought about it, it did make the most sense. None of the other guys seemed like they'd have nay interest, not unless it were Inuoka or Yamamoto. But Inuoka was my best friend and Yamamoto was terrified of girls.

“L-Lev!” the voice of Yuuki Shibayama cried out, signaling his and Inuoka's arrival. The poor boy's face was starting to turn red. “Y-you can't just tell people things like that!”

Hoping to make Shibayama feel better, I gave what I hope was a reassuring smile. “Did Inuoka explain everything?” I asked, looking down at the floor. This plan wasn't one that I was really fond of, but if it would work like my friends said, then it was worth a try. Though I hated to think that it might hurt someone as sweet as Shibayama.

When he shook his head, the boys explained the situation. After hearing it, he quickly agreed to the plan.

 

After the practice matches were done for the day, Bokuto from Fukurodani tried to convince me to help him practice. He made me uncomfortable by just being near me; I didn't want to practice with him. But try as I may, he wasn't letting me refuse. Not to mention our captain was on his side.

I wanted to get away from him, but I was trapped. Then Shibayama came to my rescue. “She can't practice with you,” he said, his voice shaking slightly. “She already promised to help me since Yaku's busy with Lev... a-and... she... she's my girlfriend... so you should l-leave her alone!” Despite all his stuttering and how cowardly he sounded right now, I thought he was incredibly sweet and brave to stick up for me like that, especially to our captain and an ace from another school. Not to mention they were both our senpais as well.

Bokuto bought the story, but Kuroo didn't seem like he fully believed it. “Prove it,” he challenged, knowing Shibayama wouldn't dare to do anything if I wasn't actually his girlfriend. Though he seemed to forget that he might be too shy to even if we really were together. “Prove that she's really your girl. Kiss her.”

Shibayama gave me a panicked look. Neither of us expected anyone to question it, so we hadn't been prepared for this. But luck was on our side and someone called out to Kuroo. Taking advantage of the distraction, Shibayama grabbed my hand and ran.

We didn't stop until we were sure that we were far enough away. Relief flooded through me and I hugged Shibayama in gratitude for rescuing me. “Thank you...” I mumbled, hiding my face in his chest. Inuoka had certainly been right in choosing him for this. “Thank you so much, Yuuki...”

He hugged me tightly in return as he spoke. “Can... can I kiss you?”

I looked up in surprise. His face was turning red and couldn't meet my eyes. In all honesty, I was feeling as nervous as he looked right now. But still I nodded.

And as we kissed, I couldn't help but wonder if this pretend relationship would someday become something much more.


	30. Gamers (Kenma Kozume)

“You're in luck. Looks like we've got one copy of it,” the guy behind the counter said. This little game shop was one I came to pretty often, so I'd gotten to know a few of the guys who worked there. Lucky for me, the two here today were ones I knew. Yutaro was the one talking to me now. “Should be right on the shelf.”

I shook my head. “I looked, but I didn't see it.” It was possible that I just missed it though.

That was when the other guy spoke. His name was Satori and his appearance always reminded me of someone, though I could never remember who. “Why don't you have Eagle Eyes find it?” he suggested, laughing like there was some joke that I wasn't aware of. Though I was curious: who was this 'Eagle Eyes'?

Yutaro grinned like Kuroo always did. “That's right...  _she's_ working today, isn't she?” So there was a third person working today... wait... did he just say 'she'? As in a female?

Without another word passing between them, Satori called out to this other employee.“Yo Eagle Eyes!” Almost instantly, a girl peeked out from the other side of a row of shelves. “Resident Evil 5, go!”

“On it!” The girl just flashed a grin and disappeared from view.

Satori and Yutaro just chuckled to themselves. “She's a cutie, huh?” Yutaro said, smirking. “It's too bad that she's a bit young for us. But not for you I guess.” From what I knew, the two were 23 and 25, with Satori being the younger.

Satori laughed. “She's single by the way.” There was another Kuroo-smirk. “She's great in bed, by the way.” That earned him a punch in the shoulder from his coworker. “Ow! I just heard it from Kou! It's not like I did anything with her. Though I wouldn't mind if-” He was cut off by another punch from Yutaro.

“Are you boys ever going to grow up?”

 

_(Reader's POV)_

“Are you boys ever going to grow up?” I said in a scolding tone. So immature... but there were my friends. Slowly, I made my way over. In my hands was the game that the one boy had been looking for. I'd actually found it almost as soon as they'd asked, but I wanted to hear a bit of their conversation.

Of course, I didn't expect Satori to mention the brief fling I'd had with his brother Koutaro. Not to a stranger at least. Even if the stranger was cute. His hair was interesting too. What was that word again for hair like that... pudding head? I think that was it.

“Nope,” Satori grinned at me. Then, as I figured he would, he gestured to the boy he'd been talking to. “This is Kenma. He comes in a lot, but this is the first time you two have been here at the same time.”

I nodded politely to him. “It's nice to meet you, Kenma,” I said handing him the game. “Have you played this one yet?” He shook his head. “Well, it's definitely a good one. It's even better if you play it co-op.”

As I smiled at him, he awkwardly looked away. That, unsurprisingly, gave Satori something to tease about. “Maybe you could be his co-op,” he said suggestively.

“Oh shut up Satori,” I playfully scolded him.

“Hmm? Did you make some new friends, Kenma?” a voice called out as I saw a taller guy with messy hair make his way over. Must have been a friend of his. “You ready to go?”

Kenma nodded and started to leave with his friend. But what Satori had said had given me an idea. I couldn't let him leave quite yet.

“Hey Kenma, wait a sec!” I called to the boy before looking at Satori who gave me a knowing grin and tossed me a pen and some paper. Quickly scribbling something down, I handed the paper to Kenma. “If you're ever looking for a co-op, give me a call.”

He smiled and waved goodbye while I tried to ignore Satori's teasing. Kenma seemed quite interesting and, if I ever got the chance, I would have liked to get to know him.

 

_Extended Ending:_

As the two walked away from the little game shop, they talked about the scene that had just played out. “You know she was hitting on you, right?”

“No she wasn't.”

“She definitely was. When she said that, she was offering  _more_  than just playing video games.”

“You don't know that.”

“Actually, I do. I know her.”

“She didn't seem to know you.”

Kuroo decided to rethink his former response. “I know her, but we've never met.”

“How?”

“Well, awhile back Bokuto was whining about being a virgin, so his bro Satori hooked him up with a girl he worked with. And afterwards Bokuto wouldn't stop bragging about how awesome it was and kept showing me pictures.”

“So that's why Satori always looked so familiar...”

There was silence between the two boys for awhile. “So you gonna call her?”

Kenma thought about his question for a few moments before answering. “Maybe.” After all, she did know more about the game than he did.


	31. Vending Machine Mishap (Lev Haiba)

During my lunch break, I did something I didn't usually do; I wandered around the school. With SB tucked under my arm, I encountered almost nothing. Though there was one thing I saw that would definitely be the highlight of my day. Or maybe week. Hell, probably even the entire month.

“Lev?”

At the sound of my voice, the boy looked up at me with an embarrassed grin. His hand, or rather, his whole arm was inside the vending machine. Lev's body was sitting on the ground right in front of it and he didn't appear to be in any hurry to get out of there.

You can guess what that meant. “You're stuck, aren't you?”

He opened his mouth, probably to make up an excuse, but just closed it again and nodded. For some reason, this really didn't surprise me. “It got stuck, so I thought maybe I could reach it and get it unstuck...”

“... and you got stuck in the process,” I finished with a small laugh. Walking around to his back, I knelt down. “Hold on, I'll get you out.” I set my ball down beside the machine and placed a hand on Lev's shoulder. “Now just relax and let me control you for a minute.”

Carefully, I had him lean back a bit. Reaching up to his arm, I grabbed on. After a bit of work, I successfully freed his arm from the machine. And as his way of thanking me, I was tackled to the ground in a hug.

“Thanks!” he said excitedly, still squeezing me tightly. As I opened my mouth to insist that he let go, I was released from his grip and he stared unhappily at the machine. “But it's still stuck...”

“Which one was it?” He answered by pointing to the object he'd failed to get.

With a playful grin, I pulled out the sticky notepad that I always carried and stuck one of them on the machine in just the right spot.  _Target marked._  Next I scooped up my soccer ball and set it down again just the right distance from the machine.  _Take aim_. Lining it up just right, I smiled and did what I had to.  _Fire!_

The ball hit the front of the machine, making Lev's trapped snack fall. “That's amazing!” An idiotic grin covered his face and his eyes were full of amazement. “How did you know that would work?”

“There was a vending machine at my middle school that got stuck like that all the time.” I smiled at him as I remembered all the times I'd had to deal with these situations. Well, not the arm-being-stuck part. “That's why I started carrying a soccer ball around all the time. Everyone would always ask me to get their stuff unstuck-”

The school bell rang, signaling that we were supposed to be in class right now. “We're late!” Instantly, I ran off, trying to hurry to class before I was too late.

 

_Extended Ending:_

“You're late,” the teacher said in a very bored tone as I reached my classroom. “Sit down before I decide to give you a detention.”

Not wanting to argue it, I nodded. “Yes ma'am.”

“It's not her fault!” an all too familiar and energetic voice said from the doorway. My head snapped around to see Lev standing there with my ball held in his hands. “She was helping me, so it's my fault.”

As I approached him and took it back from him, one of my classmates decided to be funny. “You got your arm stuck in the vending machine again, didn't you?” The entire class laughed as a slight blush of embarrassment appeared. Though it could only be seen from the distance between us.

“ _Again_?” The teacher was surprised that it had happened more than once. “You mean to tell me you're stupid enough to try that again after getting stuck once?”

“It's been at least seven times since the beginning of the year, actually,” Shibayama said, embarrassing poor Lev even further. Now the boy's face was red with embarrassment, causing even more laughter. Even the teacher was laughing.

And maybe I giggled a little too. “Next time, just come get me first, alright?” I said through my giggles while everyone else wasn't listening.

My only response was a quick nod and that cute, idiotic grin of his as he ran off to his class.


	32. Bullies (Daichi Sawamura)

_Come on... almost..._ I could just barely touch it... What, you ask? That would be my schoolbag... which was currently sitting on top of the vending machine... Being shorter, it was just out of reach. My fingertips could just barely brush against it.

Sighing in defeat, I sat on the ground next to the machine. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened. Actually, this kinda stuff happened a lot. Bullies were definitely not anything new to me. Of course, even if I was used to this by now, it didn't mean I had to like it.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms. In all honesty, I really hated this. It wasn't until a voice spoke that I dared to move.

“Are you alright?” It was a deep, manly sounding voice. At least, that's how it sounded to me.

Shifting my eyes upward, I saw a guy who didn't quite look like he was a student. He didn't quite look old enough to be a teacher though and he was wearing one of the jackets that I always saw the volleyball club wearing. Though I didn't recall ever seeing him before.

I pointed up at the top of the machine. With a small sigh, I returned my head to its previous position of resting on my knees. He doesn't speak and I'm not looking, so I assumed he'd just left. That's what everyone else always did. Suddenly, something brushed against my arms, making me look up.

The guy stood in front of me, my bag held out in front of him. My mouth fell open slightly. He'd actually helped me? That wasn't something I was used to. In fact, it had never happened before. But regardless, I gratefully accepted his kindness.

After I'd thanked him, he didn't leave right away. “Who put your bag up there?” he asked. His voice sounded amazing and it made my heart flutter. Even though I'd never mention it any other time, I couldn't stop myself from admitting the issues I'd had with the bullies and telling their names to this handsome hero of mine.

 

I stood near the doors to the gym. Two days ago, my three bullies and I were called into the vice principal's office. Long story short: someone reported them and they ended up suspended. Of course, no one said who'd reported them. But I had a feeling I knew exactly who.

“Hey there.” The sudden voice gave me a mini heart attack. “Did you need something?”

The boy was a part of volleyball club and was a fairly attractive guy, but he didn't compare to my handsome hero. “Um... I'm looking for someone...”

The light-haired boy smiled kindly at me. “If you tell me, maybe I can help.”

“I'm looking for-” I started to speak but then realized one very important detail:  _I never asked him for his name._  “Um... I actually don't know his name...”

“No problem,” the guy said with a friendly laugh. Whoever this guy was, he was pretty cool, but he had a motherly sort of aura around him. “Just describe him and then we'll see if we can figure it out.”

“Um... he's about your height, maybe a little taller,” I said, trying so hard not to stutter as I tried to imagine how my savior had looked. It was actually kinda hard since I'd only ever seen him the one time. “And dark hair that's kinda short...”

“That could be a few different people,” the motherly boy said. He did look like he was really thinking about it though. Maybe there was something I could think of that would help narrow it down?

“He looked like he might be a third year. Oh! His voice was kinda deep and manly.” My heart raced as I remembered it. At that moment I heard a similar one speaking to someone else. I pointed in the direction the sound came from. “Like that one.” Wait... that voice...

A knowing look crossed his face and he nodded. “That would be our captain.” I watched in silence as he called over my handsome hero. “Daichi!”

Once the guy named Daichi showed up, the motherly boy ran off to join the other boys who were practicing. Being alone once again with my hero, I began to feel incredibly nervous. I'll even bet that I was blushing too.

“Um... You-” I tried to ask if he were the one who had reported my bullies, but the words just wouldn't come out. Luckily, he'd already guessed what I'd wanted to say.

“Yes, I was the one who reported them.” His answer was calm and confident. Not even the slightest touch of shame or regret for doing it. It was actually very admirable. No wonder he's the captain.

“You...” My voice faltered as I tried to speak. “You didn't have to do that!”  _That was too loud!_ Several pairs of eyes turned in our direction. “I... I would have been okay. I mean... I'm used to dealing with that kind of stuff...”

Though even if you're used to something, it didn't mean it still didn't hurt. I was almost certain he knew that too. “That doesn't mean it's okay to let them get away with it.” Daichi gave me a kind smile like the motherly boy had, though something about this was different. But whatever that was I didn't know. “No one should be harassing a sweet girl like you.”

I wanted to argue with him, but how could I? He was perfectly right. Besides, why was I arguing with him anyway... he'd been kind enough to help me and get rid of my bullies. Though they might only be gone temporarily.

When I didn't say anything, he gave me another smile and started to return to his team. “I need to get back to practice.”

“Wait!” I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. Instantly I let go and felt my face turning redder. (I was certain that the blush from earlier had never left.) “Um... I... I didn't get your name.”

“Daichi Sawamura.”

“Thank you for helping me, Sawamura-senpai.”

 

_(Daichi's POV)_

“Looks like someone has a crush!” Tanaka and Nishinoya's voices teased as the little first year ran off. The team knew nothing of my encounter with her the other day, so I guess some teasing might have been appropriate... according to them.

“Tanaka, Nishinoya...” I said in a threatening tone, and they instantly froze.

“W-we meant that she seemed to have a crush on you, Captain...” the duo said in meek voices. “The w-way she was blushing like t-that and all...”


	33. Deny Our Love (Tobio Kageyama, Shoyo Hinata, Toru Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely made for your entertainment (and mine). I had too much fun writing this one. By the way, this one is solely to be funny. No actual pairings here. Well, maybe slight Kageyama X Oikawa. And as for that last bit... I couldn't resist.

When Shoyo Hinata was looking up random things on the internet, he found the last thing he'd ever expected to see in his lifetime.

It was harmless, he swore. At least, it was in the beginning. He was merely looking up pictures of kittens and then pictures of volleyball. Then he thought to himself, “I wonder if there are any pictures of Kageyama online?” So he typed in his teammate's name and a few pictures came up.

Then he wondered, “Does the Grand King have any pictures?” So he typed in Oikawa's name. But what he failed to realize was that he'd forgotten to erase Kageyama's name from the search box. And so now the box contained both names. You can guess what he now saw on his computer screen.

Hundreds of pictures of the duo covered several pages of search results. But that was not what made the energetic boy's jaw drop. No, it was all the things going on in the pictures that shocked the poor boy.

All sorts of images he scrolled past... Kageyama and Oikawa holding hands... That was pretty harmless... One pinning the other against the wall with their faces close... Okay, that was less harmless but not that bad...

Then he saw something that wasn't harmless. Oikawa and Kageyama kissing. Scrolling down further he saw worse.... the two undressing each other.

Hinata quickly scrolled back up. Just that brief glance at the two boys had made his stomach flip unpleasantly. As he tried to force his stomach to settle, his eyes fell on one picture in particular.

Now, a lot of the pictures he'd seen were very obviously fake. A good number were poorly drawn sketches or animated images. Clearly not actual photos. But this one, oh this one was most definitely a photo and real. At least, it seemed that way for Hinata.

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted out to the introverted setter. In his hands was a printed version of the photo he'd found the day before.

Kageyama instinctively turned to the one calling him, only to find himself face to face with a piece of paper. Though the image on the paper nearly gave him a heart attack. “What the hell did you make that for?!”

Hinata stared at his friend in confusion. He had enough trouble passing his classes; how could Kageyama think he'd have the skills to make something so real? No, Hinata was certain no one had the skills to make a picture look this real. This photo was definitely real.

“I didn't do anything!” he said, almost offended by the setter's accusation. “I just found it!” Hinata held up the picture to give Kageyama a better look. “When did you kiss the Grand King?”

Kageyama glared down at the short boy. “I've never done anything like that!” He grabbed Hinata by the front of his shirt. “Burn that picture, dumbass!”

“Tobio-chan, there's no need to get so worked up over a little picture,” sang the voice of the one and (thankfully) only Toru Oikawa. He walked over with that dazzling smile of his and put his arm on Kageyama's shoulders. “You can't deny our love, Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama violently pushed the other setter away. “Like hell I'd ever feel that way about you!”

Oikawa faked an injured look. “So mean, Tobio-chan!” A fake tear appeared in his eye. “Why must you deny our passionate love?”

He was clearly trying to irritate his  _darling_ kouhai, but that was not how Hinata saw things. Little Hinata was believing every word from the Grand King's mouth. It was the Grand King saying it, after all, so it had to be true.

And so the trio continued like this. Hinata questioning why Kageyama was making out with the Grand King. Kageyama violently insisting that he'd never done such a foul thing. And Oikawa fueling the argument by acting all flirty towards the poor setter and asking, “Why must you deny our love, Tobio-chan?”

But little did the trio know, not far from where they were stood four figures, one holding a camera. Wizzy and the rest of Seijoh's third years, Takahiro Hanamaki, Issei Matsukawa and Hajime Iwaizumi, were laughing to themselves while capturing the whole scene before them on video.

 

_Kageyama: I fail to see how this story is funny._

_Hinata: Maybe it's just funny because Wizzy's funny?_

_Kageyama: Wizzy is not funny. Not when she writes crap like this._

_Wizzy: So mean..._

_Oikawa: Mean Tobio-chan! You made Wizzy-senpai sad. Apologize!_

_Hinata: Apologize, Kageyama!_

_Kageyama: … I hate you all._

_Hanamaki: I thought it was funny._

_Matsukawa: We all did. Iwaizumi's still laughing his ass off._

_Kageyama: …_

_Hinata: You going to apologize now?_

_Wizzy: *smiling hopefully*_

_Kageyama: … I will... when hell freezes over!_

_Oikawa: *comforting poor heartbroken Wizzy* So mean, Tobio-chan!_


	34. Fear (Keiji Akaashi)

When my best friend asked me to be a manager for the volleyball club, I thought, 'alright, volleyball's fun, so why not?' But when I got there, what I encountered was  _not_ what I thought. While the members were far from normal, that wasn't why I was mentally freaking out right now. I had assumed that she meant the girls team, but noooo.... it just had to be the  _boys_ team.

Now, you might not think it at a first glance, but I felt uneasy around boys. Okay, uneasy is a bit of an understatement. I was  _terrified._ And with all the times Yukie's attempted to help me get over that fear, I really should have seen this coming.

Now here we stood, facing the entire team. Or rather, Yukie was facing them. Me? Yeah I was cowering behind her.

Despite all my attempts to calm myself and try all those stupid little 'erase your fear' sorts of tricks, I was still shaking and cowering behind my best friend. That is, until a certain guy decided to get a closer look at me.

“Hey there!” Seemingly out of nowhere, a guy jumped out from the other side of Yukie to right next to me. Instantly, I jumped back, tripping over my own feet and falling on my backside. Throwing my arms up like a shield, I could feel my entire body shaking.

This was a bad idea. No, it was the worst idea ever in the entire history of bad ideas. How could Yukie possibly think this would help me get over my fear?

Lucky for me, one of the guy's teammates quickly dragged the energetic fellow away, scolding him for 'idiotic behavior'. It was that moment when I felt like maybe, just maybe this had a chance of working... a very slim chance.

 

Months passed and I started to get over some of my fear. At least, I wasn't so afraid of the boys of the volleyball team... as long as they didn't try to touch me. Well, I'd gotten over Bokuto, the energetic guy who nearly gave me a heart attack on the first day, and simply slapped his hands away whenever he made any attempt to touch me.

But over time, there was one member of the team who'd caught my attention. Someone who I'd wished would try to get close to me. That just so happened to be the one who'd rescued me from Bokuto on that first day. And almost every day after that.

Akaashi was an interesting guy, but for some reason, he always seemed to keep his distance. Everyone else would try to interact with me in some way outside of my manager duties, but Keiji Akaashi seemed like he was trying to stay as far away as he could. Maybe that was why I was so interested in him. Don't they always say that you always want something more when it you can't have it?

I thought about mentioning it to Yukie, but decided against it. She'd only accuse me of having a crush or some nonsense. You can't have a crush on a guy when you're terrified of men... right? It wouldn't make any sense...

As I thought about it, I found myself getting distracted from my task in the middle of practice. And when that is volleyball, that can be a dangerous mistake. I didn't even feel it hit me; I just heard voices shouting at me before everything instantly went dark.

I don't know how much time passed, but when my eyes opened, I quickly noticed that I wasn't in the gym anymore. This was the nurse's office, but just how did I get here? My head was feeling a bit fuzzy and I couldn't remember what was going on before I blacked out.

“You could have dodged that one,” a calm and familiar sounding voice said nearby as I forced myself to sit up. With my head still a bit out of it, it took a moment to put a name with the voice, even though I was looking right at him. “You've done it every other time, so what happened this time?”

 _You._ Akaashi was right though, I could have blocked or dodged it,  _if_  I hadn't been distracted. As much as I would have loved to, I couldn't exactly tell him that it had been his fault.

There was a dull pain in my head where the ball hit and I quickly placed my hand there. “I was distracted.” It kinda hurt to think.

That answer wasn't what Akaashi was looking for. “That was very obvious,” he frowned. “Why were you distracted?”

As much as I would have loved to answer him, Akaashi was the one person that I couldn't tell this too. All I could do was look down at the floor. With the silence and my eyes focused elsewhere, I didn't notice him approaching me until the toes of his shoes came into my view.

Being so close, my nerves were instantly put on edge. Yes, I did want want to be close to Akaashi. I wanted to know how it would feel to have his lips touch mine... But that didn't mean that I wasn't still scared. Or at the very least, nervous.

A hand touched my chin and tilted my head up to meet Akaashi's intense and emotionless stare. Then it hit me:  _he was touching me_. My body stiffened against my will.

“Are you scared?” Unable to speak, I simply nodded. “Of me?” I shook my head. Akaashi wasn't scary. No, I could never be afraid of him. However, he was still a man and men scare me. Bit of a tough situation, huh? “Do you wish for me to leave?”

I didn't. If anything, I wanted him to come closer. But that would only increase the already high level of anxiety that I was feeling. “I-I don't...” I barely managed to stutter out. Then without thinking, another word slipped out. “... closer...”

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. My gaze slipped from his eyes down to his lips. Now that I wasn't looking him directly in the eyes, my nerves calmed just a little. And when his hand was removed from my face, they calmed a bit more.

His hands reached for mine, pulling me to my feet and then into his arms. And there go my nerves again. My hands rested against his chest and I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to calm my racing heart. One arm was around my waist and his hand rested on my cheek.

What expression was on his face right now? I couldn't tell; I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. “Do you wish for me to stop?” his voice asked calmly. It sounded so close... was he right by my ear when he spoke?

I shook my head. “N-no...” Face your fears, right? If you can stand strong against something you're afraid of, then it's supposed to help you become less afraid. Or that's what people say anyway. I've never dared to test it.

When he spoke again, I could feel his breath against my lips. “I have no intentions of hurting you. If you don't feel the same, then by all means, please stop me...” I didn't really understand what he meant, but I’m sure if I'd had my eyes open, I'm sure I'd have understood before it happened.

Nothing more was said; no more words were needed. As Akaashi kissed me, his feelings were clear. And even more, my mind stopped thinking and I felt my fears melting away.

 _Maybe, just maybe, this would work after all..._  That's what I thought as I returned both his kiss and his feelings.


	35. Devil In Disguise (Tetsuro Kuroo)

“Speak of the devil...” I mumbled to myself as Kuroo walked past me. My friends and I were just talking about him a moment ago and now there he was. Silently I hoped he wouldn't notice me.

Beside me, one of my three friends, Kyu, giggled. “You know you like him.”

“I do not!” I said a little too loudly, earning me several looks from everyone nearby. Afterwards I lowered my voice a ton. “Tetsuro Kuroo is the devil...”

“I smell denial...” another friend sang with stupid smile on her face.

That only irritated me further. “I am not in denial!” My arms crossed over my chest. No way in hell would I ever like a guy like him. Okay, maybe I did find him a little attractive. Okay fine... he was very attractive. Any girl would think that, but I'll never admit that I thought it. “He is the devil in disguise.”

Of course, my friends would never believe me no matter how many times I deny it. The fact that I also agreed to be the volleyball team's manager really easily wasn't much help. No, my crush on that bedheaded schemer was much too obvious, at least to those who knew me well.

After a few more minutes of arguing about it, my friends finally gave up on trying to get me to admit it. Alone, I made my way to the clubroom to finish up some papers that needed to be done by the end of the week. Even if I had a few more days to get it done, I wanted to get it over with. And right now while the boys weren't around was the perfect time to do it.

It was nice, working alone in the clubroom. Headphones in, music playing. No volleyballs flying at my head. No loud Yamamoto. No annoying Lev. And no Tetsuro Kuroo. So peaceful... It wasn't long before I lost track of time, as well as the world around me. I didn't even realize that I was singing along to the songs that played either.

 

_Tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki_

_Oikakereba oikakeru hodo kanjita kakushin_

_Uh, masaka no famu fataru?_

_Matowasareta wana ni wakitateba_

_Kumifuseta tenohira ni_

_Kirameita gin no kurosu wa shigyaku no kiwami sa_

 

“ _Motto, hoshiin daro?”_ a voice sang in my ear. That voice wasn't coming from my headphones though, so of course it startled me. I jumped, the papers that I was working on flying out of my hands.

My scarer laughed, making me turn to glare at him. And who else did it have to be besides the one and (thankfully) only Tetsuro Kuroo? “That's a pretty sadistic little song there,” he smirked. “I never thought you'd be into that kinda stuff.”

His presence made me even more irritated. Even if he sounded extremely sexy when he- Oh crap. Did I really just think that? I swear my face was turning red right now.

I quickly collected my scattered pages, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. Just as I'd gotten the last of them, I was pushed against the wall. Kuroo got too close too quickly. The only thing I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and wait for whatever he was about to do. But then nothing happened.

Opening my eyes slowly, I was a bit surprised. He'd backed away and was now staring at me with that stupid smirk of his. The jerk had only been trying to mess with. That's all that ever happened with the two of us. All I was to him was just some girl he liked to tease.

“Tease...” I muttered to myself. Or I thought it was to myself. Kuroo had actually heard me and wasn't about to waste another “perfect” opportunity.

“Oh?” he purred teasingly. “Would you like me to actually do things to you?”

My face flared red again. Actually, it might have still been red from before. “No way in hell!” I quickly shouted out before rushing out the door. But I wasn't fast enough to get away without noticing his laughter at my reaction.

_Tetsuro Kuroo... you really are the devil in disguise._


	36. Not Perfect (Kei Tsukishima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably gonna be some sad ones coming up since I'm in the mood to write sad stuff. So have a cute fluffy moment with a naked Tsukki. (Don't worry, nothing mature about this.) Tsukki might be a little out of character, but that's because I was basing this off of something that actually happened with me and my boyfriend. Even my terrible joke actually happened. (I even said that I'd use it in a story after I'd said it.)

For some couples, a cuddle and a nap is what they want to do after sex. But then again, that's what  _normal_ couples do. For me and Kei,normal isn't what we do. Maybe because I'm far from normal. Throw in his...  _different_... personality, you get a couple that most people just don't understand.

Cuddled up next to him under his blanket, I was comfy and warm. Which was a bit different since I usually dressed myself almost immediately after we were finished since I was one of those types that don't like being naked. And yet in this one moment, I didn't really mind it.

“So... we've still got a couple hours to kill. What should we do?” I hummed with a smile.

He turned his head to look down at me with a fake annoyed expression. “Oh? I was perfectly fine with laying here for the rest of the day. In fact, I could do this forever. But I guess we can do something...” He was being a jerk and we both knew it. But what only we would know is that no matter what terrible things he might say, he never meant them to be hurtful and they were rarely ever serious.

Laughing a bit to myself, I place a quick kiss on his cheek. “Sorry, but I can't be still for more than a few minutes at a time.” That was very true; I always rolled around a tone before going to sleep and often found myself adjusting how I sat in a chair. Though that was one thing he'd never really noticed. And before we knew it, we were laying there discussing how we liked to sleep.

After some time, we both sat up. But as for what we'd do, we still hadn't decided. Still though, it was much too early to be going to sleep, so we needed to figure out something. And I wasn't in the mood to lay around cuddling all day. (Though that was what we did almost every other time we spent the day together. Cuddles and movies, that was our normal.)

“Hmm?” he hummed with his usual smirk. “You're still naked? That's gross.”

With a playful scowl I swatted at him. Every time he made some sort of comment like that, I felt I should hit him. I never actually did though. Not unless it was just a playful tap and even then I don't think that actually counts. “So says the one who's naked.”

“It's my room, so I'm allowed.” Always quick with the comeback. Sometimes it was like he knew what I'd say and already had his response planned before I even knew what I was going to say.

There was no arguing that one. He had every right to be naked in his own room. But then another thought came to me. “Aren't you the one always trying to get me naked?”

He let out a small chuckle. “True.”

“I'm gonna put my underwear back on now,” I said as I reached over to grab it from the pile of clothing that lay next to his bed. “I feel naked without it.”

“That's terrible,” he said, but still laughed anyway. Maybe he was laughing at me for making such a bad joke. Or maybe it was even a pity laugh. “You know, you're a real smartass sometimes.”

Slipping the piece of clothing on, I threw my arms around his neck. “Only with you,” I said, rubbing the tip of my nose against his before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Good.” Without any sort of warning, I was pushed back down into bed. Kei placed a gentle kiss on my lips as he stared down from his position above me. “Because I don't want anyone else to know this side of you.”

Normally I'd tease him with a comment of my own, but right now, I didn't feel like it. Because once more, I could feel myself falling for him. So instead I hit him with a kiss of my own.

He might not be the best guy out there. He's probably not the smartest. And not the nicest either. He's definitely not perfect... but he's mine. And I can say one thing for sure: I love him and I wouldn't trade him for anything.


	37. Idiot (Koutaro Bokuto) *Mature*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to mention that there isn't a non-lemon version of this. Simply because there's no story without that part.

Upon entering my boyfriend's bedroom, I found him exactly how his mother had said. Sulking on his bed, head resting on his knees. At the sight of me, he instantly turned his back to me. Yep, just like his mom had said. He was in one of his moods again.

Without a word, I crept over to him and climbed on to his bed behind him. Bokuto didn't move. “ _Bakato..._ ” I purred, placing a tender kiss just below his ear from behind. His body tensed slightly, but he didn't acknowledge that I'd even done anything. “Koutaro, you better not be ignoring me!” I said in a threatening voice. That, I knew, would definitely get his attention.

He spun around with a pouty expression on his face. “How come you only use my first name when you're mad at me?” I gave him a look, but didn't answer him. “It's only ever 'Bokuto' or 'Bakato' when you're in a playful mood... You don't even call me by my name during sex...”

_You're kidding me, right?_ Was that seriously what he was all moody about? A stupid little detail like me not calling him by his first name? It's not like there was a reason for it... it just never felt right to call him that except when I was angry or annoyed with him. “Is it really bothering you that much?”

Bokuto nodded. “Akaashi's girlfriend calls him by his first name all the time. But you never do and we've been together a lot longer...”

“Keiji has a girlfriend?” Without thinking, I called his best friend by his first name. No doubt that would make my darling Bakato feel even worse.

He frowned even more. “You call him by his first name, but not me?”

Okay, I'll admit, I screwed up. Big time. I had to hurry up and take his mind off of it.

I reached out and took his face in my hands. “You're the only one I love enough to give a nickname to.” Leaning in, I gave him a quick peck on the lips. “It's never felt right to call you anything else, and I like your nickname... You're my Bakato...”

“Being called an idiot isn't exactly a turn on though...” he mumbled, fighting back a smile. Slowly, I was pulling him out of his mood. “I want you to say my name, just one time. Without you being mad at me.”

After giving him one more kiss, I leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Make me...” Being so close, I could feel his body heat up. He knew I was challenging him and was ready to accept it.

Barely a second after I'd backed away, Bokuto had pulled me into his lap and roughly crashed his lips into mine. His kiss was needy and heated; his hands were roaming over ever inch of skin he could get to.

Breaking the kiss, he shifted his attention down to my neck, His lips moved all over, like he was searching for something. Then as he brushed against one spot, a soft moan escaped me. There he stopped and fiercely began to attack it in any way he could while his hands stripped me of my clothing and mine were busy trying to rid him of his.

Once I was freed of my clothes, he roughly pushed me down on his bed. The sort of roughness he was using right now was different than how Bokuto usually was. Not that I was complaining. If a little motivation could turn my sweet Bakato into this, then I'd have to challenge him more often.

He looked down at me. That look in his eyes was one I hadn't seen before. Dark and animalistic was the only way I could thing of to describe it. I was in trouble and I knew it.

Bokuto's lips pressed against my neck one more time before trailing downwards. He lingered a moment on my breasts, but soon went further down. This was something he'd never done before, so when something hot and wet brushed against the area between my legs, the sound that escaped me was one of surprise and pleasure.

His tongue ran along my slit at a very slow, teasing pace. He kept going like that, occasionally dipping his tongue inside a bit and brushing against my clit. I'd get so close and then he'd slow himself, keeping me there in that helpless state.

The longer he kept it up, the more hazy my mind became up I had no idea what was going on anymore. All I knew was that what he was doing felt amazing and that I was moaning and saying something. I don't even know what it was.

Then all of sudden he stops and his face is in front of mine. My lower half is aching, screaming for some sort of release. If his hands weren't pinning mine down I might have done it myself just because I needed it that badly.

But I can feel my release slipping a little further away and my mind is clearing now. There's a look in his eyes that's different from before. When he speaks, his voice comes out soft an it's almost hard to hear his words through his panting. “Say it again...”

He's begging me to say more, but I don't even know what it was that I'd said... wait... maybe it was his name? That had to be it. I challenged him to make me say his name and he'd succeeded. Now he just wants to hear it one more time. “Say my name...” his voice begged me.

How could I resist? I want him so bad that I'd say almost anything to stop this aching. “Koutaro...” My voice came out as little more than a whisper, but that was more than enough for him. He'd gotten what he'd wanted and as he gave me what I wanted, I probably called his name at least ten more times.

When it was all done and over, I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. I was so worn out, yet Bokuto had been the one who'd done everything. Even he was hardly awake. And even though I doubted he would hear me, I couldn't help but say one last thing before letting sleep take me. “I love you, Koutaro...”

 


	38. Aliens (Toru Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not resist :)

“Oh look at that one!” My best friend, Rika Oikawa, and I were bored. So what do you think we were doing? Yep. We were looking up random pick-up lines. Wait, what were you thinking we were doing?

Rika giggled. “That's so cheesy...”

“So's that one!” I laughed, pointing to another one. We'd found so many of them already. Sure, a lot of them were really perverted, but they were still funny.

“Hey check this one out!”

As soon as I saw it, the image of a familiar face instantly came to mind. “That sounds like one your brother would use!” It was impossible not to laugh at the thought. It was so perfect.

Rika elbowed me as a smirk made its way onto her face. She was thinking something devilish, and if it was like every other idea she got, I was going to love it. “Hey, I dare you to go use that one on him.”

“Right now?”

“No, in three years...” she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at me. “Of course right now!”

After some pushing and quick memorization of the line I had to say, I went downstairs. Lucky for us, Hajime and Toru were close friends, even if Hajime would never admit it. Did I mention Hajime was my brother? Anyway, both boys were staying here tonight, just like Rika and I. Kinda like a double sleepover.

It didn't take long to spot my vic... er..  _target_. He was sitting on the couch, with Hajime nowhere in the room. This was the perfect opportunity.

As I got close to him, he looked up at me with his usual smile. Standing there, I pretended to be shy. After all, I was “Iwa-chan's sweet and adorably baby sister.” Though I doubt being only two years younger counts as being a “baby” sister. Most times the two of us would never get this close; Toru was too afraid of Hajime to get more than a meter close to me. But I looked harmless enough, or so I hoped he thought.

“Hey Toru,” I asked, tilting my head. Acting the cutest and sweetest that I could, I hit him with the first half of the pick-up line. “Are you an alien?” The older Oikawa looked at me in confusion. Clearly he was trying to figure why I was asking such a strange question. Then I hit him with the other half of the line. “Because you just abducted my heart!”

His jaw dropped open. Seconds passed like minutes before my words sunk in. And once they did, his reaction was priceless.

Toru jumped on me, hugging me very tightly with an idiotic grin on his face before shouting out to my brother who still hadn't returned yet. “Iwa-chan, I'm marrying your sister!”

Rika had a thrilled expression. In fact, she looked like she was already planning the wedding. My brother's reaction, however, was very much the opposite.

Hajime was right there in less than a second with a furious look on his face. “Like hell you are!”

 

_Bonus Just-For-Laughs Ending:_

As we watched Hajime chase Toru around the room, probably trying to murder him, I looked over to my best friend. We were both laughing to ourselves; it was a funny scene of course. “Hey Rika,” I asked, getting an amused hum in response. “Do you sometimes get the feeling they're secretly gay for each other?”

She lost it. It was merely a joke, but if our brothers had heard us, you can bet they're be trying to murder us. Yeah, we were so lucky that Hajime and Toru didn't hear any of that.


	39. Spider Shower (Toru Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an idea I came up with while taking a shower with a spider. Too hilarious not to do. But since so many characters would have funny reactions, I'm gonna do several spider reactions. So if you want, say who you want to see. Also, I will not be taking any requests for Oikawa for now. The other boys need love too, you know.

When I heard a scream coming from the bathroom, I decided to investigate.

Entering the small room, I saw Oikawa with an expression I had never seen on his face in all the years I'd known him. It was honestly more amusing than I'd thought it would. “What's wrong, Toru?” I asked innocently, though I already had a good idea of what had freaked him out.

“There's a spider in the shower.” Yep, I knew exactly what it was. Oikawa pointed at the corner of of the shower where a single spider sat. It's not like he was big or anything. It wasn't one of those creepy skinny black ones or one of those fat and hairy ones that make a disgusting sound when you squish them... This was just a simple, brown spider you find anywhere. Legs thin as a piece of thread and a body that was tiny. The least creepy and disgusting of all spider-kind.

“Oh,” I laughed a bit at his disgusted face. Unlike Oikawa, I was calm in almost any situation. Unless it involves bees. Then you can bet that I'll be out of there in a heartbeat. “You mean Theo?”

“Theo?” Oikawa had the most hilarious, horrified expression on his face. “You named it?”

It was taking all I had not to laugh right now. “Yeah. We took a shower together earlier, right Theo?”

Every since I'd noticed the little creature sitting in the corner of the shower, I'd secretly been planning this moment. Just imagining his reaction then had been enough to make me laugh out loud. So instead of throwing water at it to knock it off the wall and letting it be pulled down the shower drain, I left him be. In fact, I even went so far as to imagine what conversations we'd have and I even gave him a name.

Oikawa's face went incredibly pale. So pale that I worried he might pass out. “You'll shower with a spider, but not with me?”

“Yeah, well, Theo doesn't try to grope me every two seconds.”

That was it for him. “Get it out of here, now.” As I gave in and released my laughter that I'd been struggling to hold back, I reached over to pick up the spider. Though on the way out of the room, I held him out to Oikawa jokingly, earning me a vicious looking glare from the setter.

I must say, this was the most brilliant idea I'd ever had, and I've had some pretty amazing ones. Of course, the victim of these ideas, Toru Oikawa, would definitely disagree. But I really don't care. As long as I get a laugh from it, right?


	40. Believe It When You See It (Keiji Akaashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just going that this is supposed to be one of those Soulmate AUs. The one where you and your soulmate share identical marks on the wrist of your dominant hand. Or something like that. Note to Self: Never do these again.

I've always kept it hidden. That embarrassing little mark on the soft side of my wrist was always covered. At least, until today when I'd been in such a hurry to get to school that I completely forgot to cover it.

“Is that really what your mark looks like?”

“Seriously?” As I'd expected, I was met with a flood of comments and questions about that stupid little mark on my wrist. My soulmate mark. “Your mark is the Kanji for 'duck'?”

Needless to say, it was beyond annoying. “And this is exactly why I always keep it covered,” I grumbled mostly to myself. It's not like I cared about finding out who my mate was anyway. “Besides, I don't really believe in all that 'soulmate' crap.”

My friends just frowned at me. “You would if you knew who your soulmate was.”

I started to open my mouth to argue with them, but whatever I was going to say was lost when I ran into someone. “Sorry,” I said, giving the stranger a friendly wave. Well, maybe he wasn't exactly a stranger, we did go to the same school after all. Either way, I wasn't in the mood to meet new people today, so I turned and started to continue on my way.

“Hold on a second,” he said. It was then I realized which hand I'd just waved with.

I stopped for just a moment to look back at him. “If you're going to ask about the mark, yes, it's the Kanji for duck,” I said in a bored tone. No doubt this guy would tease me like everyone else. “Now goodbye.”

As I tried to walk away again, the guy grabbed my arm, stopping me. “Wait.”

Now I was getting more than a little annoyed. “What?” If he was just going to make fun of the mark, then I'd rather just cut my arm off to keep from having to put up with that ridiculous and pointless mark. It's not like I believe in soulmates anyway.

My harsh response didn't appear to faze him.“We match.”

“Sorry?”

“Our marks.” The boy held up his wrist to show me. Pulling away the stuff covering his mark, he revealed it to me and those standing close enough to see. “They're the same.”

Looking closer at his and then at mine, I realized he was right. They two marks were an exact match. Even more interesting than that, he kept it covered just like I always did. If it weren't for my rushing today, we might never have known we were so close by this whole time.

“What?!” His friend beside him laughed like a maniac at the sight of it. “That's what your mark looks like, Akaashi?”

The boy named Akaashi gave his energetic friend a bored look. “And now you know why I've never let you see it before...” To think I thought my friends were bad... I think Mr Energetic is ten times worse than all of my friends combined.

Smiling like an idiot in love, I looked back at my friends. And after my next words, they simply high-fived each other. “I think I love him already.”


	41. Choices (Tadashi Yamaguchi, Kei Tsukishima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a dream I had. If you're curious about the dream or want to know about the very large amount of details that I left out because it would have been too long, feel free to ask. It was actually a very cool and detailed dream. Also, try to guess which of the two boys would be saying that last little line.

“It's probably almost over now...” I sighed to myself. Today had been I day that I'd been looking forward to for a long time and guess where I'm stuck instead? A hospital. Just my luck, huh? It's not like it was something I did or even a sickness that got out of hand... it was just something that happened because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“You're alone? Where's your girlfriend?” the nurse asked nicely. She was a kind lady and we'd gotten to know each other pretty well during the few days I'd been here. But in all that time, this was the only time I didn't have anyone else by my side when she'd come to check on me.

I looked down at my hands that were clenched tightly into fists. This wasn't where I was supposed to be. “She's not really my girlfriend,” I admitted. “She's just a friend, but I really like her. I was going to ask her to go with me today, but I can't leave here until tomorrow.”

The nurse gave a sad smile. “You were really looking forward to the festival today, weren't you?” I nodded. The winter festival was always one of my favorites and now I had to miss it. “I'll bet you were planning to tell her how you felt about her.” Once more I nodded. “I'm surprised she actually left you by yourself.”

I didn't know it, but when I'd first been brought in, the girl I'd had a crush on for awhile had stuck by my side at all times. During that time I'd been unconscious, but I heard all about it from Tsukki later on. Apparently she'd been too worried to leave me and even Tsukki had been pretty worried too.

“She went to the festival with Tsukki.” I'd wanted them to stay here with me, but I didn't have the heart to ask them to when she looked so eager to go. Tsukki never had any interest in that kind of thing, but because she went, he went too, claiming that she shouldn't be by herself. “I think I’ll just get some sleep...”

 

I don't know how much time had passed between the time I fell asleep and the time I woke up. But as I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Tsukki sitting by my bed with a video camera in his hands.

“About time,” he said in that annoyed sounding tone he always used. Even if he sounded uncaring, I knew that he did care. Tsukki handed the camera to me and briefly explained how to how work it. I didn't think they'd actually do it when they told me they would record the festival so that I could still see it even though I had to miss it. “Make sure you see it through to the end.”

Tsukki didn't explain why and stood up to leave. He couldn't see, but as I opened my mouth to ask, he was already answering my question. “She's with the rest of the volleyball club,” he said, glancing back at me. “She'll come back to you soon, but make sure you watch that first.”

As he left the room, I looked down at the camera in my hands. Guess I better do as he said.

“Hey Yamaguchi,” her familiar voice said sweetly as soon as I pressed the play button. All I could see was Tsukki though, so I assumed she was the one holding the camera. “You say hi too, Tsukki.”

“Why? It's pointless.”

Just like Tsukki... A small smile made its way onto my face as I watched the two argue about it a moment before her face came into view on the little screen. “Well, Tsukki's being a jerk like usual,” she said playfully. She always had such a cute smile. “We're sorry you can't be here right now. We really tried to get you out of there and if your family wasn't away, you could have been here with us.”

She went through a lot of trouble for me, all because she chose to. “So since you can't come see it yourself, me and Tsukki are going to do everything and go every place that you wanted to go and we're going to record it for you. Then you can watch and it'll be like you were here with us!”

The rest of it went on and they really did everything. Sometimes they'd do something funny and I wouldn't be able to keep from laughing. They came across the other members of the volleyball club and for a while, the video consisted of each of them wishing me well and other cheerful sentiments. Even from Shimizu and Yachi, which made me feel so loved I thought I was tearing up a little.

Sometime around then, my adorable crush passed the camera off to Tsukki, who shortly after passed it off to Daichi when he had to go rescue her from some guys. At that moment I was glad that he'd gone with her. But after that, watching the rest seemed to only make me feel said.

Seeing the two of them together, I began to notice how good they looked together. Just like a couple. And Tsukki, I noticed, looked like he was really enjoying himself. I guess I’d always known that she'd like him more than me. It was too much for me right now. But just as I was about to stop the video, Tsukki's voice popped into my head.

 _Make sure you see it through to the end._ He'd known I'd want to stop when it this far. Did he know how I felt about her? Maybe it didn't matter. Regardless though, I had to see this to the end.

The rest passed about the same until I saw something I wished I hadn't. Since Daichi was still holding the camera, he moved it around and stopped it where Tsukki stood. When I saw him lean over and kiss the girl I loved, I could hear my own heart breaking.

Daichi quickly turned the camera away, saying something about how I wouldn't want to see that and that they should cut that part of the video out. Had that been what Tsukki had wanted me to see? No, that couldn't be... I was sure he knew how I felt about her, so he'd never do something so cruel...

While I was arguing with myself about why Tsukki would want me to see this, I didn't notice him taking back the camera and going off alone until I heard his voice speaking directly to me. “Yamaguchi, I know you saw what happened,” his voice said as he had the camera turned to show his face. “I know about your feelings for her. Actually I feel the same way about her that you do. If we were face-to-face right now, I'd never be able to admit that.”

“When I told you about how she stayed with you all that time, I didn't tell you everything.” It wasn't like Tsukki to be so open about his feelings, so I knew this had to have been hard for him. “She called me that evening, when they first brought you in. The first few times she tried, I didn't answer. I figured she was just going to ask about homework or something stupid and then when I did finally answer, she was pretty upset with me. But more than anything, she was really scared for you. You worried her so much that I thought she was going to break down and cry.”

Tsukki talked a bit more about what happened. Then after awhile, it started to look like it was getting to the end. “And there's one more thing I wanted to tell you about...”

 

_(Reader's POV)_

“You know, when she first started talking to you, I thought she was only doing it to get closer to me,” I heard Tsukishima's voice saying. But when I looked over to where Yamaguchi was laying in the bed, all I saw was him holding the video camera. Did Tsukishima record something after I'd run away from him earlier?

“After awhile though, I could tell that she really cared for you.” Of course I cared for Yamaguchi. The reason I'd started talking to him was because I'd had feelings for that freckled dork. It wasn't until later that I'd started to care for Tsukishima too. “But lately it seems like she's gotten closer to me.”

Yamaguchi didn't look like he realized I was there; he was too busy listening to what Tsukishima was saying to him through the camera. So instead of saying anything, I just quietly listened, waiting for the end.

“You probably could see it, but she ran away from me earlier. Right now she's probably really confused, so don't put any pressure on her. But,” Tsukishima stopped talking for a moment. “Whatever happens now is up to her. If she chooses you over me, then I'll respect that and I won't try to take her from you. Knowing you, you're probably thinking the same thing.”

A small smile appeared on Yamaguchi's face. I was glad to see him smiling again. Since he'd been in this hospital, he really hadn't smiled as much as he did when the three of us were together in school.

While I was staring at him, I didn't noticed when the video ended. His eyes shifted upwards to land on me. The little smile on his face grew. “You're back.”

Even though I wanted to speak, no words came. All I could do was smile at him. Under my arm was a stuffed snowman that I'd gotten early on in the day and in each hand was a cup of hot cocoa that I'd brought for us.

As I handed one of the cups to him, I sat down next to him. “I'm sorry I had to leave you alone so long.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “There's no reason you should stay here when there's something special like that going on.”

“But you were lonely, weren't you?” I asked, but I already knew the answer. Of course he'd been lonely. No one else really visited him besides me and the members of the volleyball club. His parents were away on a trip and didn't know anything about what had happened. The only other family he had didn't live nearby either. That was why he wasn't allowed to leave yet: with him not an adult yet and having no one at home right now, they weren't going to let him out of the hospital unless a family member of his showed up, which wasn't possible until tomorrow.

It silent awhile before either of us spoke again. “Tsukki really likes you,” he said quietly, looking down. “And you seem like you like him too.”

“Yeah, I do like him a lot,” I admitted. Even though it would have been easier to lie and say I didn't feel that way, I couldn't do it.

“Then why did you reject him?”

“Because I knew it would hurt you.” I'd known about Yamaguchi's feelings for awhile now, but I had never told him of my own. “Tsukki isn't the only one I have feelings for.”

The freckled boy's eyes snapped up to meet my own. He realized now that I knew how he felt and that I'd chosen to reject his best friend rather than break his heart. What I hadn't known though, were Tsukishima's feelings. Those had certainly come from nowhere.

“I love both of you very much,” I said, gently wrapping my arms a round him in a hug. I had to be careful not to hurt his still injured body. “I'd rather die a lonely virgin cat lady than hurt either of you.” In the end, I'd rather stay stuck in the friendzone for the rest of my life than be forced to choose one over the other. The one thing I could never do was hurt the two men I loved most.

 

_Bonus:_

“You know, if you don't want to choose between us, there might be a way around that...”


	42. Adorable (Yuuki Shibayama)

“So about the tourna- whoa you're adorable!” My attention instantly shifted from the volleyball team's captain to a short fellow in red. No longer interested in the previous conversation, I approached the little ball of cuteness that had captured my attention.

“You are seriously adorable as hell,” I said, placing a hand on each side of the boy's face and squishing his cheeks. “Are you a first year? You look like a first year. First years are always so adorable. What's your name?”

I knew almost everyone at our school, so I assumed he was from another school. Oh yeah, Tanaka had mentioned something about a practice match with a school called Neko-something-or-other. “Yuuki Shibayama...” he said, his voice messed up by my hands still squishing his cheeks and squealing over his cuteness.

“Even your name is cute,” I squealed like a fangirl, still not letting the boy go. It was actually a bit surprising that he hadn't done anything to try and stop me yet. Then again he might be afraid to try anything.

Several others wearing identical red clothing stood a little ways away, most of them laughing at the helpless boy. Some were even making jokes and teasing little Shibayama, who was actually beginning to look a little freaked out. “Who are you?”

“Oh, you can just call me Captain. Or Senpai. Whatever you like,” I said, my voice way too calm and happy for the situation. Still haven't stopped touching his face and giggling over how adorable he was. “You're just so cute and innocent looking.”

My words weren't missed by my dear friend Tanaka, who knew me well enough to know the words I was thinking but not saying. “Why don't you say the rest of what you're thinking?” he said, laughing at me.

“Hmm... I probably shouldn't. Wouldn't want to scare the boy.” Even if it sounded like an excuse and probably worse than it really was, I couldn't exactly tell a first year that he looked so cute and innocent that it made me want to teach him not-so-innocent things. That was especially true when the one thinking it is a weirdo like me.

“You know her, Tanaka?” I didn't see who spoke; I just knew it was no one I knew.

“She's the one in charge of the Misfits Club.”

“Misfits Club?”

“It's a club for people who want to join a club but can't really do anything,” I said, finally releasing the poor boy. It wasn't a surprise that they didn't know about it; I was the one who created the thing after all. “We also function as a cheer squad for the sports clubs when they go to tournaments. And sometimes we help out the other clubs when they need an extra hand.”

“Basically they're a group of students who aren't wanted in any of the clubs,” Tanaka said, summing it all up in one sentence. Of course, his explanation wasn't as pretty as mine. “Most of them are troublemakers or outcasts.”

“That's a very mean way to put it, Ryu,” I scolded before returning my attention to the adorable Shibayama who was trying to slip away during the brief distraction. But I turned around faster than he could run, so he didn't even have a chance.

“I never said you were like that, Captain.”

One of the guys in red looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. “Captain, huh? So you're a third year then?”

“Actually I'm a second year,” I said calmly, still not taking my attention away from the little ball of pure adorableness named Yuuki Shibayama. “No one else in the club is smart or mature enough to be in charge.”

“In other words she's the normal one?” another of the Ball of Adorableness's teammates asked with an eyebrow raised.

Tanaka, once again, was quick to answer with a not-so-nice explanation. “She might seem normal, but she'd definitely got a few screws loose. She's the only one who can keep the troublemakers in line though. Besides Daichi and Ennoshita.”

“Yeah.” I didn't bother with arguing with or scolding my classmate. My attention was still almost completely focused on my little ball of absolute adorableness. “You're so adorable!” I squealed to myself, squishing the poor boy's cheeks.

“Hey Ryu, isn't she the one you said you-” Tanaka's hand instantly covered his short friend's mouth, effectively stopping him from saying whatever it was that Tanaka didn't want him to say.

Being curious, I started to ask about it, but I was cut off by a first year from my club. “Senpai!” he shouted out, running up to me and finally forcing my attention away from Shibayama. The ball of adorableness then used that as a chance to finally escape. “The third years are doing it again!”

As much as I wished I didn't, I knew exactly what he meant. “Doing what?”

I almost didn't want to say it. My club's reputation was bad enough as it was, but I figured I might as well tell. After all, the third years were most definitely going to be severely punished for doing this again. “Smashing lizards with rocks,” I sighed, before following the little first year to where the troublesome senpais were getting into mischief.

 

_Bonus:_

Tanaka shook his head as he watched her leave. “I really feel sorry for those third years...”

“Why?”

He got chills just thinking about what was about to happen. “She might be harmless and a bit timid most of the time, but she's even scarier than Daichi when she's angry or disciplining her club members...”


	43. Rolling Spider (Yuu Nishinoya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested spider reaction. I thought it was funny.

When your boyfriend is Yuu Nishinoya, nothing surprises you. That little ball of cuteness is anything but normal, yet I wouldn't trade him for anything. So whenever I hear random shouting coming from whatever room he's in, I usually just calmly see what it is that he's doing.

And right now, he was currently in the bathroom staring at something in the corner. Looking closer, I spotted a little spider sitting on the wall of the shower. Nishinoya hadn't noticed my presence, so I stayed quiet and watched to see what he was going to do.

In his hand was something, I couldn't quite tell what exactly it was. Knowing him, he had that serious and cutely intimidating expression he had on his face during volleyball matches. “Rolling... Spider Crusher!” he shouted out, tossing whatever object was in his hand at the helpless little spider. It hit the wall with a large amount of noise, missing the spider, who crawled an up an inch further on the wall before stopping.

“Noya, what are you doing?” I giggled, startling him.

He smiled, but I had a feeling he was a little embarrassed to be caught like this. “Spider... shower...” He pointed to the spider I'd seen him try to kill by throwing who knows what at it. “I was just trying to get rid of it.”

I quickly scanned the small room for the right object for squishing a spider. Spotting something, I picked it up and handed it to my adorable boyfriend. “Try hitting it with this,” I said. Then as I saw him getting ready to throw it at the spider, I stopped him. “Hit him, not throw it at him.”

A tiny hint of pink showed on his cheeks. “I knew that.” He bravely approached the eight-legged creature. For what seemed like a long time, he stared at it, prepared to take care of the little spider. Then out of nowhere he hands me the object I'd given him to use on the spider. “You do it...”

Yes, there were no surprises from Yuu Nishinoya. “Alright,” I told him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “But next time you better be able to take care of it on your own.”


	44. He'll Never Know (Yuu Nishinoya)

“Hey Noya,” my best friend asks me as we walk home together. “Do you ever wonder what color everything is? Like what color your eyes are or which one your favorite will be?”

As much as I want to, I can't really answer that. “I don't,” I say, shrugging. The reason I don't wonder is because I already knew. “I've always been able to see color, so I don't know what it's like to not know.”

“Wait, so you mean you've already met yours?” They say that when you meet your soulmate, you suddenly start seeing the world in color. If I can see color, it's supposed to mean that I've already found my soulmate.

I frown slightly at Tanaka's words. “We met when we were little, before I knew what a soulmate was,” I say, almost sighing. “But it was so long ago that I can't remember her at all.”

We met on a playground when we were seven. I was running and suddenly crashed into something. When I opened my eyes, I saw everything in color. I didn't understand back then, but that girl I met that day was my soulmate.

The two of us became friends and then one day, she vanished. Now, I don't even remember who she was.

 

_(Reader's POV)_

It's been so long since that day, but I'll never forget who he is. Yuu Nishinoya, my dearest childhood friend. A simple collision linked our lives together so long ago.

I could never forget. But... it seems like he has.

Alright, so maybe I did leave back then without saying goodbye, but surely he wouldn't forget that easily. Even if he'd forgotten my name or even how I looked, he'd still remember, right?

I've thought about telling him, but I always back out. I don't have the courage to say even a word. But really, what could I say? You can't just walk up to a guy you haven't spoken to in years and say, “Hey, remember me? I'm your soulmate who abandoned you when we were kids. Let's be friends again!” Things just aren't done that way.

All I could do was watch him from a distance and hope that maybe he would remember some day.


	45. Breaking Point (Hajime Iwaizumi)

I'd lost count of how many times I've felt like this. I've lost count of how many times he's been here to help me pick myself up when I fall too close to the edge.

As much as I loved my hometown, I'd always felt so trapped here. Slowly it ate away at me, pushing me closer and closer to my breaking point. If not for my wonderful best friend, who was also my boyfriend, I'd have lost the fight a long time ago.

“Let's go,” Iwaizumi said abruptly, looking down at me as I leaned on his shoulder.

Slowly I raised my head to looked him. What could he possibly mean? “Go where?”

“Let's run away together,” he said, smiling that sweet smile of his. “Go far away from here, maybe even leave Japan. We'll find somewhere nice to settle down and get married. Maybe even have kids.”

Run away? It seemed like such a crazy idea, but in a way, it was also sort of romantic. “You can't do that, Iwa-chan.” Even though that sounded wonderful and I had nothing to keep me here, Iwaizumi had so much here. His friends... family... volleyball... “You can't leave Oikawa behind. And what about volleyball? Could you really give it up?”

He turned us so that we were facing each other. “That stuff doesn't matter. You're miserable here, aren't you?”

That was true, but I could never ask him up everything because of that. “If you're here with me, I'm not.” As long as Iwaizumi was by my side, I could survive.

“Then let's do it.”

He looked so serious about it, but I wasn't sure if he really was. After all, he always looked serious. That's just how he was. “Sometimes I really can't tell if you're serious.”

“Can't say I would mind running away with you.” Iwaizumi's arms wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest. “But even if I'm not being completely serious about running away, there's one thing I'm serious about.” He leaned in a pressed a quick kiss on my lips, his words bringing a smile to my face. “And that is that I love you.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Would I say it if I didn't?” Iwaizumi press a gentle kiss to my forehead. “Though if you change your mind about running away with me, I'll always be ready to go.”

 

_Bonus:_

“Think we should carry out our little plan?” my boyfriend joked.

Oikawa looked at him and then to me. He had no idea what we were talking about. “What plan?”

“I don't know... Oikawa might be depressed if he misses the you-know-what,” I said, teasing Oikawa a bit.

He was even more lost now. “If I miss what?” I felt a little sorry for him; he probably felt so left out. But I wasn't about to tell him our little plan. What would be the point in having a secret plan if you're going to tell people about it?

“I think I'd prefer if he missed it.” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly as if Oikawa weren't even there. “It'd be lot more fun without him.”

“You're so mean Iwa-chan!”

 


	46. Switch (Toru Oikawa, Hajime Iwaizumi)

From the very moment I woke up this morning, something had felt off. Oikawa had stayed over last night and he'd somehow ended up in my bed and I was now on the floor; the opposite of how it was when we'd both gone to bed. That was what usually happened. But even if that was the how things normally went, something important was very different.

I sat up from the makeshift bed on the floor. Something didn't feel right, but I had no idea what it could be. Shaking my head, I tried to force the thought out of my head. Then I saw it. My pajamas were different: I never wore anything that had aliens on it. But it was possible Oikawa had put them on me while I was sleeping; it wouldn't have been the first time he'd pulled a prank on me.

Standing up, I turned to wake up Oikawa and shouted out in surprise. Thankfully the house was empty besides the two of us or else this would be a real mess to explain. It wasn't Oikawa who was in my bed... it was _me._

But I was standing here staring down at myself, so that couldn't be me. If that really is me, then where's Oikawa... No... Don't tell me that I'm...

No, it's probably just some prank. Oikawa just put me in pajamas that look like his and he dressed himself up to look like me. It's not like we actually switched bodies. It's just some pajamas and a wig... yeah... that's all it is...

But no matter how much I kept telling myself that, I couldn't shake the feeling of fear that was threatening to take hold of me. This wasn't real... right?

I had to test it. If Oikawa was somehow inside my body, then he'd have to react in a very Oikawa-like way if I were to hurt him. Of course, hurting my own body was not something that I really wanted to do; it was my body, after all.

Settling on something harmless, I shook his shoulder. “Five more minutes, Iwa-chan...” he mumbled sleepily before rolling over. He didn't get up. Yeah, that was Oikawa alright. Even if he was in my body and using my voice, that personality was unmistakable. This was going to be one hell of a day.

 

Being Oikawa was not something I'd ever desired to do. Though I will admit the extra height is pretty nice. I could now reach things that were previously just out of reach. Of course, my friend trapped in my body found the sudden drop in height quite frustrating.

But while Oikawa's body had some perks, there were so many things that I hated. Number one on that list being all his fangirls. And as payback for everything I've ever done to him in him life, I was left to suffer through it alone.

 

_(Oikawa in Iwaizumi's body)_

I hate being in Iwa-chan's body. He's short and I don't like not being tall. It's annoying. Plus Iwa-chan doesn't get any attention from any girls, so I don't have my usual crowd. I'm so lonely... why must you take everything from me, Iwa-chan?

Being me, I would loved to have messed around in Iwa-chan's body. I could have stood up in the middle of a crowded room and shouted out that Iwa-chan was gay for me. I could have flirted around with a bunch of girls who I knew had boyfriends just to piss them off and get him into a fight. But I couldn't do that. Iwa-chan had control of my body, which meant that anytime I did something to him, he'd do something worse back.

Though I will say that I enjoyed watching Iwa-chan struggle with my little crowd. Oh how he squirmed... you could really tell he wasn't used to being anywhere near a girl. But once Mattsun and Makki started questioning my non-actions, I had to pretend to be Iwa-chan and rescue him.

After that, Iwa-chan and I agreed that it would be best to act like I was him and he was me. No one would believe that we'd switched bodies. Everyone might accuse me of watching too much sci-fi and take away my alien movies and everything! I might even be accused of brainwashing poor Iwa-chan, and that wouldn't be good at all!

Of course, when practice came around, things got rough. I'm great at spiking and Iwa-chan is a spiker. Being in his body didn't cause any trouble there. However, at first Iwa-chan and I had forgotten about the body swap and started off doing practice as normal. Needless to say, the sight of Iwa-chan being a setter was not something any of our teammates had expected to see.

Once we'd realized our mistake, we laughed it of as just messing around. Luckily the others bought the excuse and didn't question it any further. But once Iwa-chan started trying to do tosses, things got a bit messy.

Iwa-chan's a great volleyball player, but there's a reason he's a wing spiker and not a setter. Okay, maybe I'm part of the reason for that, but Iwa-chan's still bad at tossing. In fact, all of his tosses now were the worst I've ever seen him do.

Sadly, that did not go unnoticed by our teammates. “Hey Oikawa, what's up with you today?” They asked Iwa-chan who was in my body. This wasn't good. I had to do something.

“He's just been out of it today,” I lied, praying that I sounded enough like my best friend to avoid suspicion. “I think he said something about his girlfriend dumping him last night.” To make it more believable, I faked a groan. “I had to hear him whining about it all night after he just showed at my place.”

Everyone seemed to buy the terrible excuse, except for the other two third years. Mattsun and Makki didn't seem convinced. They knew something was wrong, especially after the incident with Iwa-chan and my fan club. With them being suspicious, I felt nervous.

“You know, Iwa-chan,” Mattsun said to me, teasingly using my nickname for the ace. “You've been acting funny today... almost like Oikawa.” My heart skipped a beat. Was he just messing around or did he know?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iwa-chan flinch slightly. He hated when anyone else called him by that name. My eyes widened slightly as I realized my mistake: Iwa-chan would have told him off or something and I hadn't don anything.

Makki walked up to Iwa-chan with a smirk that I didn't like. “You know, Trashykawa.” I tensed at the use of that name. Only Iwa-chan had permission to use that name. “You've been acting funny too... like Iwaizumi.”

… and we're screwed. “You're imagining things.” I tried to cover our slip-ups. “Oikawa,” I said in as much of an Iwa-chan voice as I could, grabbing him by the arm as I passed. “I'd like to have a word with you.”

The second we were alone, Iwa-chan turned towards me with an annoyed look on his face. “We're screwed,” he said bluntly.

“Hey! Don't have such a negative attitude!” I scolded.

He stared a second before giving me a very obviously fake smile and speaking with a painfully fake cheery voice. “We're screwed!”

Oh this was going to be rough... After many attempts, we finally managed to convince Makki and Mattsun that nothing was going on. Then was everything was all over, the two of us returned to Iwa-chan's house. Luckily his mother didn't question our odd behavior. Maybe she thought we were doing this on purpose for fun.

The day ended uneventfully with me staying in Iwa-chan's room again.

When morning came, I looked down at the floor and nearly jumped for joy. Iwa-chan was asleep on the floor and in his own body. Unable to contain my happiness, I jumped on Iwa-chan, excitedly telling him to wake up.

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like, “Shut up, Oikawa.” Okay, maybe he said Trashykawa, but that doesn't matter. A few seconds later, his eyes shot open. He'd realized it too. Iwa-chan smiled for just a second before hitting me in the arm and laying back down. “Go back to sleep, dumbass.”

We never did figure out why it happened, but that one day was one we'd never forget.

 


	47. Best Friends (Taketora Yamamoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too cute not to do. By the way, the Reader is the mother (or father since it doesn't really specify) of Misaki. Misaki is my OC who you have not met yet, but she is paired with Taketora. So this is both an X Reader type of story and an X OC.

“Those two are just so cute together,” Mrs Yamamoto said to me. Right now, our two little ones were playing in the backyard. My little Misaki on the swing and her little Taketora giving her a little push to help her get going.

The pair of five-year-olds had been good friends since the moment they met. Thanks to that, I'd gotten to be friends with thee little boy's mother. And because of that, the two were almost always together.

“I bet when they're older, they'll get married,” I said, half jokingly. As close as these two were, it certainly wouldn't be a surprise if they dated each other when they were old enough.

Mrs Yamamoto laughed, still watching the little ones. “I'd say they're practically married already.”

Misaki slide off the swing and started a game of tag with Taketora. She might have been taller than him right now, but he was just a bit faster. He tagged her as it and ran behind the tree, starting a game of “chase-around-the-tree” until suddenly it was only Misaki running around the tree.

She looked around before giggling drew her eyes upwards to the branches of the tree. “That's not fair Little Tiger!” she whined.

The boy just smiled down at her. “Come up here, Misa!” Usually Taketora would be annoyed with her nickname for him, complaining that it wasn't nice to tease him for being short. But this time he didn't seem to mind her teasing.

Misaki climbed up into the tree. Or rather, she tried to. Before she got too far, she fell back down. Then she started to cry. Normally my motherly instinct would have kicked in and I'd have rushed over to her side, but I found myself standing back and watching with curiosity.

Taketora climbed down and knelt in front of his best friend. I could see that he was saying something, but I couldn't hear whatever it was. He looked around a second before holding up a finger and telling he to “hold on a second” and scurrying off somewhere out of my sight.

Normally Mrs Yamamoto and I would have been worried about what he was doing, but we knew little Taketora very well. He was a good boy and wouldn't get into trouble or wander off.

He returned moments later, hiding something behind his back. The three of us all watched in interest as he pulled the mystery object out from behind him. It was a single, little yellow flower that he held out to Misaki.

I couldn't see her face since her back was to me, but I knew she was smiling. Why wouldn't she? Her best friend had just give her a flower that was her favorite color.

Misaki leaped up at him, tackling him in a hug. Her tears from before were long gone.

Watching that made me laugh. “Looks like your little Taketora's going to be quite the charmer when he grows up.” But even if that did happen, I knew I'd never have to worry about him hurting my little Misaki. “Misaki better watch out or the other girls will be all over him.”

Mrs Yamamoto and I laughed quietly to ourselves. “I don't think we have to worry about that,” she said, watching the two kids now falling asleep under the tree. “I think little Misaki's already captured his heart. No other girl could compete.”


	48. Like You (Koutaro Bokuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that this relates to a dream I had involving Bokuto and Kuroo, which then sparked the idea for this. However, this is a bit different than I'd originally planned. (May write the original idea some other time though.) Also it took me forever to the remember the one guy's name . (I was almost finished before I could remember.)

When I'd left the house this morning, I never thought I'd run into anyone I knew. Of all the people I knew, there were two I hoped I would never see. From those two, one of them was very important to me. And it was just my luck that I'd run into those two.

Kuroo merely seemed surprised to see me. It was only natural, since we used to be friends and we hadn't spoken in almost a little over seven years. Not since just after graduating high school.

Bokuto though, looked almost like he wanted to run away. I couldn't blame him. I'd cut off all contact with him very suddenly. The last thing he'd ever heard from me was a single text saying that I hated him. No explanation, nothing.

Those last words had been a lie though. I've never hated and probably never could. But he had to believe I did or it might have ruined his life. The same had happened with Kuroo and my best friend too. It probably looked suspicious when the two of us just all of a sudden dropped out of their lives st the same time without giving a reason.

“Hey, Koutaro...” I could felt my heart aching as I looked at him. He probably moved on a long time ago, but a small, selfish pert of me wished he hadn't. We might never have officially been a couple, but we were close enough to be one. There was even one time we'd shared a very passionate night together.

Bokuto wouldn't look at me, instead keeping his eyes to the ground. “Hey...” This was getting really awkward really fast.

“Mom, who are they?” a little boy whispered, peeking out from behind my legs. That would be my son, who was about seven years old and looked just like his father.

Next to him, peeking out on the other side was his best friend and adopted sister. She was the same age as him, but she looked a lot like her mother. Unfortunate she'd inherited her father's hair. She was left in my care after her mother, a very close friend of mine, had been killed in an accident. No one knew anything about the whereabouts of her father besides her mother and myself.

Bokuto's gaze shifted to my two children. He looked even worse now than he had before. It was too painful to see, so I turned my focus to Kuroo. Kuroo's eyes flicked from my son to Bokuto and then back to the child. I could almost see the little lightbulb going off in his head. Secrets were about to spill.

Kuroo approached the little boy, who looked up at me with a “is this okay?” expression. I nodded to the child and he stepped out from behind me. Kuroo then held the boy's hair up, mimicking the way Bokuto had always done his. “Look familiar, Bokuto?”

The former ace of Fukurodani had never been a very bright guy, so it was no surprise that he didn't seem to get what his best friend was hinting at. I'd almost been expecting that. What I didn't expect though, was Bokuto then copying Kuroo and trying to mimic his friend's hairstyle on the little girl.

While the boy, Koushiro, was a bit uncomfortable with what was going on, the girl, Tomoko, was laughing. “You're silly, Mr Bokuto,” she giggled, trying to shake his hands off. “You're just the guy in the stories Koushiro's mommy tells us about his daddy.”

The owl-haired boy looked over to me, still looking very hurt. I could almost hear what he was thinking. _You left me for some guy like me and now he's not even around?_

I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him that Koushiro was his son. To tell him that I'd walked away because I knew he wasn't ready to be a dad and that I didn't want to ruin anything for him. He was one of the top five aces in the country then and he had the potential to become even better. But if I'd stayed back then, his life might have been ruined. But no matter how much I wanted to say all of that, the words just wouldn't form.

Luckily, Tomoko was there to save me. “You know, Mr Bokuto, you look like the man in the pictures of Koushiro's daddy.” Bokuto still didn't seem to really get it yet.

“The kid's yours, dumbass,” Kuroo said, finally annoyed with trying to hint at something the guy was clearly not going to figure out.

Bokuto finally looked at me. All the pieces were starting to connect in his head now. That one night we'd spent together, the mean text, my leaving so suddenly, the little boy that looked just like him... everything was beginning to fall into place. And for the first time in his life, Bokuto was left speechless.

 

Eventually he got over his shock and I explained everything. I even revealed that little Tomoko was Kuroo's daughter. She, being a very friendly and outgoing type, quickly warmed up to her father. Koushiro, however, seemed to be rejecting any attempt Bokuto made to establish a good relationship with him.

All day long, Kuroo and Tomoko would do classic father-child things. And every single time, Bokuto would try to get Koushiro to do it too. But for reasons no one knew, or maybe just because he was shy, the little boy refused.

Once while Kuroo and his little girl were holding hands and walking, Bokuto tried to copy them. But the boy refused him, instead holding onto one of my hands with both of his. It was then that Tomoko spoke up, saying that “Koushiro's just really shy. But if you want to, you can hold my hand, Mr Bokuto.”

In the end, the three held hands together. In a way, Kuroo and Bokuto almost looked like a gay couple out for a stroll with their daughter. Unable to resist, I snapped a quick picture with my cell phone camera. It would be a cute one to share with everyone, especially the boys' former teammates.

It wasn't until late that evening when the five of us returned to my home that Koushiro began to shown even the slightest sign of accepting Bokuto. Of course, I think that was a result of a little talk that little Tomoko had given him.

The little boy was hesitant to approach the energetic and still very childish man who was now staring down the floor. Bokuto was clearing feeling defeated and probably in one of those moods that I remembered so well. After a push from his friend, Koushiro finally stepped forward, tapping the former ace on the shoulder.

He looked up at the his son, who held out a cookie to him but still refused to look him in the eye.. “Mom's been hurting because of you. I know she wouldn't ever say it, but I know she is,” the child said quietly. He suddenly looked at Bokuto with a fierce look. “But Mom still loves you, so I guess I'll try this. But only for Mom.”

 


	49. Not Again (Koushi Sugawara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga Soulmate AU

 

For the longest time, I was excited about the idea of soulmates. I wondered what she'd be like. Would she be taller than me or shorter? Would she have dark hair or light? Shy or outgoing? I was really looking forward to it... then I started to worry that I might never find mine. But all of that changed when I found her during my final year of high school.

“We match.” When I'd seen it, I couldn't believe my eyes. I'd seen my own mark several times every single day since the very day I was born; I would know it anywhere.

The girl was a classmate of Tanaka's, but I'd never met her until now. I certainly hadn't expected her to be my soulmate, but I was happy that I'd actually found her. However, her reaction was nothing like my own.

She looked angered by my words. Did she not want a soulmate? I thought everyone did, but maybe I was wrong. “Do you really expect me to believe that?”

Her words were harsh and cold, but I had a feeling there was more to it than that. She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her hand. “Wait!” I had to know why she was pushing me away.

“I'm not falling for that again,” she snapped at me, roughly pulling her hand away from me.

Something wasn't right about this. It wasn't until she was already gone that I realized it.

“That's pretty cold,” Tanaka said beside me. It almost sounded like he was laughing at me. “You finally find your girl and she shoots you down before you even have a chance to ask her name.”

Normally I'd have scolded him for saying something like that, but my mind was on something else. “Did you hear what she said?”

“What do you mean?” I should have expected that he wouldn't get it. Tanaka wasn't exactly the most observant guy.

“She said 'again.'” I gave him a moment to think about it, but he didn't seem to really get it. “That means someone else has claimed to have been her soulmate.”

“But you only get one,” Tanaka said. What he said was true, so that could only mean one thing.

I looked off in the direction she'd left in. “I'm guessing that means the other one lied about it.”

“But how is that even possible?”

It was a fair question, but the answer to it made me feel sick. This whole situation was. “If no one's seen your mark, then how can anyone tell if you're lying?”

 

_(Reader's POV)_

I won't fall for that lie again. Not only did that lie make me stop believing in soulmates, but it also made me give everything to the wrong guy. All because one simple sentence.

_I won't ever fall for that again..._

 

Two weeks passed by and that guy still insisting on trying to talk to me. But every time, I'd found some excuse to get away before he could even say a thing. I wasn't going to let myself fall for anyone ever again.

Today I had yet to encounter him. I was surprised by that, but also relieved. The less I interacted with him, the better. Handsome guys like him were never decent ones; I'd learned that one pretty quickly.

Though I had to admit, there was a tiny part of me that was a little disappointed. Was I that unimportant? But I guess that really did prove that he wasn't really my soulmate as he claimed.

The day ended without him making any attempts to talk to me. If I hadn't seen him a few times throughout the school day, I'd have wondered if he even showed up. So after the day was done, I headed home alone.

As I walked, my mind started drifting to the person who claimed he was my soulmate. What if he hadn't been lying? Then I would have treated him badly for no reason. What if he was actually a nice guy after all? I'd feel horrible about the way I've been.

Continuing on my way, my thoughts began arguing with each other. The guy was still a stranger and already he was on my mind too much. It was bad enough that I almost thought I heard him calling out to me.

“Hey!” There it was again. Wait... that wasn't in my head at all.

I turned around to find him running up to me. Turning back, I decided to run. But the guy was faster and I was stopped before I could go more than a few steps.

“Why do you keep running from me?” he asked, not even looking me in the eye. I didn't want to answer. I tried to pull my arm free and run off, but his grip only tightened. “What are you so afraid of?”

Afraid? Yeah, I guess I was afraid. But wouldn't anyone? “I...” I almost couldn't bring myself to admit the truth. “I'm scared that this will end up like before... Someone lies about who they really are and then I fall for them and in the end I'm left a shattered mess...”

He released his grip on my arm, allowing me the chance to run. “Can I at least have a chance to get to know you?” One hand gripped the end of his sleeve. After seeing that I wasn't going to run, he slowly pulled it up, exposing a mark that was an exact match for mine. “We're supposed to be soulmates, but I'll settle for being a friend... if you'll let me try...”

I didn't really realize it then, but it was those words that made me start falling for Koushi Sugawara, the most caring and wonderful guy I would ever know.


	50. Just Ask (Kentaro Kyoutani)

“He challenged him again, didn't he?” Next to me, Seijoh's third years nodded.

Kyoutani had been challenging my older brother to a different athletic competition every single day for over a week. Every single time, he lost to Hajime. It really wasn't a surprise; Hajime was the strongest after all. Though that didn't explain why he was doing this now.

He'd done this once before, but then it was simply his way of trying to see if he was really the strongest. Right now, there had to be some motive behind it. Of course, Kyoutani wasn't the most sociable guy, so it was highly likely that no one besides himself had any clue.

I turned to face Oikawa. If anyone could figure it out, it was him. He did have this irritatingly but useful talent of figuring out anyone's strengths and weaknesses. “Mad Dog-chan would tear my head off if I say what I think it is,” he said with a wink, answering my question before I'd even had a chance to think it. “Sorry Sis.”

And there goes my one hope of figuring it out. Even though Oikawa's been like an older brother to me for most of my life, sometimes I really wanted to hurt him. “Dumbass Oikawa...” But as much as I wanted to, I could never do it. Besides, Hajime would hit him for me if it was ever anything seriously bad.

Slowly I turned back to watch the end of today's little challenge. “You could just ask him,” Matsukawa suggested. “He'd probably tell you, since you're cute.”

“And you're Iwaizumi's baby sis so he'd have to or it would make Iwaizumi mad if he upset you,” Hanamaki added. Of course, I wasn't sure if that was actually true or not.

“Maybe I'll just have to do that...”

 

Three more days passed and three more failed challenges. Kyoutani looked even more frustrated about his most recent loss than any of the others. I'd put off asking him because he'd seemed so annoyed about it and that made him seem a lot more intimidating than usual. Not that I was was scared of him or anything. What good is a manager if they're scared of one of the members of their team?

Taking a deep breath, I decided that today was the day I had to ask. He got worse every day, so if I didn't today then I might never get to ask. “Hey Kyou,” I asked, stepping in front of him. “Let's walk home together today.” Kyoutani cast a quick glance over at Hajime and then looked back at me. “Oikawa said he's going to stay longer, so Hajime has to stay and babysit him.”

That wasn't actually true, but I was sure that Oikawa would play along so that Kyoutani would feel like he had to go with me. It was clear I wanted a moment alone with him, but I'm sure Kyoutani hadn't figured that out yet.

Kyoutani's mood seemed to lighten up a bit and he agreed to walk with me. As we walked and talked, his mood started getting better. I had yet to ask about what was going on with him and my brother though.

Maybe now was the best time to ask. “Um, Kyou?” He stopped and looked down at me. His face has a serious expression and I'm almost a little too intimidated to ask. “Why do you keep doing this? Challenging Hajime and all that, I mean. You know you can't quite win yet, but you keep trying anyway. So why?”

He didn't answer. He just continued walking. Did I upset him by asking? “Kyou-”

He stopped and faced me. “I wanted to ask you out,” Kyoutani said, his voice very serious. I didn't know what that had to do with anything, but maybe he'd explain. “I'm not going to do without his permission.”

Okay, that explained why Hajime was involved. But still I failed to see what this had to do with anything because not even Hajime had known why Kyoutani had been acting the way he did. But before I could ask, he finished explaining. “I challenge Iwaizumi because I want to get his permission.”

“You know, you could have just asked like a normal person,” an all too familiar voice said from behind us.

“Mad Dog-chan isn't that smart, Iwa-chan,” another voice added, forcing Kyoutani and me to turn around. Sure enough, Oikawa and Hajime were right there. “By the way I'm surprised you even thought of it. After all, you don't have a brain!”

Oikawa was prevented from saying anything by a quick and painful looking hit to the head and a “shut up” from Hajime. A quick glare from Kyoutani probably helped.

While Oikawa was still whining about how mean my brother was, Hajime looked Kyoutani in the eye. “You've got my permission, so what are you waiting for?”

Kyoutani looked down at me, but hesitated a moment. Was the Mad Dog actually feeling shy? Couldn't exactly blame him though, not with my older brother standing right there. “So... would you...?”

“I'd love to.”

Barely a second after I'd said, it, Hajime patted him on the back. “I'm happy for you.” The he gave the second year a very serious look. “But don't forget that she's my baby sister. Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of.” He and Oikawa started to walk on ahead. But then Hajime stopped and looked back. “Oh and if you ever hurt her, you're a dead man.”


	51. He Needs To Know (Yuu Nishinoya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Noya's Soulmate AU.

I wanted to tell him. I didn't want to tell him. Every time I'd thought I'd made up my mind on whether or not I wanted to tell Nishinoya the truth, it would always change on me.

He didn't remember anything about me or even the fact that we were soulmates. If I were to tell him now, it might stir up old memories that he'd wanted to bury away. I'd left him without a word and that might have hurt him really badly. The last thing I wanted was to make him hurt.

But he deserved to know the truth, right? Noya could be devastated about having met his soulmate and not knowing who it is. Everyone deserves to know who there soulmate is, you know?

Why did it all have to be so confusing? Why did I have to be his soulmate? Why couldn't I be stuck with a jerk like the guy from the soccer club who was standing right here in front of me and not a wonderful guy like Nishinoya? I wouldn't feel so horrible if it were like that. Speaking of which I should probably be paying attention to this idiot who's trying to show off for me or at least look like I'm paying attention.

The guy was someone I really didn't know. Couldn't even tell you his name. All I knew was that he thought I didn't know my soulmate and was trying to get somewhere with a cute girl who might be a bit lonely and therefore vulnerable. Tough luck for him; I knew my soulmate and most definitely had no interest in this guy.

For the poor guy's sake though, I at least tried to act like I had some interest. But as my sights fell on a familiar face passing by, I lost all focus on the stranger who was trying oh so desperately to get my attention. Then out of nowhere, a ball was sent flying straight to his head, knocking the short boy to the ground.

“Noya!” Before I even knew what I was doing, I was already at his side and looking down at him. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes, but I held them back. I didn't even think about the people nearby who were staring at us or even his friend that had been walking with him; I was far too worried about if Nishinoya was alright.

A few seconds later, he sat up a little. Apparently the hit had only stunned him a little. Though it was possible he had a concussion, but he seemed to be fine. I was really relieved about that, but still I couldn't help but let a few tears escape. “Don't scare me like that...”

A flicker of emotion appeared in his eyes, though I had no idea what it was. I was too worried about him to think of anything. He was quite a moment and then out of nowhere, “Your eyes are really pretty.”

All I could do was stare. He'd said those same words back when we first met.

He had to know. No more running from the truth. “I'm so sorry!” I blurted out, hugging him impulsively. “I'm a terrible person! Horrible! I've known all this time and I hid it from you!” And before I knew it, everything was spilling out, like a cup that was filled too full.

After I'd finished saying what I'd been so afraid to say, I couldn't move. The fear of what he'd say had replace the fear of telling him the truth.

But as quickly as that fear had taken hold of me, it was dissolved by the arms that wrapped around me. The words that came out of Nishinoya's mouth were the best ones that I could have possibly heard. “I've missed you.”


	52. If The Start Is Different... (Kenma Kozume)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Hurt"

Despite many people insisting that Kenma and I would make a good couple, we stayed friends. With my history with guys and relationships, it was sure to end badly if we got any closer than we were. No matter how much I might have wanted to get closer to him, I knew it would only end the same as it had every other time.

Lately, I'd been visiting him every weekend. We'd spend the entire time playing video games, but sometimes we'd talk a little about other things. It was usually little things like what had happened that week and what we'd been doing in school, but today, Kenma had something bigger on his mind.

“Kuro keeps telling me that I should ask you out,” he said calmly, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. “I tell him that you'll just say the same thing you said before.” He turned his head to look at me. “When you said that you'd only end up hurting me, it sounded like a pathetic excuse. But I could tell that you really believed it.”

As he talked about it, it felt like my entire body went cold. I expected that he'd now ask why I felt like that. Just thinking about telling him about it made me feel even more uneasy, but I guess he deserved to know.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly started to explain it as simply as I could. “Every time I've gotten close to someone, it's ended badly. And every time...” The words stuck in my throat and my hand clenched into a fist. I wanted desperately to forget all about it, but it was something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. “Every time it was my fault...”

I could feel my body shaking, but I wasn't sure why. Fear? Nervousness? Pain? Whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant. “You're talking about past boyfriends, right?” I nodded. Kenma was surprisingly smart for the way he seemed. “All those times, who took the first step?”

“They did,” I answered him, not really seeing just what he was getting at.

Kenma turned his eyes back to the ceiling. He was never one for much eye contact. “So in theory, if you were the one to take the first step this time, then it would already be different than all the other times. Right?”

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't argue his logic. But taking that first step always required a certain level of confidence and courage, something I was lacking. My eyes shifted down to the floor. “I... I want to be closer to you...” My voice was shaking as I spoke, but I had to say it now or I never would. “I want it more than anything... but... the thought that I might hurt you if I get any closer makes me scared as hell...”

“You want to take that first step, but you're too scared to actually do it,” Kenma said, summing up what I was feeling a little too easily. Maybe he'd felt the same way at some point. After a moment of quiet, he got an idea. “Let's leave it up to fate to decide.”

“How?”

I cast a wary glance in his direction. “We're evenly matched in this game.” No, Kenma was actually slightly better, but today had been a sort of off day for him. “If I win, you take that first step today. If you win, you do it when you decide that you're ready.”

It was a simple solution in a way, but too easily rigged. We started off playing our best, but as it went on, I realized something: I wanted Kenma to win. So I started playing at half-best, glancing at the quiet setter out of the corner of my eye. As a gamer, he had to play his best or it wouldn't have been right.

But I knew that if he didn't want to win, he wouldn't and that was enough to give me a small boost of courage. I tossed my controller aside and placed a hand on Kenma's cheek. What I wanted was to take that first step and to be with him. Turning his face towards me, I quickly closed the distance between us.

 

_Extended Ending:_

Kenma walked into practice to see the rest of his teammates waiting for him. Normally Kuroo would have walked with him, but he'd gone on ahead of him today. And now he stood there with everyone crowded around and staring at something on his cell phone.

“So how was it?” Kuroo asked, though Kenma had no idea what he was even talking about and simply looked at him in confusion. “I was seriously beginning to think you'd never lose it.”

And now the young setter was even more lost. “What are you even talking about?”

“You losing your v-card yesterday.”

Kenma just sighed. “Never happened.” That hadn't been what had happened at all. The most that happened was a kiss. Or maybe a few.

Kuroo and the team didn't believe that. “Oh? Then explain this.” The bedheaded captain held up his cell phone that was displaying a picture he'd taken the night before. In it was Kenma laying on his back with someone leaning over him. The picture wasn't that clear since it had been taken through two windows, but it appeared that this other person was kissing him. Of course, it appeared to be a lot more intimate than it really had been.

“My girlfriend fell on top of me when she tried to kiss me, that's all,” Kenma said calmly, as if he were merely explaining a volleyball play.

Even so, Kuroo smirked. “I knew something happened with you two.” The little setter didn't point out that he could only have known that if he were looking into Kenma's bedroom window from his own which (unfortunately for Kenma) was right across from his.

“Yes, but not what you're thinking in that perverted head of yours.”

“You know you think that way too.”

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

There was a moment of silence. “You do.”

“Do not.”

 


	53. Innocent (Koushi Sugawara)

I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself. I wished that I could have gone back and hit myself over the head and knocked some sense into myself. Maybe it hadn't been my fault, but that didn't make me feel any better about.

“Hey Suga, you feelin' alright?” Daichi and Asahi look me over carefully. “Is your neck hurting or something?” I'd had my hand on the side of my neck all day. That was to cover up a single mark that I had no way of covering up. It was too low to cover it with my hair and too high for the collar of my shirt. And unfortunately, I had nothing I could put over it.

“I'm fine Daichi.” No I wasn't, but I certainly wasn't about to explain what had happened yesterday. No way. It was way too embarrassing. I'd even had to skip yesterday's practice.

“You sure? You look like you're gonna be sick...” the captain said, looking worried.

As I opened my mouth to say that I was fine, an unfortunately familiar face came in and attacked Asahi with a hug. “Hey Asahi!” The sound of her voice made my stomach turn. Her eyes looked my way and locked on. I could clearly see the mischievous spark in them, though everyone else seemed completely oblivious. “Oh hey Koushi! I didn't know you were on the same team as my brother.”

The team's eyes were on me in an instant. “I didn't know she was your sister, Asahi,” I said, struggling to keep my voice calm. Having such a manipulative girl so close to me was putting me on edge. How could she act so sweet and innocent after what she'd done to me?

“You know each other?” Asahi looked back and forth between me and his younger sister. Absentmindedly, I lowered my hand from it's position at my neck. The ace's eyes went wide and I instantly realized my mistake, quickly covering the mark again. “Suga, what was that?”

The first year next to him giggled. It was getting harder and harder by the second to keep the scowl off my face. “Oh yeah, you never did tell me how you got that! I asked you so many times when you were helping me study yesterday!”

“You were studying yesterday? That's good.”

He's seriously buying that ridiculous excuse? It was then that I realized something: Asahi had no idea how his sister really was. She must have been been really good at pretending to be an innocent little girl like everyone thought she was.

“Koushi helped, didn't you?” She looked at me with a sickly sweet smile. What she was saying was completely wrong.

Slowly, she moved closer and stood next to me. When she put her hand on my arm, something inside snapped. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off of me. “Don't. Touch. Me.” Ignoring the shocked cries from my teammates, I glared down at the first year whose name I didn't even know. For the first time, she actually looked like she was scared... or at least panicking. “Drop that stupid little-miss-innocent act already. Why don't you tell him what you were really doing yesterday?”

She just stared up at me silently. I didn't let go of her wrist, so she couldn't have run away. “If you're not going to tell them the truth, then I will,” I threatened. I was going to tell them what she'd done, but I intended to leave myself out of it.

“You wouldn't dare!” Her reaction had come almost instantly. I could see a flicker of panic in her eyes as she realized what she'd just done. She'd pretty much just admitting that she'd lied. “It's not like anyone would actually believe whatever lie you make up anyway.”

As much as I hated to admit it, she had a point. No matter what I tried to say, she could simply deny it and claim that I was lying. So unless I could prove she'd done anything without letting Asahi know that I was involved, no one would believe it.

Even so, I couldn't just let this go. Not after what she did to me. There had to be some sort of proof other than that annoying mark on my... That was it! Maybe there was a mark on her as well. Searching quickly, I saw it just barely visible through her hair. I pulled her close to me and pulled her hair to the side, showing the bruise that now stuck out on her neck.

“Care to explain this then?” I challenged, not daring to mention that I was the one responsible for it. The girl tried to push me away and cover it back up, but it was already too late. At last I let her go and instead of explaining, she ran off with tears in her eyes.

Once she was gone, Daichi gave me a cautious look. “Suga, how do you know what she did?”

Taking a deep breath, I began to explain how I'd walked in on her and some guy fooling around in one of the empty classrooms after school. I told them about how I'd chased off the guy. But then when Asahi asked about this guy and I'd said that I'd stopped them before anything had happened, I realized how badly I'd slipped up. I'd just given away that there was something I wasn't telling them.

Daichi gave me a scolding look. It wasn't hard to guess what I'd left out. Even if I didn't seem the type to do something like that, my silence about the matter pretty much proved that I was guilty.

The look on Asahi's face scared me. I couldn't tell if he was super pissed and wanted to kill me or if he was just crushed and about to cry. I mean, how would you feel if you found out one of your closest friends had sex with your younger sibling? Personally I'd be pretty angry if I were in his place.

All I could do was look down at the ground. I was ashamed of what I’d done. Even though I had no idea that she was Asahi's younger sister, I'd still done something that I shouldn't have. “I... I never meant to do anything at all!” It sounded like a poor excuse, but it really was the truth. “I swear I was never going to do anything like that at all... But she pushed me until I... I couldn't stop myself...”

It might have sounded like I was trying to blame it all on her, but I wasn't. I was only saying what happened. After I'd ruined her little fun time, she'd decided to get back at me by seducing me and making me lose all control. Afterwards I was so disgusted with myself having let her take advantage of me so easily that I skipped practice and locked myself in my bedroom for the rest of the night.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up. My eyes met with Asahi's and I grew confused. “My sister's always been an innocent little angel, I can't imagine her doing something like that,” he said calmly. Wait, he was still going to take her side?! “But I know you wouldn't lie to me.”

The ace smiled at me a little and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. At least he didn't hate me for it. “I know she wouldn't do such a thing without a reason, but I don't know why she'd suddenly start acting that way.”

“Why do you say that?” I couldn't seem to find my voice at the moment, but I was grateful for Daichi asking the question I now had on my mind. And the answer that Asahi gave me was more shocking than I could have ever guessed.

 

_(Reader's POV)_

Back in middle school, there was a guy I had been dating. We stayed together even into our first year of high school, but shortly after the school year started, that relationship ended. It was for the better, so I wasn't all that broken up about it. He'd been getting a little too physical and I hadn't felt ready to do the things he'd wanted.

But when we'd broken up, he'd told me that it was because I refused to have sex with him even though we'd been together two years. After that he'd said that if I wouldn't have sex with a guy then no guy would ever want to date me.

It might not have hurt me at first, but slowly it had gotten to me and eventually I'd decided that if I could just get the first time over and done with, then I'd be okay with doing anything with whoever I ended up dating. That boy... Katayama or whatever his name had been... he'd been just chosen randomly.

Sugawara just happened to come in at the wrong time and stopped me before I could have even done anything. I'd chosen a first year because a figured he wouldn't be experienced and therefore not as intimidating, but that sort of backfired and Sugawara became the wrench in my plan.

Once I'd caught him staring at my partially open shirt, I got the idea to just use him in place of the guy he'd chased off. He'd resisted me at first, but eventually his own desires won out against his mind that was desperately telling him to stop. By that time though, I'd started to get scared and I wanted to back out. But it was a little too late to back out, so I forced myself to keep going. I'd already pushed him to the point that he'd lost all control of himself, so I probably couldn't have stopped him anyway.

Afterwards, I felt ashamed and decided to act like nothing had ever happened. I'd never tell my brother what happened and it'd be like it didn't happen. Like a bad dream. But then Sugawara was really upset with me for what I did to him and threatened to tell Asahi. If Asahi ever found out, I'd never be his innocent little angel ever again.

And now, here I was, tucked away in a little corner all alone. Tears streamed down my face, but I wasn't completely sure why. I mean, sure I was scared of how Asahi would react if Sugawara really did tell him, but my brother was a teddy bear and would never hurt even a fly. But even so, that shouldn't be enough to make me cry like this. Maybe it didn't matter anyway.

With my head down, I didn't see him approaching until I felt his arm around me. As he pulled me over to lean on him, I looked up into the gentle eyes of Koushi Sugawara. He didn't say anything and just sat there with me.

“You... you were scared, weren't you?” he asked after some time. He wasn't looking at me, so I couldn't really tell how he was feeling. “You were shaking and you looked like you really didn't want to do it. But you didn't even try to stop me. Why?”

He was right. I'd been terrified. “I... I had to do it...”

“No you didn't.” Sugawara's eyes met mine with a fierce gaze. “You don't have to do anything unless you want to. If some jerk can't understand that then that's his problem. No one can make you do something you don't want to or aren't ready to do.”

That statement wasn't entirely true. “That... that's not true... I made you...” He was right though. If I wasn't ready then I didn't have to do it at all. But what about him? I'd pretty much forced him to do the things he'd done.

It was quiet again for awhile. “You... you were my first,” he admitted, a bit of red tinting his cheeks.

“Really?” Sugawara nodded. “You're really handsome, so I thought you would have had lots of girls.”

He laughed a little and I couldn't help but smile. “Nah. I'm kind of a coward, so I was always too shy to every try anything past an innocent kiss. And I was always sort of intimidated by any girls that had more experience than me, so I never could get anywhere.”

“You're still not as much of a coward as Asahi.” And more quiet. “Asahi... he hates me now, doesn't he?” I asked. I had a feeling that I already knew the answer.

“No.” I nearly tackled the third year in surprise. That wasn't the answer I'd expected at all. “You're still an innocent little angel in his eyes.”

It was a bigger relief than I thought when I'd heard that. Happy for that, I threw my arms around him in and innocent hug. “Thanks, Sugawara.”

“Koushi.” As he returned the hug, I stared up at him in surprise. “I don't mind if you call me by my first name, just don't go and seduce me again. I don't think I could handle it.”

“I promise I'll never do it again, Koushi.”

 


	54. Why Him? (Sou Inuoka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda heartbreaking. It's also sort of a preview into Inuoka's love story. Whether or not this is actually going to be used has not been decided. Also I reference the OC from Yuuki's story, but you don't need to know her to understand this.

It's always rough when someone you love can't return your feelings. It's even worse if that person's in love with someone else. But if I'm being honest, Inuoka's got the worst end of this situation. The poor guy has to suffer through watching the girl he loves be hopelessly in love with his best friend, who currently is in love with someone else. In the end it's one big circle of pain.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by one of my classmates tapping on my shoulder. Eyesight wasn't even necessary to know who; only one of my classmates ever talked to me and that was Sou Inuoka. He'd asked me several times if I'd go out with him, but every time I refused because my heart longed for someone else. Though in return for one night of closeness between us, Inuoka promised he'd never ask again until he was sure that I returned his feelings.

“If you're not doing anything else, would you mind seeing a movie with me tonight?” he asked, nervously scratching at the back of his head.

He promised he wouldn't ask... “Sou-”

“It's not like that!” he said, quickly cutting me off before I had a chance to scold him for asking me out again after he'd said he wouldn't. “You see, there's this new movie that I really want to see. But it's a scary movie, so Yuuki won't watch it with me; he doesn't handle scary stuff that well. And no one else will go with me and I really don't want to go alone. You're the only hope I've got.”

 

My refusal didn't stand a chance. Not only did he guilt me into it, he also gave me puppy dog eyes. Which he is really good at doing that puppy eyes thing even though he's so big. Maybe because he's just like a big puppy.

Of course, I really didn't want to see the movie at all. I didn't tell Inuoka though. Seeing how excited he was, I didn't have the heart to tell him that I really couldn't stand horror movies. Horror anime was fine, but not horror movies.

As the movie started, I tried not to pay much attention to it, but the more you try not to do something, the more likely you are to do it. Soon enough, I was getting really scared of this movie. In fact, I was so scared that I instinctively grabbed onto Inuoka's hand and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

I must have been squeezing his hand too tightly because he had to pry mine off after a few minutes. But at that point he had figured that I was scared and moved the armrest out of the way so that he could hold me until the movie was over. Had I not known how good of a guy he was, I would have thought that he'd chosen this movie just so this would happened. But like I said, he's not that kind of guy.

 

“I'm sorry...” he apologized for the tenth time. After the movie, he'd decided to treat me to ice cream to make up for what had happened. “Yuuki said you liked all those horror animes so I thought you be okay with a horror movie. I didn't think you'd get that scared...”

I wanted to be mad at him, I really did. But honestly, I could never stay made at that big puppy. So I sat there and enjoyed the free ice cream. “It's okay... you didn't know...”

Inuoka still looked like he felt bad, but there was nothing that could really be done about it now. It was starting to get late and the sun was starting to set. If this was a date and if I was with someone I loved, it would have been really romantic. Almost instantly, my thoughts started to drift to Shibayama. I know it was wrong to do that when I was here with Inuoka, but I really couldn't help it.

As if he could read my thoughts, he spoke up. “Why him?” His voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking. It was almost scary since he was always so cheerful. “What does Yuuki have that I don't?”

Well, first off, Shibayama was definitely smarter. He was never pushy. And... well... now that I thought about it, both of them were really great guys. Maybe Inuoka wasn't as smart and could be a tiny bit more pushy sometimes, but he was still an amazing guy. Probably even better than I deserved.

“Sou, you-” Whatever I was about to say was lost as my eyes fell on a couple walking a ways away from where I sat now. Shibayama and the girl he loved... what had Inuoka said her name was... Mei. The manager for Nekoma's Volleyball Club. I didn't really know her well, but I knew enough to know that I couldn't compete with her for Shibayama's attention.

Leaning my head on Inuoka's shoulder, there was no need for explanation. He could see them too, I was sure. I closed my eyes and despite how much I willed it not to, a few tears managed to escape. “I hate this...” I whispered mostly to myself, though I knew he could hear me.

Inuoka knew exactly how I was feeling. He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, but that wouldn't be enough to soothe my aching heart. I knew he wanted to say something, but there was really nothing he could say. If he spoke ill of the one causing me pain, well he'd be badmouthing his best friend. The same went for Mei, who he'd also been good friends with. No matter what he said, it would either deepen the wound or insult those he cared about.

“Sou...” I called out to him, not moving from my position. “Stay with me tonight...”

It was wrong of me to ask such a thing of him, but if I were to be alone in this state, I feared what I might do. Even though this was selfish and like I was using him, I wanted him to stay by my side right now. What's even worse, I knew he would never say no.

_Sou... why couldn't it have been you that I fell in love with?_


	55. My Puppy (Sou Inuoka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sou and Reader are about 25 in this one.

“Wake me up in an hour...” my boyfriend mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

It was always like this. We'd spend the day together and then as it started to get later, he'd get tired and take a short nap with me. Having been together several years now and being more than old enough, I'd suggested that we simply just move in together. However, Sou always changed the subject every time I tried I tried to bring it up. In fact, he even refused to stay the night even when he was too tired to even go home.

For just a moment, I let myself think about a certain secret I'd been keeping from him. If he knew, would that change his mind about it? Maybe it would actually scare him away... Sou was a great guy, but he didn't exactly strike me as being 'father material.'

Cuddling close to him on the couch, I wished he would just come out and say that he didn't want our relationship to move any further. Or that maybe he'd explain why he was so afraid of taking that next step. Sighing, I decided to just ask him about it tomorrow and drifted off to sleep, knowing that as soon as I woke up, he'd be long gone.

 

It was a few hours later when I woke up. I didn't even have to look to know that Sou was already gone; the absence of his warmth was enough of a sign. My heart stung, but I was used to this. In fact, It would have been a miracle if he'd still been there when I'd opened my eyes.

Slowly I sat up and stretched. It was early nighttime still, meaning that I had several hows before it was time to get up and start the day. Like usual, I got up and took care of the bowl from last's night's popcorn. After that was when I'd climb into my bed and cuddle with my pillow, wishing it were my beloved Sou.

This night though, something was different. I heard noises from inside my apartment. First it was something like the sound a doorknob makes when you try to turn it, but it's locked. When you live alone, that's a pretty scary noise and I was no exception. My nerves were instantly set on edge.

Not even seconds passed before the same noise was heard again before being following by a light scratching sound, like a dog's toenails against tile floors. Now I was getting a bit scared. If I didn't know any better, I'd say something was in here. But that just wasn't possible, right?

Even though I was sure it wasn't possible, I still grabbed my cell phone from the table and quickly called my boyfriend. If anything, he'd at least calm me down. However, when I hear the ring of his phone coming from the table next to me, I know that plan was a fail. I couldn't bother Yuuki or anyone else this late at night, so I was on my own here.

My entire body was shaking as I looked around. No lights were on except the lamp on the small table in the corner of the living room. The only other light was the light from the full moon that shone in through the window.

Hearing the toenail noise again, I quickly turned towards the sound only to be forcefully pushed onto the floor by something heavy and furry. Catching just a glimpse of sharp white teeth, I instinctively shut my eyes. I probably should have screamed, but I was too scared to even move.

A small growl came from the creature followed by a light whimper escaping from me. It's hot breath touched my neck and then... a soft lick just under my ear.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes, to see a dog, no a wolf, staring down at me. It stood over me, preventing me from getting up from my position on the floor. I should have been completely terrified, but looking at the creature's eyes, I felt like I was safe... almost like Sou was right here with me.

Then it hit me. “Sou?” I asked, not looking away from him. My only answer was a lick to my cheek. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why he'd never stayed with me at night... why he was so hesitant for us to live together... it was all because of this. He was a werewolf.

I let out a sigh of relief, taking his furry face in my hands. “Why didn't you just tell me?” All I got was a whine. The reason was pretty obvious though: he'd been afraid that I might leave him I ever found out. It was a normal fear, but if I'd stuck with this big puppy this long, it would take a lot more than this to make me give him up. “Sou, I love you.” I smiled up at him. “You could be anything in the world and I won't mind it as long as you're still the same Sou that I fell in love with.”

He nuzzled his face into my neck, pleased by my response. After a moment, he started to move off of me, but he stopped for just a second, lifting the bottom of my shirt and brushing his cold nose against my stomach. “Sou! That tickles!” I laughed, pushing his nose away with one hand and covering my stomach with the other.

Finally up, I decided now I probably should get to bed. With Sou with me, I climbed into bed. He snuggled close to me, resting his chin on my shoulder. Slowly, he reached over and I felt a light nibble on my earlobe, something he only ever did when he was feeling frisky. “No, Sou.”

Sou let out a small whine and looked up at me. And there's those puppy dog eyes of his. I swear he was a professional at that. “Not while you're in that body,” I told him, cuddling close to him. “But if you still want to in the morning, maybe we can then.” That little promise was enough. Holding him close, I slept better than I had in years.

 

_Extended Ending:_

When I woke the next morning with a human Sou's arms around me, I couldn't help but smile. I'd wanted to wake up to this so many times; now I could finally experience it. Maybe now he'd finally be willing to stay the night once in awhile. Which reminded me of one more secret that needed to be told.

“Morning,” his voice greeted me as he kissed my forehead. Maybe that secret could wait a bit; I just wanted to lay here like this a little longer.

Hugging him tightly, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. “I love you, Sou.”

“I love you too.” Sou hugging me tighter and I heard a light chuckle escape him. “By the way, I'm really excited about our little one.” For a moment I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly, but before I could even ask, his next words told me what I needed to know. “I read the texts on your phone. But I suspected it even before that.”


	56. Bloodlust (Tadashi Yamaguchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of the Creature Collection.

I plunged my stake into the creature's heart, ending its miserable life as quickly and painlessly as I could. As I pulled it back out, I caught sight of another fleeing the area. My companions were busy taking on the other three that remained here, so I chased the one on my own.

It's really foolish to chase after a vampire when you're alone, but I knew I'd be fine. After all, I was the top slayer in this little group. My number of kills greatly towered over the others. Because of that, I was made the unofficial leader.

All through the old building, I chased the lone vampire. Soon I had him cornered, but something about him was off. Once I'd seen his face, I knew exactly why.

This particular vampire wasn't like the others that I'd found him with. In fact, it was a huge shock that this gentle and shy classmate of mine even was a vampire. I wasn't even sure I could believe it even possible with the way he was cowering down with his back pressed tight to the wall.

I'd slain countless vampires, it was my job to, but thinking about having to destroy him made me want to just thrust stake into my own heart instead. Yamaguchi just looked so helpless, so terrified. It was cracking my stone heart.

Just as I was considering turning around and letting him go, my team had already come into the room, updating me on the status of the other vampires. “One slipped away but the others were taken care of,” one of them said before their eyes fell on the one I'd cornered.

All stepped forward, stakes raised and ready to leap into action. Seeing a tear slipping down his cheek, I signaled for them to stop. “You go after the one you lost,” I ordered, not even looking at them. “That one's a much bigger threat right now. You stop him before he hurts anyone else; I'll take care of this one on my own.”

My companions weren't fond of that order, but they knew I was right. With me being the top dog, I could handle a fight on my own. This one was cornered, so it would be easy for one person to handle. The one who escaped would be much tougher and would require teamwork to be taken down. Besides, if I said to do something, they had to do it.

Reluctantly they left. Once I was sure that they were far enough away, I put my stake back into its holster on my hip and moved a bit closer to the terrified boy. “Relax, I'm not going to hurt you,” I tried to say as calmly as I could. He looked up at me as I knelt down in front him. I still kept a little distance between us; he was still a monster, after all. “I can't believe a sweet guy like you would get mixed up with monsters like them. Why are you hanging around with those guys?”

Yamaguchi dried his eyes with his sleeve. He was finally calming down. “Y-you shouldn't get so close... I-I might...” He was stuttering and shaking and when his eyes met with mine for the first time, I knew why.

That look in his eyes was one I'd seen many times, and it most certainly wasn't good. Well, it was and it wasn't. It was good because it meant he wasn't out attacking people; it was bad because it meant that his natural lust for blood was getting so strong that it might completely take over and turn him into a vicious killer just to satisfy that need. “You haven't been drinking blood.”

“I can't get it on my own, so Tsukki said to get help from other vampires,” he said quickly, trying to back away but his back was already against the wall.

Tadashi Yamaguchi was a very gentle guy. He never did anything to hurt anyone. In fact, he was kinda shy and too tenderhearted to ever be considered a threat. The thought of having to destroy him was heartbreaking. However, I couldn't just let him go; not when the bloodlust was threatening to take over him.

I had to do something for him. Taking my knife out from my pocket, I pulled my sleeve up a bit. Yamaguchi's eyes instantly locked on to that patch of exposed skin. Yeah, he was definitely too close to the edge. Using my knife, I made a small cut on my arm. It was no more than a centimeter or two in length, but it was enough to have the blood trickle out.

This was actually a trick we'd use to draw the attention of blood-starved vampires so that we could dispose of them before they had a chance to go crazy. And right now, Yamaguchi was desperately trying to resist it.

His hands were clawing at the floor. But he didn't dare move until I spoke. “Go ahead. It's not good for you to go so long without blood. I won't do anything to you,” I promised, holding my arm out to him. “I'd hate to have to kill you, but I can't have you going blood crazy.”

His restraint shattered and he pressed his mouth against the cut. He was gentle and didn't try to bite me. It didn't hurt like I expected, but there was sting the stinging sensation of his saliva against the cut. As he drank the blood, the tension in his body started to relax.

After a minute or two, he stopped and pulled away, panting slightly. It really hadn't been that much blood, but he was looking a lot better already. No more blood was coming from the cut, but I put a band-aid over it anyway.

The boy in front of me slowly looked up, his gaze stopping at my neck. There he stared for a long time. I shivered; something wasn't right. “Yamaguchi? Are you alright?” He didn't respond; he only kept staring. “Ya-”

I didn't get to finish. Before I could even process what was happening, my back was against the floor. Fangs dug painfully into the side of my neck as my wrists were pinned down. No matter how much I tried to break free, he was bigger and stronger than I was. All I could do was struggle helplessly and wait for it to end. Soon everything started to get hazy, and then, everything slowly faded to black.

 

A week has passed since that day. Yamaguchi now avoids me during school, but I can't say I blame him. Most people knew that I was a part of a group of vampire hunters and with him being a vampire, he wouldn't have been safe around me. Especially after people had found out that I'd managed to be overpowered by a vampire.

Even though it was wrong, I couldn't help but worry about him. If he'd had so much trouble with getting blood before, then now it had to be worse with everyone acting even more cautious.

Because I was worried, every day for the last three days, I'd slipped a small vial of blood into his bag or into his desk with a quick note. It wouldn't be enough to keep him completely healthy, but it would be just enough to help keep himself in control. He might have known it was me, but if he did, he didn't show it.

After another week, I was tempted to approach him. It was clear that he'd been avoiding me, but something about that day was bothering me. In the end, I decided that I had to talk to him, and I knew exactly how to make it happen.

I waited on the roof for him to show up. On his desk, I'd left a note asking him to come here. Of course, I was smart enough to have someone else write the note; just in case he recognized my handwriting.

Soon enough, he appeared. But the very second he say me standing there, he turned to run away. I couldn't let that happen. I rushed forward and grabbed a hold of him. Yamaguchi struggled against me, but I'm not exactly weak. And after awhile of struggling, it ended with my back against the door and him leaning over me.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” I demanded. As long as I blocked the door, he couldn't escape. “Do you realize how suspicious that makes you look? If you keep away like this, someone's going to find out about you and then me letting you go was all for nothing.”

“I hurt the girl I love,” he blurted out, his eyes going wide and his hand covering his mouth as he realized what he'd just said. He closed his eyes tight and left his forehead fall onto my shoulder. “I was going to tell you before. I decided that I had to tell you, but I was scared that if I got too close that I might lose control. That's why I went to those other guys. I figured if I could get blood, then I wouldn't lose control of myself when I was with you.”

He didn't need to say any more than that. I already knew the rest of the story because I'd been there. It was pretty sad, really: he'd gone through all that trouble for the girl he loves only to end up being chased down and nearly scared to death by her. Not to mention how he ended up attacking her regardless of how much he'd done to avoid it.

“Tadashi,” I called to him, making his head snap upwards to look at me. “Next time, just come to me for help.” He flinched as my hand touched his cheek. “You know, we don't hunt down every vampire we see. If one is peaceful and blends in with the humans, we can leave it be. We do that because those ones only ever take blood from their lover, who offer it willingly. Sometimes even us hunters have a vampire lover.”

Yamaguchi was quiet as I smiled up at him. “I can't say I've ever been fond of that idea myself; I've never liked vampires at all. But, as long as it's you, I don't mind."


	57. Family (Keiji Akaashi, Koutaro Bokuto)

I was never particularly close with my family, but sometimes I would wonder what it would feel like if I had been. It's never more than just a fleeting thought, but it's a part of me that I'll never say out loud. That's just how I am.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto's waving and calling out to me now. Now that high school is over for us, we were roommates in our own place. As much as he annoys me, I can't say I dislike him. Even if I'll never admit it, he's my best friend; or the closest thing I have to one, anyway.

Beside him is a young girl, waving and smiling at me. She's a girl of about seventeen, with no family, no memory, nothing. Not even a name. But despite that, she's come to be a big part of our lives and it's hard to imagine being without her.

Bokuto had found her unconscious one day and, being the way he is, had refused to leave her side until she was awake and safe with her family. Unfortunately the hospital couldn't find out anything. No matter how much searching anyone did, we couldn't find out anything. It was like she simply didn't exist until we'd found her.

After that it was no surprise that she'd almost immediately taken a liking to Bokuto; he always had been good with people. Having nowhere else that she could go and with her mind in its current condition, she ended up being left in the care of Bokuto and myself.

A couple months later and here we are: a summertime festival. Bokuto had come up with the idea to go, saying that it would be fun and maybe it could help spark some memories. She's still right here by my side, but Bokuto disappeared some time ago. He's probably off playing games and failing quite badly.

However, the nameless girl next to me turned out to have quite a talent with these sorts of games. In almost no time, she'd managed to win a prize: a very happy and excited-looking stuffed owl. She smiled and held it up to show me. “Koutaro,” she said, giggling.

Ever since she'd been with us, her mind seemed to have been reverted to a younger state, making her act much more childish. Also she rarely spoke; the only word she'd ever say was Bokuto's first name. But even with that, I still managed to understand whatever she needed to tell me.

“You want to give it to Bokuto?” She nodded. It really reminded me of him; the stuffed toy's feathers matched the former ace's hair. “He'll like that.”

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. Bokuto always seemed to get most of her affection. Like when she'd greet us when we got home, she'd call out his name and nearly tackle him with a hug; I'd merely get a calm hug and a smile. Never once would she say my name, only his.

We soon met back up with Bokuto and he was more than happy about her little gift for him. After that she tried another game, easily winning and getting another prize. Once again it was an owl. Maybe she just like owls?

She looked right at me and smiled, holding it up for me to see. Unlike Bokuto's, his one looked a bit grumpy, or maybe just mildly annoyed or indifferent. I don't know; emotions were never my strong suit. “Keiji.”

My dropped open slightly while Bokuto burst out laughing. For the moment, I decided to ignore the fact that this was the first time she'd said anything besides my best friend's first name. Was she trying to say that this owl was like me? Did she really see me as being being so unhappy looking?

She held it out to me, and as tempted as I was to refuse this gift, I took it. Knowing her and her innocent mind, she'd be hurt if I hadn't.

Not much later, she played another game. As I expected after the first two, she won with ease. And her prize this time? You guessed it: another owl. This time though, it was smaller than the first two and had a very cute expression and a pretty little bow on its head.

She hugged it tightly. “Koutaro.” She pointed at Bokuto's owl. “Keiji.” She pointed to mine. Last she pointed at her owl and herself. That's when it hit me.

The owls were supposed to be us. Two big owls and a little one. Almost like two parents and a child. “A family,” I said, a light smile sneaking onto my face. That's right, the three of us were kinda like a family. Maybe very messed up and potentially dysfunctional, but still a family.

The rest of that night, as the three of us wandered around together, I couldn't get that out of my head. I kept wondering if everyone who saw us was thinking that we were some gay couple and their daughter. Even though it was impossible for that to actually be true, I felt a bit paranoid about it.

It wasn't until after we'd returned home that my mind shut off those annoying thoughts.

Bokuto sat down on the couch, with her sitting right beside him. I passed off my owl to her while I headed into the kitchen to make dinner. But after today, cooking was the last thing I felt like doing and I wandered back into the living room. When I got there, I couldn't help but smile at the sight I saw.

The two were fast asleep, leaning against each other. Between them were our three owls; the two larger ones looking like they were cuddling the smaller one. I took a quick picture with my cell phone before covering them up with a blanket.

Even though it's very selfish of me to think it, I wish that she would never get her memories back. If it could just stay this way forever... just the three of us like this... I would be happy. It's pathetically selfish of me to wish it, but I don't really care.

Bokuto is overly energetic, childish, his mood swings are insane and he annoys me like nothing else. She's sweet, childish, innocent and a little too honest at times. I'm calm, reserved, distant and probably terrible with sharing my emotions. Alone we're beyond imperfect, but together... we're like a family.

No, we _are_ a family. And as messed up as we might be, I wouldn't trade us for anything.


	58. Link (Tobio Kageyama)

_He's late._  Every day, I'd come here to this little secluded area on the beach. It's actually quite difficult to get to, but somehow I'd managed to find it by accident one day. This is where I met him.

It was my first time staying in this area, so I'd gone out to explore the nearby beach. It was early summer and very warm, but the whole place was pretty deserted today. A perfect day to be exploring around for a nice quiet place to relax on the sand.

Climbing up and over more rocks and boulders than I could count, I soon found myself here. It was a small circular area with rocks surrounding it like cliffs. The circle continued nonstop all through water, but somewhere there must have been a hole or a tunnel in the rock wall, letting the water into the lovely little area.

It was beautiful here; the water was crystal clear and the way the light sparkled on it was simply amazing. Of course, I didn't quite realize that I wasn't alone. Nearby was something even more beautiful than this place.

He'd been relaxing on the warm sand when I'd made my way over the rocks. As I dropped down over the little cliff, he'd dived down into the water before I had a chance to see. But he'd be unable to leave this place until after I was gone; I'd unintentionally trapped him here.

Soon enough though, I'd discovered him and in no time we were talking like friends. Tobio was quite fun to talk with, though he seemed to be a bit shy. Or maybe he just wasn't good with people. Luckily though, I'd always been good with people. Of course, when I found out that he was a mermaid, or rather a merman, I was a bit shocked.

I'd never actually believed that such creatures existed. Though when you considered the fact that my best friend Shoyo was a werewolf, I guess it wasn't that surprising that mermaids existed. So making friends with one wasn't all that strange after all.

“Sorry I'm late,” a familiar voice called, breaking me free from my thoughts.

I looked out at the water where Tobio's head poked out and his hand waved at me. Waving back, I faked a scowl. “What took you so long?” I tried to keep a straight face, but I just couldn't and let out a laugh.

Tobio made his way over to the edge of the water and held a hand out for me to pull him up onto the sand. “My mother was questioning me about my bracelet again; I couldn't get away,” he sighed as we sat back on the warm sand.

I looked down at my wrist where a bracelet made of shells rested. It was something that Tobio had given me the day we met, just before we'd parted. He'd told me that as long as I had it, then he'd always have to come back to me.

It was quite beautiful. The shells were an exact match to the scales on his tail. They were colorless in a way, but when the light would shine on them, they'd sparkle and reflect all sorts of breathtaking colors. It reminded me of the ocean itself. Water is colorless after all.

“Is it really that special?” I asked, looking from the bracelet back up to Tobio.

He shrugged and looked out at the water. “All of us have one. They're made to match our tails and no two are exactly the same,” he calmly explained, though that didn't quite give me an answer. “It's sort of a tradition to give yours to whoever you choose to be your mate. If the other accepts, then they give you theirs; if they refuse, the simply return yours and you keep looking for someone else.”

That's actually a very sweet little tradition. When I thought about it though, it didn't make sense why he'd given his to me; especially when he'd done it the same day we'd met. “Then you probably shouldn't have given yours to me.” If this was meant to be for his mate, then a human like me shouldn't have it.

“I want you to have it. For now at least.” His voice was calm and he wasn't looking at me, so I could even begin to guess what he meant or even what he might have been thinking. “I don't think of it the same way others do, so it doesn't matter.”

If that was true, then just what did he think of it? Obviously it was something important or else he wouldn't keep coming back here. I didn't get to ask; I didn't even need to ask because he was about to tell me. “I just think of it as a promise to come back to someone. No matter how far apart you are, it'll keep you linked together.”

His thoughts about it were even better than that tradition. It was sweet, but it didn't have such a binding sort of meaning.

“I think I like your idea better,” I said, smiling at him. Suddenly I remembered something. “Speaking of promises...” I reached behind me and grabbed something. “I brought my volleyball today. Remember? I promised that I'd teach you how to play.”

Tobio turned to face me, a wide grin on his face. He'd heard me talk about how I played it so much that he said he wanted to give it a try. “Let's play.”


	59. Break (Toru Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Creature Collection.  
> I may have enjoyed this one a little too much... It almost ended up a Lemon! I seriously hate Oikawa and I hate the creature that he is even more... so how the hell did I end up wanting to turn this into a Lemon? Don't worry, I didn't do it, but this one's slightly more mature that the others... Seriously though, what the hell do you keep doing to me, Oikawa?

Strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I could feel someone's warm breath on my neck. I didn't need to look because I already knew. “No Toru,” I said flatly, closing my locker. As much as I loved my best friend, I wasn't about to just give in to him so easily.

“So mean...” he whined, letting go and leaning against the lockers next to me. Even though his words had been disappointed, he still had his usual cheerful grin on his face. If it were anyone but me or Iwa-chan, you'd have no idea that it was fake.

Walking out with him right next to me, I decided to just get to the point of why he'd come to me. “Why don't you ask your girlfriend?” Even without specifically saying what it was, we both knew.

“I can't.”

Had I been more like Iwa-chan, I'd have hit him right then and there. “If you didn't tell her, then I swear I will kick your ass,” I threatened, stopping right in front of him. This has happened with every single girlfriend he's had his entire life. He refuses to tell her the truth and then when she finds out that he'd been keeping it from her, she drops him like he's a worthless piece of trash.

“No way! I did tell her!” He held up his hands like a shield, prepared for me to hit him. After I relaxed a bit, he did too. “I told her a week ago. But last night...” he trailed off, his smile shifting into a frown. “She broke up with me.”

I wanted to say something to cheer him up, but after all those past times, I knew there was nothing that I really could say. All I could do is take him by the hand and lead him to a place where we could be alone. Then we could talk freely.

Finally alone, I sat him down under a tree. “Why'd she do it?” I asked, sitting down beside him.

“She wouldn't say,” he sighed. Toru pulled his knees up to his chest and stared down at the ground. “Even when I asked her what I did wrong, she wouldn't tell me the reason...”

It hurt to see him like this. Even without having to ask his ex-girlfriend, I already knew why. It's because of what he was.

Sure, people might fantasize about having a vampire for a lover, but when it came to reality, no one wanted that. Vampires loved blood, some even go crazy for it. Their bites are painful even if you get used it. They can kill you in a mere moment if the desire and unless you're specially trained to kill them, you don't stand a chance.

That was the reason his girlfriends leave him. They've all been those fragile, self-centered types of girls; ones who aren't willing to stick with a guy who might even do the tiniest thing that they don't want him to or might possibly be even the slightest bit dangerous.

Unfortunately, Toru still doesn't seem to understand that. Or maybe he did understand, but he refused to believe that it was the truth. Every time he took a chance with a new girl, no matter how much he believed that she was the one, he ended up running right back to me. And being his best friend, I stuck by him and comforted him by giving him what he needed to help get back on his feet, which was always a bit of blood and a loving shoulder to cry on.

He's probably just using me, I know. Toru comes running to me because I'm the only one who knows what he is and is not afraid that he'd hurt them. Outside of moments like this, we don't really seem like we're that close. At most there's his usual flirting and a few times when we walk home together when he doesn't have a girlfriend.

I slowly put an arm around his shoulders. It's really likely that I don't mean all that much to him, but I can't just leave him alone; not when I know how much he's hurting. He turns his head to look at me, giving a sad smile.

Toru's eyes lock onto my neck. He doesn't need to ask; I already know what he wants. Silently I nod and his eyes light up a bit. He shifts around so that he's kneeling in front of me before reaching forward and undoing the top buttons on my shirt.

He leans in, nuzzling my neck for just second before pushing me to the ground. Once he's moved the fabric of my shirt down to expose my shoulder, he moved in closer. I can feel his breath on my skin and know what comes next. It will hurt; it always does, no matter how gentle he tries to be. I've gotten used to it, but as his fangs sink in, it's still painful.

Something about this time is different though. It took a minute to place it, but I was able to figure it out. His hands. Normally he'd have his hands on my wrists to keep me from moving too much; he didn't want to risk me moving wrong and then something bad happening. This time though, he simply had one beside my head, holding his weight up while the other just rest on my waist.

But that isn't the only thing he's doing. As he takes my blood, his hips are gently moving against mine. It's a pleasing sort of feeling and I'm easily distracted from the set of fangs than are currently sunk into my neck.

A pleased sigh escapes and unknowingly I tilt my head to the side. I don't feel his mouth leaving my shoulder; I don't notice what he's doing until I felt his fangs sink into the side of my neck. That small bit of pain was just enough to bring me back to reality.

Toru and I had always had some rules for moments like this. The most important being that he wasn't allowed to bite me where I couldn't cover it up. Well, actually the most important one was that he wasn't allowed to bite me without permission, but in this situation that one didn't quite matter.

Soon, he pulled away from me, panting slightly. Licking a few drops of blood off of his lips, he smiled at me. Toru sat up, slowly and carefully pulling me up with him. He hugged me tight: his way of thanking me for being there and as an apology for doing this. He didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to. After all, it's always been my job to just be there for him. Even if he's only using me, I don't care. He's my friend and always will be.

 

_Extended Ending:_

As I closed my locker, arms wrapped themselves around me. Before could say anything, a soft kiss was pressed against the bite mark on my neck. “Sorry about yesterday. I got a little carried away,” Toru's familiar voice apologized.

All day long, people had asked about the two band-aids on the side of my neck. I didn't lie; I told them that I'd been bitten by a vampire yesterday. Of course, many accused me of lying, saying that they were probably something else. I had no problem with pulling them back to prove them wrong, but there was no doubt that rumors about it had quickly spread around because of that.

“You know, I've been thinking,” he hummed, moving around to stand in front of me. “I keep dating all sorts of girls but it always ends the same. I always go back to the same person every time the relationship fails.” He paused a moment, smiling a real smile. “So I thought, maybe I should just be with that person instead of wasting time other people.”

As I listened, I laughed. “Dumbass... You're just now figuring that out? Why do you think that person is always there for you? It's because they love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He totally means Iwa-chan... Haha. I'm kidding. But how funny of an ending would that have been?


	60. Valentines (Seijoh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is pretty late, but I actually did write this on Valentine's. I just didn't get to post it until now. It's probably pretty terrible... But hey, at least I got something done besides finishing Bokuto's story.

I've never cared for Valentine's Day. It never meant anything to me, so why should it be any different than a normal day? Though I must admit, if you have to spend a day meant for couples alone, I guess it is pretty sad. Maybe that's why I decided to do something for once.

I took out some red and pink paper and got to work. This wasn't something I could do all in one night, but luckily I had three. One night for this half; two for the other. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was definitely going to be worth it.

 

As I walked through the school hallways, I could already hear everyone's cheerful voices. Well, it was Valentine's Day, so it was really no surprise. All along the way to my class, I could hear everyone talking about a mysterious gift they'd

_Smile more! Yours is great, so show it off a little more!_

“Wow, your smile really is cute!”

_Don't be so down! You're always on someone's mind!_

“That's so sweet!”

_Smile! It's Valentine's, so let's be happy!_

“Yeah, let's be happy!”

_Just hang in there! Happiness is right around the corner!_

“Yeah, cheer up!”

_Turn that frown upside down! You never know who'll fall for your smile!_

“Aw, that's so sweet Iwa-chan! It's too bad you can't smile!”

“Shut up, Trashykawa!”

_No matter how lame you think you are, I still think you're cool!_

“Wow, whoever did this must have really been paying attention.”

“Yeah,” I heard one of the girls in my class saying as I sat down in my seat and pretended to be reading my book. “Whoever did these made every one of them totally unique and made them fit for whoever would get it. It's so sweet.”

Beside her, another girl nodded. “They did one for everyone in the entire school too! Even the teachers! That's crazy!”

“They must not have wanted anyone to feel left out. I wonder who did it?”

I fought the urge to smile. Looks like my plan had worked. I'd made special chocolates for everyone in the school and attached a card with a short little message specifically for each individual. Took me three full days to get it done, but it was worth it. Of course, I'd done this anonymously and had printed the messages with my printer so that no one could even try to match the handwriting.

“Hey, what did yours say?” a voice asked near me. I didn't even realize the person was talking to me until a hand waved in front of my face.

I quickly looked up to see one of my classmates, Yahaba, staring at me. “Wha?”

“Your valentines thing,” he said, asking again. “What message did the Valentine's Master leave you?”

My heart stopped for a second. I didn't really think about it much when I was doing it, but not having one would make me seem suspicious and give away that I was the one. Luckily I came up with a good reason. “I don't have one.” The few who heard me gasped in shock. “My teeth are really sensitive to things that have high levels of sugar, so I can't have sweets.” I didn't dare mention that sometimes I ate the stuff anyway. “Besides, I don't celebrate Valentine's Day anyway, so it wouldn't matter if I'd gotten one or not. It would have just been a waste of time for them.”

Lucky for me, they bought the excuse. Though until lunchtime, everyone kept saying how bad they felt for me. But after explaining, most of them backed off. Of course, around that time I noticed someone else who'd been left out.

He was just a little first year transfer student. Today was actually his first day. Thankfully, I'd had a couple extras that I'd made just in case I happened to forget someone. Carefully making sure no one saw me, I approached the lonely boy and gave him the surprise.

_Don't be shy! Go ahead and say hi!_

His message just so happened to fit quite well. But since he'd seen my face, I had to be sure he wouldn't give me away. I put my finger to my lips in a shushing motion. “Our secret, okay?”

As I was making my way back to class as lunch was ending, I was stopped as some random person hugged me. Probably someone else wanting to say that they felt sorry for me.

“Little Kouhai-chan!” Yep... and this was definitely not someone I was in the mood to see right now. “I don't know your name but it's so sad that you were the only one to get left out!”

I tried to push Oikawa off of me, but that was a miserable failure. “You're crushing me,” I said, trying to push him away.

“I'll share mine with you since I'm such a great senpai!” After he spoke, he was pulled away by Iwaizumi. Oikawa whined about it, earning him a punch and a scolding from the ace.

“Look, it's nice of you to offer, but no thanks.” I tried my best to give a convincing smile. “I can't have that kind of stuff anyway. Besides, it's not like I'm upset. I'm used to this kinda thing.” Realizing how bad that sounded, I got out of there as quickly as I could, not even giving them the chance to respond.

 

The rest of the day passed without incident. But as I was starting to head home, I was stopped by someone. It was the first from lunch, the only one who knew the identity of the Valentine's Master. Shyly, he hand me an envelope with my name written neatly on the front. When I looked up to ask what it was, the boy was already gone.

It couldn't possibly be a confession; you can't fall for someone that quickly. Though I couldn't begin to guess what it could be.

Slowly I tore it ope to see an ordinary piece of paper with a lot of writing covering it on both sides. It was quite clear that the writing wasn't from just one person; all sorts covered the page. Some was incredibly sloppy and difficult to read. Some of it was really neat and actually quite lovely. Smiling to myself, I began to read it.

_Hi Senpai. I don't really know what your name is since you didn't tell me and I forgot to ask. Ah! I'm getting distracted. Anyway, I really wanted to thank you for being so kind to me and I heard that you were the only one in the entire school who was left out today. It's kind of sad, so I thought this could at least make you smile! Just like you made me smile today. So, smile for me, alright Senpai?_

As I read, I couldn't help but smile. That little bit was from the little first year from earlier. Of course, that wasn't all that was there. Below that was many bits of writing, each from someone different. The boy must have gone around and asked some others to write something too. Or maybe they'd seen him and just decided to join in. Either way, it was quite sweet.

They were all sweet and encouraging things, though some did poke fun at some of the others. No one left their name on theirs, but based on what was said, some of them were pretty easy to guess who the writer had been.

_Can't let just one person be left out today! Just wanted to say that we all love you!_

_Little Kouhai-chan! I thought maybe I'd get your name here but it looks like I was wrong! Oh well. Just show me that pretty smile, 'kay?_

_That's pretty lame Oikawa... you use lines like that all the time, can't you come up with something sweeter for such a nice girl?_

_Seriously man, can't you stop being Mister Popular long enough to say something awesome to the most awesome person on the planet?_

_Sorry about those three. They mean well. You're great, so don't let those three idiots get to you._

_Oikawa said that I had to write something so... yeah. There, I wrote something. Okay, well, Happy Valentine's._

_Oh yeah, the whole point of this thing was to say that, wasn't it? It's too bad the others were too stupid to think of writing it until the last guy._

From there the page was covered by less interesting things, but they still managed to make me smile. This certainly wasn't a normal Valentine's Day, but it was certainly the most interesting. After all, it wasn't every day that a nobody like me got attention from a bunch of people they hardly knew. Especially when most of the writing had come from the volleyball club.

Slowly I folded up the page and tucked away into my pocket. Then I headed home with a smile one my face. _You guys are such dorks..._


	61. My Knight In Furry Armor (Hitoka Yachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a piece of the creature collection. I don't have anything in here for any of the girls yet, so I figured I'd include this and let you know that I am willing to write for the girls. However they will be paired with a male reader or character.

“Come on, move!” a voice was quietly panicking. It appeared to be coming from the other side of a wall-like rock that was just ahead. Being the oh so heroic knight in furry armor that I am, I obviously decided to check it out.

I climbed up over the rock and dropped down onto the sand below. Looking around, the source of the voice came into view. And boy was I surprised. Sitting there on the hot sand was a girl who I guessed was probably around my age.

However, she didn't look like she was having a good time. The girl appeared to be pushing against a large rock next to her, but it didn't move even a millimeter.

“Are you alright?” I asked coming over and sitting on the sand next to her. She jumped in surprise and then began trying more frantically. I think I scared her. “Whoa! Calm down!” Grabbing her shoulders, I tried to calm her down and show her that I wasn't going to hurt her.

She still looked scared, but she slowly calmed down and stopped trying to push the rock that was clearly not going anywhere. “You're not going to hurt me?” she asked in a small voice, backing away slightly. I shook my head and held my hands up defensively. “Then maybe... could you help me?”

The girl's eyes shifted downwards to the bottom half of the rock. There, I saw why she was so desperate to move to rock. She was a mermaid and the rock was on top of her tail. Remembering something I'd heard from my friend, my eyes flicked over to her wrist. As I expected, there was a shell bracelet that matched the color of her tail.

I nodded and tried to pushed the rock away. My strength is a bit above average, but it wasn't enough for this task. The rock didn't even budge the slightest. If only I had Asahi's strength... Asahi! I could call for Asahi! The whole team was here since we had a practice match with a school nearby tomorrow afternoon.

But before I could do anything, I picked up on some voices heading this way. There were saying something like “Come on, it's over here.” With the tones they spoke in, I could already tell that they weren't the friendly type who were coming to help us out.

“Stay close,” I whispered to the mermaid beside me. Like she actually had a choice... she couldn't go anywhere. But I said it anyway and shifted into my wolf form. As two human faces appeared over the rock, I stepped between them and her. Crouching down to look like I was going to attack, the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up and I let out the most vicious growl I could.

Upon seeing me, they quickly ran off. If there's one thing humans know, it's that you never mess with a werewolf. Especially when that werewolf looks severely pissed off or when they feel threatened.

As soon as I was sure they were gone, I relaxed and gave the boulder one more try. Being a bit stronger in my wolf form, I'd hoped that maybe I could get it. No such luck. Having no other choice, I left out a howl, making it sound like I was in pain. I was calling out to Asahi who I knew would come running. We were good friends and both werewolves.

Once that was done, I shifted back to my human form and waited. Sure enough, he was there in no more than a couple minutes. But the second he saw me, he was incredibly confused since I looked perfectly fine. But after I explained the situation, he gladly helped me to free the trapped girl.

Looking her over though, I noticed that something was wrong with her tail. It seemed really unlikely that she'd be able to swim with it in that condition. Being friends with a merman, I knew quite a bit about their kind, though not nearly as much as he did.

I turned my back to her and crouched down. “Climb on,” I told her and she hesitated before doing as she was told. “We should take care of that tail, but there's only one person I know of that would know how to handle something like that.” Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled herself up and I used my arms to hold her up. “My friend Tobio's a merman, so he can help you out. By the way, you have a name?”

“Yachi,” she said nervously.

“That a first name or a last?”

“Last.”

I smiled as we walked along. “So what's your first name?” Personally, I preferred to call people by their first names. Or sometimes a nickname.

She was quiet a second or two before answering me. “Hitoka.”

“Hitoka...” I said, trying out the sound of it. I liked the way it sounded. “That's a very pretty name. Perfect for a pretty girl.” Okay, maybe I was flirting a little, but I couldn't help it. I was just naturally flirty; most of the time I didn't even realize I was doing it.

“You know you should introduce yourself,” Asahi pointed out, walking along beside me.

But I only grinned. “You can just call me your heroic knight,” I laughed to myself. “Anyway, you'll like these guys we're going to see. They might seem a little scary at first, but they're great. Ain't that right, Asahi?”

He nodded. “Asahi's a werewolf like me.” I nodded towards the tenderhearted giant beside us. “Let's see... Shoyo's about our age and a werewolf. I already said Tobio was a merman. Our captain, Daichi, he's a Kitsune.”

At that, Yachi became a little confused. “Captain?”

“We're all in the same volleyball club.” I mentally hit myself for not mentioning that sooner. “Then Suga, Tadashi, and Tsukki are all vampires. Couldn't tell you what Chikara, Hisashi, Kazuhito, Ryu and Noya are though. They seem insistent on not telling me and no one else will talk about it when I ask. Personally I think that no one has any idea what they are.” As I finished the last ones, I remembered someone that I'd forgotten. “And there's Kiyoko. She's the manager of the team and a succubus.”

As I continued talking about all the members of the team, Yachi seemed to relax a bit and even begin to open up a bit more. But as we approached the rest of my team, I was met with an angry-looking Daichi and a worried Noya and Tanaka.

“You sly dog!” Tanaka's worried expression quickly melted into a grin as he saw Yachi on my back. “We thought you were seriously hurt and you're just off playing the knight in shining armor! Nice!”

“You got it wrong, Ryu!” Noya grinned. “It's 'Knight in Furry Armor' 'cause he's a werewolf! He's furry, not shiny!”

At that, the three of us burst into laughter. It was a joke we'd made many times, but it was always funny. But our laughing quickly ended with a glare from our captain. I was in trouble. Handing Yachi over to Asahi to take to Tobio, I prepared myself to face the captain's wrath... and whatever punishment I would get for making everyone get seriously worried about me for no reason.


	62. Complicated (Kanji Koganegawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Creature Collection. Only posting this one here since I love him and I don't have anything for him yet. But if you read this, you'll need to read Kousuke Sakunami's as well. (Thus the reason I am posting both of them at the same time.)

No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't understand it. I'd always spend lunchtime with my two best friends, but lately they'd come up with reasons to go off without me. It was clear that Sakunami and Koganegawa were just making up excuses, but as to why they'd suddenly start doing such a thing, I couldn't begin to guess.

At first I didn't mind it; maybe they really did have something important to do. But after three weeks of them avoiding me? I couldn't just ignore that.

So today I was determined to find out why. However, I wasn't exactly having much luck with finding them. That is, until I was nearby the gym that the volleyball team usually practiced in.

As I was about to turn around the corner, I quickly ducked back around out of sight. Peeking out around the edge, I found Sakunami standing there with a very large wolf staring up at him. Something about the way those two were reminded me of Koganegawa and Sakunami. The wolf even seemed to resemble him a bit, or maybe I only thought that because of its strange size.

Sakunami let out a sigh. “At this rate you'll never get it right...” The wolf let out a small whine and looked down at its paws. “If you want to tell her how you feel about her, then you have to be able to control your transformations.”

I'd heard of werewolves transforming at strange times. Sometimes it was when they were angry. Sometimes it was stress. Sometimes high levels of excitement. Most often though, it was probably nervousness. If I had to guess, that was why Sakunami was telling Koganegawa that he had to learn to control it before he could confess his feelings.

As shocking as it was to find out he was a werewolf, that's not what I was thinking about right now. That I could easily live with. No, I was much more concerned about what Sakunami had said. _If you want to tell her how you feel..._

Koganegawa had someone he cared for. Knowing that made my heart ache; I'd had feelings for him for quite some time now. To hear that there was someone else he loved... I couldn't stand it. No wonder they hadn't wanted me around. I mean, if you like a girl, hanging out with another girl isn't exactly going to help you get the girl you want.

I couldn't move. It was like time had frozen. I didn't hear anything anymore. I didn't see. Nothing. Like everything had completely vanished, leaving only the pain in my heart. It was too much for me. And until the massive body of Koganegawa nearly collided with me, I didn't even realize that lunch was over and that it was time to go back to class.

The two boys stopped and stared at me, but I couldn't even bring myself to look at them. It sounded like one of them was about was about to speak, but I didn't let him. “You should have just told me...” Don't cry. “I...” Whatever you do, don't cry. “I would have understood...” Don't cry... I can't cry now... “If...” Too late... I'm gonna cry... “If you didn't want me around, all you had to do was tell me...”

The tears started slipping out and I couldn't bring myself to continue. All I could do was turn my back to the two boys. “G-good luck...” I whispered, my voice breaking as I ran away.

There was nothing I could do. Because I cared for him, all I could was wish Koganegawa luck with learning to control himself. Because starting now, I can't be close to him. Not if I want him to be happy.

Why must love be such a painful and complicated feeling?


	63. Fixing (Kousuke Sakunami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Creature Collection. Sequel to Koganegawa's one. In here because I have nothing for him yet. But the way, I do know all characters, so you can leave requests for characters who don't get written about.

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” I said, staring at Sakunami who looked like he was having a rough day. “You've been helping Koganegawa learn to control his werewolf transformations and this girl that Koganegawa has a major crush on just happened to come around and hear you guys talking about the girl he wants to confess to, but the girl got the wrong idea and then took off crying before you could tell her that she was the girl he likes?”

Sakunami nodded. “And now she refuses to talk to either of us.” The little libero looked down at his feet. He was probably thinking that this was his fault, but I could tell that it wasn't. Maybe I hadn't been there and maybe I didn't know Koganegawa and that girl that well, but I did know Sakunami.

“So all we have have to do is fix this,” I stated, grinning at my friend.

The cute little libero stared back at me. “We?” he questioned. I nodded. “You mean you're going to try to fix this?”

“If we can get them together,” I started, standing up. “Then maybe things can be worked out.” I reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a standing position. “If we can make things work out between them, then we could just say that this was fate's way of bringing them together.”

His saddened mood quickly improved. “So all we need is a plan,” he smiled at me.

“That's my adorable guardian angel libero,” I laughed, playfully messing up his hair.

 

Coming up with a plan wasn't exactly easy. In the end, we used some cliché scenes for some romance movies and mangas and even some animes for inspiration. Obviously though, since those were works of fiction, those things wouldn't actually work out in real life.

We tried writing a love letter from him to her and asking her to meet with him. However, she knew Koganegawa's handwriting and we couldn't use Sakunami for that same reason, so I was stuck writing the letter. That was a complete failure since she didn't even show up.

We tried to get them at the same place at the same time, but that was another failure. They were in different classes, so it was hard to get them together when they had very limited amounts of time where the two could even see each other. And in those rare times they had, Koganegawa's crush avoided him almost flawlessly.

Eventually we decided that this required a much more direct approach. Sakunami would handle Koganegawa, while I took care of his girl. And in the end, we'd finally succeeded in our mission.

Now here I stood with Sakunami, our eyes looking after the new couple from a distance. There they sat, cuddled together and looking almost as adorable as I thought Sakunami was; and let me tell you, that is beyond puppy and kitten adorable.

Though I couldn't help but wonder: why put so much into helping a friend with his love life when his own wasn't exactly going the best? “Why were you so worried about him when your life needs work more than his did?” I didn't know the details, but from what I'd heard about it from him, but apparently he had some unrequited crush on a friend of his. However, anytime I tried to ask, he'd never tell me who it was.

“I'm a Libero, so it's my job to look out for and support the team,” he smiled, still watching the couple. He's too sweet sometimes. Like angel.

Slowly, I linked my arm with his. He didn't say anything more than that, but he didn't need to; I already understood. Sakunami wasn't just watching over and supporting his teammates on the court, but also in life.

“You really are an angel, Kousuke,” I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, making his face tint pink. “You might have kept them secret from everyone else, but you could never hide those wings from me.”


	64. Misunderstanding (Ryunosuke Tanaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little too long to finish this one, but I like it. I thought it would be fun to have some girl be super pissed at Tanaka for something he didn't even do and then this happened. Oddly though, these two make an interesting couple.

I quickly scanned around the gym, searching for a certain second year student. He'd picked the wrong little first year to pick on. Oh I don't mean me, no sir. It'd take some serious guts to mess with me. It was my friend Ami that had been the target.

From what I knew, it had only been once. But anyone who makes my little Ami-chan cry like that is in for a beating. And when I say that, I mean a serious beating. No body hurts little Ami-chan and gets away with it.

He was here somewhere, I knew he was. I didn't know his name, but I'd made sure to have Ami point him out to me in the halls. After that I kept a bit of an eye on him. It was really only enough to know what class he was in and that he was a part of the volleyball club, but that was all I needed.

Soon enough, I spotted him next to a shorter second year that I'd seen him with a lot. “You! Baldy!” I said angrily pointing at him. He and his friend looked up at me in confusion. “I'd like a word with you.” Not even waiting for a response, I grabbed the one I needed by the front of his shirt and dragged him out of the gym.

Finally alone, I let go and gave him a push toward the wall. “What did you do to Ami?” I demanded, poking his chest. It actually hurt my finger a bit. Why was his chest so firm? Ooh... maybe he had a lot of muscle... No! Focus!

“I don't know what you're talking about.” The poor guy looked a bit scared. But it was probably just an act to make me think he was innocent.

“What. Did. You. Do?” I said even more threateningly, grabbing him and pushing him up against the wall.

He looked a lot more scared now, but he didn't try to fight back. “I didn't do anything!”

With a sigh of annoyance, I began to describe Ami and asked him once more what he did to her. But still, he insisted that he didn't do anything to her. But after a little “convincing” from me, he admitted that he'd said something to her one time. However, the story he told me was nothing like I'd expected.

Apparently she'd looked like she was lost and he'd merely called out to her. All he was trying to do was help her, but she just started crying and ran away. He claimed that he'd been a bit concerned about it ever since.

Slowly I released him. “I guess I better have a little talk with Ami,” I sighed. This had been a real waste of my time. “You got a name?”

“Ryunosuke Tanaka.”

“Well then, Ryunosuke Tanaka, I apologize for my actions.” I took a few steps back and bowed. This guy was my senpai, so I should at least be a little respectful.

What I hadn't expected though, was for Tanaka to laugh. “You know, you're actually kinda cute when you're not trying to kill me.”

Immediately my face felt hot and I punched him in his face for it. Needless to say, he wasn't laughing anymore, though a grin still remained. Maybe he thought saying such a thing had been worth it.

 

_Extended Ending:_

“Tsukishima!” Tanaka called out to his first year teammate. “You know that first year who came in here earlier?”

The tall boy stared blankly back at the second year. “She's in our class,” Yamaguchi answered for him. “Why?”

Tanaka grinned at the two boys. “She's an interesting one. So I thought I'd ask her out.”

Tsukishima stared at him for a moment before snickering to himself. “I'll see you at your funeral."


	65. Still In Love With You (Hajime Iwaizumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of an actual dream I had. Which it was strange because I won't lie, I'm not all that interested in marriage. In fact, it's a somewhat scary idea to me. Though if it's Iwa-chan, I really wouldn't mind. Also, I'd like to point out that they're about 24-25ish in this one.

Five years. That's how long it's been since I've been here. Five years since the last time I'd seen this town... since I'd seen or heard anything of anyone from here.

“It feels so strange to be back here again,” Karasu said from beside me. Five years ago the two of us left this town without saying a single word to anyone. She was an orphaned, homeless eleven year old girl back then. I'd been nineteen. “Think anyone will recognize us?”

I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted anyone to recognize me or not. Karasu might not have had anything to leave behind, but I'd left behind a lot. “Yeah...” My gaze traveled downwards to my hand where a ring was worn around my finger.

Five years ago, I'd run away. It was wrong; I knew that... but I was really hurt and I wasn't thinking clearly. Until now, I'd never had the courage to come back. _Hajime... do you hate me for that day?_

My thoughts drifted back to the last day that I'd spent here. I'd been busy with planning things for mine and Hajime's wedding, but everyone kept trying to get too involved. It made me so angry. They were all so pushy that I just couldn't stand it. It even made me begin to feel like I didn't want to get married at all. And after awhile, I burst and shouted it out loud from pure frustration.

Unfortunately, Hajime just so happened to come in right at that time and had heard the worst part of what I'd said. I hadn't really meant it, but those words had hurt him. And seeing the look on his face, I immediately regretted what I'd said.

After that, I couldn't find him. Even with Karasu's help, there was no sign of him anywhere. Then when I finally did find him, I wished that I hadn't.

When I found Hajime, he was with another woman. The two hadn't been doing anything when I'd seen them, but that didn't really matter. I knew that woman he was with. She a woman of very loose morals and wouldn't hesitate to sleep with anyone, even if they belonged to someone else.

I'd never really been the emotional type, but seeing the man I loved with another woman, that was too much. Tears had started to pour out almost immediately. The last thing he saw of me was that heartbroken expression before I'd run off. That was the last time I saw him.

“Well, aren't you a pretty face,” a flirty voice greeted me, bringing me back to the present. That voice sounded a little too familiar... and its owner certainly looked familiar too. It took only seconds to recognize the man standing in front of me. However, Oikawa didn't seem to recognize me.

If he couldn't tell it was me, then I wasn't going to say anything just yet. “Sorry sweetheart, but I already have someone,” I told him kindly. That was only half true though. Technically the relationship I'd had was over the moment I'd run away, but my heart was still Hajime's, regardless of what happened five years ago.

Oikawa didn't seem bothered by that and instead turned his attention to Karasu. “Your friend is pretty cute too...”

“She's sixteen,” I said flatly and he instantly lost interest.

As he was about to walk away, he stopped and stared at me. “You know, you look very familiar... almost like-” he stopped suddenly and blinked a few times. And that would be him finally recognizing me. Though how he would react to me was something I couldn't possibly guess. “What are you doing back here?”

The anger in his voice made me flinch. I really didn't have any right to come back here and expect any sort of niceness from anyone, but it still hurt for him to speak so harshly. I looked down at the ground while I collected myself.

As I turned back up towards Oikawa, I brushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen out of place. His eyes widen for just a second and he hand shot out, grabbing a hold of mine. He pulled it to where he could get a better look and what he saw surprised him.

He saw Hajime's ring. Oikawa knew it was his because he'd seen it plenty of times. “Putting Iwa-chan's ring back on doesn't mean things will go back to how they were five years ago.”

“Maybe you're right, but for your information, I never took it off.” I pulled my hand from Oikawa's grip. “I could never bring myself to do it because if I did, then it would mean that I didn't love him anymore.”

Five years ago, I ran away. When I ran away, I probably broken the heart of the man I loved. No matter how much I wanted to forget, I was still madly in love with him. And because I loved him, I didn't even consider being with anyone else. Of course, I still hadn't come back until now.

Oikawa's expression softened. Maybe it was because he could tell that I regretted what I did or maybe just because he could tell I was still in love with Hajime, but it really didn't matter why. “If you loved him, then why would you break his heart like that?”

“Do you have any idea how it feels to see the man you love with another woman?” My voice was shaking... well, it wasn't just my voice... my whole body was. I didn't want to remember what happened that day. Even though I knew that Hajime wasn't the type to cheat, I couldn't help but fear the worst.

He just stared at me a moment. “Iwa-chan would never do anything to hurt you,” he said, taking his phone out of his pocket, typing something on it while he spoke. “She was the one trying to get with him. Sure, he might have considered cheating after what you'd said, but he wouldn't have gone through with it.” Oikawa stopped messing with his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. “He was crazy about you. He hasn't even been with anyone else since you left. No one that I know of at least.”

Knowing Oikawa, he was probably just saying that. Why would Hajime wait around for five years for someone who probably wasn't going to come back? No guy could possibly that head over heels for a girl. “I... I never meant what I said... I was just scared and everyone kept pushing me and I... I just couldn't take it anymore...”

“Tell me, are you still in love with him?” Oikawa asked after awhile. I had no idea why he would bother asking that. Wasn't it obvious enough? I mean, I practically said it several times already.

“Don't you already know the answer to that?” I looked down at the ground. My emotions were swirling within me. If I kept talking about this much longer, I had no doubt that I would break down and cry.

However, I hadn't given Oikawa the answer he'd wanted. “If you still love him, then say it out loud,” he said, his voice serious. It was rare to see him actually act serious outside of volleyball, so I knew I had to give him an actual answer.

“I... I'm still in love with Hajime,” I admitted, but even though that was all I really needed to say, I couldn't stop myself there. “I'm helplessly and hopelessly in love with Hajime. I hate myself for what I did and... and...” My voice was beginning to break. “I know he'll never forgive me... He probably never wants to see me ever again... but... I… I'm still as in love with him as I've always been!”

My head snapped upwards to look at Oikawa, but it wasn't Oikawa's face I saw standing there... it was Hajime's. As he stared back at me with with his mouth handing slightly open in shock, the emotions that had been building up inside me spilled out.

Tears blurred my vision. I was scared and wanted to run away. I was happy and want to leap into his arms... he always did have the best arms... The was so much that I was feeling that I couldn't tell what it was that I was feeling.

Suddenly, arms circled around me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. I didn't even need to look to know who they belonged to. These were arms that I'd felt countless times. Whether that was when I felt like I was breaking down, after a passionate night of love making, or just a simple because I wanted to moment, there was always the same feeling there. No other arms could ever hope to compare my Hajime's arms.

“Hajime?” My head turned upwards to look at him, only for his lips to capture my own. This really wasn't what I'd expected. I'd expected him to be angry and tell me that he hated me and never wanted to to see me ever again. I never thought that I could ever kiss him again.

Being so caught up in Hajime's kiss, I didn't notice Karasu and Oikawa slip away to give us some time alone. In fact, I wouldn't know about it until later when he'd text Hajime, telling him that we could have the apartment to ourselves for the night.

When we finally broke the kiss, we just stared at each other. Hajime gently brushed the tears from my eyes. A faint smile had made its way onto his face as he held me tighter. “I never stopped loving you, not even for a second.”

That night, we made love for the first time in five years. Five years it's been since I could lay here in his arms, those same, strong arms that I'd loved so much. In five years, we hadn't dared to even consider being with anyone else, not even even for a second.

I laid there in his arms, listening to his still racing heart. Oh how I'd missed moments like this. Hajime pressed a kiss to my forehead before staring down at me with a smile on his face. He always did have the best smile... “Want to do something crazy?”

 

_(Karasu's POV)_

As I walked out of the school, I noticed a large group of girls standing around by the front gates. Getting closer, I figured out why. “Toru!” I called out to him, waving to get his attention. Seeing me, he made his way over through the crowd of girls.

“Ready to go?” he said in that ever flirty voice of his.

“You know him, Karasu?” several of the girls asked. “Is he your guardian?”

All my classmates knew that I didn't have any family, but they had yet to see my guardian who I'd always spoken fondly of. I shook my head. “She just got married and is off on her honeymoon. Toru's sort of our roommate, so he's been looking out for me while she's away with Hajime.” A smile spread across my face. “They're finally coming back today, right?”

Oikawa nodded. The two had run off one night and gotten married without saying anything to anyone. They came back just long enough to leave us a note before leaving again. And now, they were finally coming back after two weeks. Of course, Oikawa and I were going to give them a serious lecture about not inviting us to the wedding the second they got back.


	66. Always There (Hajime Iwaizumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was originally going to be a songfic, but I dislike those and dislike writing them, so this happened. I think this turned out pretty cute though.

_If someone were to ask me to name the one person I couldn't live without..._

 

“Hey Iwa-chan!”

My head snapped upwards, bringing her into view. I'd known her for years, since we were kids. Though it wasn't until my first year of high school that I'd started to see her the way I do now. But even though I'd have liked to be closer to her, there was always one thing keeping us apart.

 

_I could name that one person without hesitation._

 

He came up behind her, pulling her close to him and ruffling her hair. She'd always hated that, but it had never stopped him before. “Toru!” she cried out, squirming and struggling to get out of his grip.

“Oikawa, don't annoy your sister,” I scolded my best friend, hitting him.

Like always, he pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. I knew exactly what would come next. “So mean, Iwa-chan!”

It seemed like every day started out just like this. Even if I acted like it annoyed me, I wouldn't give up moments like this for anything in the world. I'd ever suffer through Oikawa if it meant that these little moments would last forever.

 

_She's the only one..._

 

As I stood near the school's entrance waiting, something soft was wrapped gently around my neck from behind. I turned to see the one person I'd been waiting to see. “What are you doing?”

“We can't have our ace getting sick,” she said, smiling up at me.

Because it was Monday, there was no practice. Because Oikawa was going to be busy with his nephew, he'd asked me to walk his sister home. He was always really protective of her, over-protective really, but I didn't mind because it gave me rare moments like this where I could be alone with her. “But you're the one who might get sick.”

“I'll be alright. I don't wear my scarf anyway.” Smiling. She always seems like she's smiling when I'm with her. Maybe she cares for me. Yeah, right... but it can't hurt to dream, right? After all, she always seems to be looking out for me. “Besides, Toru will throw a fit if you get sick.”

“Oikawa will throw a fit if I let _you_ get sick.”

 

… _the only one who's always been there._

 

Normally I never paid any attention to Oikawa's fangirls, but for some reason, I felt like I should keep an eye on them today. With Oikawa being sick, he wasn't here to keep them busy, which was practically begging for trouble. And after hearing them threatening someone, I realized that it was a good thing I did.

Standing there, surrounded by his fangirls, was his sister. They were asking why she was so close with Oikawa and threatening her, telling her to stay away from him. Since she'd only just started her first year here, no one really knew of her connection to the setter. No one outside of the males in the school who were threatened that if they ever so much as thought about touching her, they were as good as dead.

“Leave her alone,” I said, trying to sound as scary as I could as I approached the group. Glaring at them, they backed away from her. “If Oikawa finds out that you were picking on his little sister, he'd never forgive you for it.”

 

_When times were great and I couldn't be happier..._

 

Seeing my latest grade on our most recent test made me smile. It was a subject that I was always bad at, so knowing that I'd gotten every answer right had really made my day. Not even Oikawa could have gotten me down after that.

But the very second I saw her and she gave me that heart-melting smile of hers, my excitement over the grade had greatly paled in comparison to the the happiness I felt as she congratulated me on my mark. “That's great, Iwa-chan!”

 

… _and in times when I felt like I couldn't go on._

 

“Iwa-chan!” her cheerful voice called out to me. I turned around to see her smiling at me. “You were great out there!”

We'd just lost to Shiratorizawa again, but still she looked happy. “But we lost...”

“So what?” Seeing her cheerful face smiling up at me, I just couldn't help but begin to feel better. And if the past was any clue, then I had a feeling her next words would make me feel even better. “As long as you do your best, that's all that really matters.”

 

_You could say that I love her..._

 

“Hey Oikawa,” I asked my best friend. There was something I needed to know after hearing a rumor floating around the school about a certain someone and one of the more questionable second years. “Is your sister dating anyone?”

“Of course not! I won't allow anyone to touch my baby sis.” Oikawa looked almost horrified at the mere thought. Guess that meant that he hadn't heard that little rumor. Though hearing that it wasn't true was a huge relief. “Why? You're not interested, are you?”

Oikawa's words came out as an accusation and not a question.“Of course not,” I lied. Knowing the way he was, I could never admit my feelings for her.

“Good, because I won't let you have her.”

 

… _and I really do._

 

She's beautiful, making it so much harder for my to keep my distance. I know I can't have her, but that just makes me want her even more. Oikawa would slaughter me if he knew what I was thinking right now...

Walking her home, I stopped and grabbed her carefully by the arm. She stared up at me confused. I know I should stop, but I can't stand it anymore. “Iwa-chan?”

That sweet voice of hers pushes me over the edge. I pulled her close, her chest pressed tight against mine. There are only mere centimeters between my lips and hers. “Your brother is going to murder me for this...” I whispered before closing that small distance between us.

 

_I love her more than anything in the world..._

 

Oikawa refused to speak to me after he'd found out what I'd done. As much as I loved the quiet, I hated the fact that he'd also decided to suddenly act like I didn't even exist, even going so far as to refuse to toss to me during practice.

So I kissed his 'precious baby sister,' big deal. It's not like I didn't care about her. In all honesty, I was crazy about her. I want to be with her, even if my best friend didn't like it.

After two weeks of that, I finally snapped. “It doesn't matter if you like it or not; it happened so deal with it!” I shouted at my best friend, hitting him in the head. “I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life; it's not going to change how I feel about her. It doesn't matter if you don't approve of it because I love her and if she returns those feelings then I won't keep my distance from her!”

Normally I'd never admit my feelings so openly, but I'd had enough. It killed me to have to see her all the time and be forced to stay away. That was something Oikawa would never understand. “I won't allow it!” Oikawa knew better than to get into a physical fight with me, so he settled a verbal one. “I'm not going to just sit back and let someone take advantage of her or break her heart!”

“Do you really think I'd do something like that?” His words pissed me off, so I hit him again for his stupidity. Oikawa has known me since we were kids; he knew that I wasn't that kind of guy. “Do you really think I'd ever do anything to hurt her? I've been in love with her for years now! I would never ever hurt her!”

Oikawa stared at me in shock. He knew me well enough to know that I was telling the truth. When did I ever lie to him anyway? Even if he didn't want anything to happen to his little sister, he couldn't deny that I was more than capable of protecting her and treating her right. Why else would he have had me look after her when he couldn't be around?

Suddenly, a voice sounded nearby, forcing both of us to turn around and look. “I love you too, Iwa-chan.” Seeing her standing there with that sweet smile of hers made all my anger at Oikawa melt away. All I could do was take her in my arms and hold her tightly. Whether Oikawa accepted it or not, I didn't care as long as I had her.

 

… _and I'll never let her go._


	67. 1309 (Koutaro Bokuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very random idea I had. Surprising I finished it all in one day. If you don't get it by the end, feel free to ask.  
> Also, Bokuto is older in this one. Probably somewhere around 25-26ish maybe.

This wasn't the way he'd expected this night to go. Bokuto never meant to upset his lover, but he had. Now here he sat, leaning against the door to their hotel room. He wasn't even sure what it was he'd done or maybe it was something he'd said, but all that mattered was that he was told to get out and the door was locked behind him.

He buried his face in his arms that rested atop his knees. It wasn't his fault... maybe he'd just drank a little too much earlier... He didn't really mean what he'd said or done.

Silently he hoped for someone to come along and cheer him up, just like his teammates always used to do back when he was still in high school. But nothing happened at all. That is, not until a young girl passed his way.

She stopped and looked at him, her heart already going out to him. He looked so pitiful sitting there on the floor... she couldn't just walk on as her companion had. So instead she knelt in front of the man, gently placing a hand on his arm. She could tell that he was hurting and it was just her personality to help him.

“Are you alright?” she asked him as his eyes shift upwards to meet hers.

The former ace is surprised by her kindness towards him, a complete stranger. But even more surprising is her eyes, the brilliant shade that they were. They were definitely the kind of eyes that you could get lost in without even trying.

He briefly considers the idea of cheating on his cruel lover who had locked him out with this lovely girl who now stood before him. However, she looked much younger than him; she was probably still in high school.

Before he can say a word, the girl's companion stops and calls back to her. “Are you coming?” The man seemed impatient, but also like he had a good reason to be. Also, Bokuto swore that the guy was glowing, but that may have just been the alcohol messing with him mind. “You know what could happen if you stay much longer.”

The girl just shook her head. “I can't go yet.” She looked at Bokuto. “Fate has called me. This is my sign to stay.” She smiled back at her older male companion. “I'm still needed here.”

The glowing man sighs and leaves the girl behind. Bokuto does not understand what was going on between the two, but he is glad to have someone with him right now. Soon enough, he's telling the strange girl all about his volleyball days and basically his entire life story, ending with how his lover had kicked him out of their room.

The girl kindly listens, saying words of encouragement every so often when she notices his mood slipping. Soon the hour had gotten quite late and Bokuto was still locked out of his room. The girl, being the kind soul that she was, pulled a piece of ribbon from around her neck. On it was an old key, much older that Bokuto's room key had looked and this bore four numbers engraved on it.

“If you have nowhere else to go, you can use my room,” she kindly offered, noticing him looking more and more sleepy by the minute. The girl couldn't possibly let him sleep out in the hallway; he might get robbed or assaulted or even murdered! He was too kind for such a terrible thing like those to happen to him. “It's Room 1309 on the top floor.” She pressed the key into his hand. “It's the one with the older looking door with the worn numbers on it.”

As she stood and turned away, Bokuto stared down at the key in his hand. He looked back up at her and was about to ask her something, but she was already gone. Bokuto frowned to himself; he never even got to ask her for her name.

 

_Extended Ending:_

The next morning, Bokuto approached the man who was working at the front desk. Ever since his encounter with her the night before, he couldn't get that girl off of his mind. Maybe he'd been a bit drunk at the time, but he knew that moment was real because of that key that she'd given him.

“Hey!” the former ace of Fukurodani said a little too loudly, startling the man who'd appeared to have been writing something. “Could you tell me the name of the girl who's in Room 1309? It's the one with the funny-looking door on the top floor.”

The man went deathly pale. “No one's been in 1309 for years,” he said, wondering what could possibly possess someone to ask such a question. “That room was used by the owner's teenage daughter up until about seven or eight years ago when she was murdered in that room.”

Bokuto's blood ran cold. If no one had used that room in years, then who was that girl who said she was staying in that room?

“No one has been able to stay in there since then,” the man shuddered. Normally he wasn't supposed to ever mention Room 1309, but the seemed like it was important. “The room is haunted and not even the staff will go in there. Though we did lose the key a few years after her death. I'm afraid we haven't-” The man's went wide as Bokuto pulled out the key that the girl had given him. “Where did you get that?”

“Some girl gave it to me last night,” Bokuto explained, just as confused as the man was. “My partner kicked me out last night so she gave me it and told me that if I needed a place to stay, I could use her room on the top floor, Room 1309.”

It was at that moment that Bokuto learned that ghosts really do exist.


	68. Forgive Me (Tsutomu Goshiki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... don't ask. Based off a dream I had. Only reason It's Goshiki is because that's who it was in the dream. Also I haven't written about him yet. Also, this has a much more pleasant ending than the dream.

When you're not a volleyball player or even a fan, it makes dating a volleyball player difficult. It's even harder when you both go to different schools. He's at Shiratorizawa; I'm at Tokonami. He's obsessed with volleyball; I know practically nothing about it. Pretty weird couple, right? Everyone always wonders how we ended up together; sometimes I wonder about it too.

Because he had practice on most days, I didn't really get to see him much. Mostly only once a week on the weekends. It did bother me that I rarely got to see him, but I knew he was working hard to become the ace, so I never dared to mention that it upset me. In fact, I rarely ever mentioned when he did something that upset me. Just like right now.

Because of the festival going on today, his coach had given everyone a day off so that they could enjoy it. It was a nice little day off for him and a chance for me to spend time with him. However, the time I had with my boyfriend was cut short when we ran into a few others from his volleyball club.

Even though I'd seen them a few times, I really didn't know them at all. In fact, I doubt I could even guess their names. I wasn't the most social person and I didn't know much about volleyball, so I soon found myself being left out of the conversation. Honestly, I doubted any of them realized I was even there still.

This wasn't the first time this has happened... In fact, this same thing has happened every single time that we've run into his friends. Goshiki would always get talking to his friend and then I'd be left standing there, like some random person who just felt like standing next to him instead of his girlfriend.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt when he did this, but it's not like he did it on purpose. Goshiki would never ignore me on purpose... at least, I hoped he wouldn't. But even so, it hurt more than anything to feel like it didn't even matter that I was there or not.

I held his jacket tighter around me. When I was shivering a little earlier, he'd put it around my shoulders, just like any good boyfriend would. Now it felt like a reminder of how much more important volleyball was to him. That made my heart ache even more.

Would he even notice if I left him standing here? I'm sure he would once his friends were gone, but would he even notice until then? I doubted it. Letting out a mental sigh, a cast a quick glance up at him. He didn't even notice at all. Was I that unimportant? I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes as I turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd without saying a word.

I wondered how long it'd take for him to even notice that I wasn't there anymore. For a moment I even considered going back, but I didn't really want to see him right now. Not when my heart felt like it did right now.

As I wandered around on my own, I didn't run into any trouble. Maybe it was because I was still wearing his volleyball jacket; after all, Shiratorizawa was supposed to be one of of the top schools in the prefecture, so you'd have to be pretty stupid to mess with anyone from there.

After what felt like hours, I could hear him calling my name. Hurried footsteps soon followed. As much as I should have just stood there and waited for him, that's not what happened. Instead, I just ran off again.

His volleyball practices certainly gave him an advantage as he chased after me. Goshiki's hand reached out and I could feel him grab a hold of the jacket, trying to stop me. However, I simply slid out of it and took off. While he had the advantage of longer legs, height, stamina and speed, that wasn't much help in this crowd. No, my small size gave me the advantage, allowing me to disappear once more into the crowd.

I didn't stop until I couldn't see or hear him behind me anymore. Maybe it was wrong of me to run from him, but I didn't feel like I could face him just yet. I was still hurting too much.

However, being a cute girl and all alone... that was practically asking for trouble. And I certainly found trouble. Or rather, trouble found me. It didn't take long for two guys to notice a girl wandering about all on her own.

I didn't say much when the slightly shorter one kept trying to talk to me, insisting that I give him my number. The guy was attractive, but way too pushy. Even if Goshiki wasn't as good-looking, he was certainly a much better guy and I loved him. No way was I about to give some strange guy my number... though being trapped by the two didn't exactly leave me many options.

Thankfully, I didn't have to deal with them any more. Someone quickly came to my rescue and I can honestly say that I've never been happier to see him. It didn't take long for Goshiki to chase them off, especially when a taller teammate of his joined us.

The first chance I got, I ran to him and hugged him tightly. This was my fault, I knew that, but knowing that he cared enough to come after me made my heart feel happy. Because of this, I knew that he cared; I was important to him. That alone made the tears I'd held back until now start pouring out.

He might not have known why I was crying, but it didn't really matter right now. I was just simply happy to be here in his arms. “I was really worried...” He didn't say anything more. Neither of us apologized, but we really didn't need to... we already knew it and had already forgiven each other. I forgave him for getting distracted and ignoring me; he forgave me for running away from him. And even if we didn't say it, we loved each other and that was all that mattered.


	69. Not You (Toru Oikawa)

From the very second I met him, I could already tell what kind of person he was. From the very beginning, I knew that I should stay away from him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him... I didn't want to fall for someone like him. But as fate goes, the more you are denied something, the more you will desire to have it.

I don't even remember how we'd ended up here in this situation... It's not something that should have happened at all. Even with all of the effort I'd put into avoiding him... as hard as I tried not to feel anything for him... this shouldn't be happening right now.

He shouldn't be standing here right in front of me. My back shouldn't be against this wall. His hands shouldn't be caging me and preventing my escape. This hallway we're in shouldn't be empty. Neither of us should be here right now.

As much as I willed it not to, my body wouldn't quit trembling. That didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa, being the observant guy that he was. It wasn't that I was actually scared... it more like nervous. Being close to him always set my heart aflutter, no how much I scolded it for such an undesired reaction to such a terrible person.

His body is much too close to mine and it sends my senses into overdrive. It's too much for my little heart to handle, but I'm trapped. All I can do is close my eyes to shut out the image of him. But as they say: when you shut off one sense, the others grow stronger.

Oikawa's scent became overpowering, shutting out all other smells. The smell of his cologne is too much... or maybe it's his shampoo or maybe it's only his natural scent... It really doesn't matter because whatever it is, it's more than I can handle and I felt my resistance slipping away from me. I tried to hold my breath, but I just can't do it; his scent is too intoxicating.

I could feel the heat that radiates from his body draw closer. Now... now I'm scared. I want to run... to push him away... to yell at him to not touch me... but my body refuses to move and my voice seems to have vanished. His breath is on my skin and the feelings welling up inside me skyrocket to dangerous levels.

There's a blush on my face, of that I'm sure. “Don't...” What little voice comes out, comes as barely a whisper. Oikawa can hear the trembling in my voice... he can see those painful feelings that I've failed to suppress.

“Your voice says to stop,” his voice whispered against my lips where his own hovered barely a centimeter away, “but your body keeps begging me to touch you...” One hand left its position on the wall and make a new place on my hip, tauntingly playing with the hem of my shirt.

“Please don't...” My voice is even more broken this time. I needed him to stop and walk away, because I couldn't do it. He was right in what he said; my head and my heart were at war with each other. One said to push him away; one said to push myself closer and close that small distance between us.

His other hand left the wall and found a resting place where his thumb could stroke my cheek. His light touches are too much and I could feel myself beginning to crack. I'll either melt into this wall or into his arms... I'm not even sure which of those I would prefer anymore.

I want to beg him to stop. My heart can't take any more of this. I know he doesn't really care for me... why would he care for a nobody like me? I want to tell him to stop, but I can't even find my voice anymore. I never wanted this! I don't want to fall for someone like him!

My eyes close tighter as I feel him get closer and closer and finally closing the gap between us. Soft skin caresses my own and I felt the space between our bodies vanish. One arm wrapped around my waist to pin me in place while the other hand tangled itself in my hair. It was then that instinct won out against logic and I returned his kiss.

His mouth curled into a smirk and then something soft glided across my lip. And before I even knew what he was doing, Oikawa had already slipped into my mouth and started wrestling around with my tongue. If merely being near him set my heart into overload, then this would make me blow a fuse.

All too soon the kiss is broken. Oikawa didn't dare release me; if he had, my legs would have given out on me. Though I knew I should push him away, I clung to him as I tried to calm my racing and pounding heart. Never in my life had I ever experienced such a moment... one that literally took my breath away.

“For someone who didn't want me to kiss her, you certainly got really into it,” he teased, panting slightly. Apparently even the most experienced kissers got winded from a kiss like that.

Still, even after such an amazing an intimate moment, I didn't want to feel this way about Oikawa. Not when I could already see through that silly and playful act he puts up around others... I could see how terrible of a person he was and I didn't want to fall for him.

After my heart had calmed a bit, the thoughts that had been on my mind this whole time spilled out and he learned why I'd always acted the way did around him.

“Not you!” I cried out, my grip on his shirt tightening. “I don't want to fall for someone like you.” I hid my face in his chest, hiding the tears that pricked the corners of my eyes. “Anyone but you... Please... I don't want to be in love with someone like you...”

Oikawa could tell I was crying; there was no way someone like him wouldn't notice it. But now he would finally understand. All those times I'd avoided him and even pretended not to hear him whenever he'd tried to talk to me... all the pieces were falling into place. But even so, that did nothing to solve my problem.

His hand tilted my head up and his lips met mine once again. This wasn't as spectacular as the last, in fact it was merely a quick peck, but still it set my heart racing. “Then I'll just have to keep you close to me until you stop resisting and give yourself to me fully.”

And as he closed the distance between us a third and even a fourth time, I kept reminding myself that I wouldn't let myself fall for Toru Oikawa. Of course, it was already far too late for that.


	70. Resist Me (Toru Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Not You. Also a bit mature and has a Lemon near the end. (Lemon is cut out in this version.)  
> And before someone says it, no, it was not my decision to make this a lemon. I left that up to the person who requested the sequel. (Wizling: Are you also aware that you've written more for this guy than any of the others? Two are even Lemons and you've got plans for a third. Admit it already, Tsundere.) I'm not a tsundere... I'm a kuudere.

When I'd asked her to be my girlfriend, I expected her to refuse and deny that she had any feelings for me. I already knew exactly how she felt about me, but even so, she resisted those feelings. Knowing that she was trying so hard to not feel anything for me, it made me want her even more. That made it even more surprising that she accepted when I asked her out.

Though for the two months that we'd been dating, she still did everything she could to resist me. Honestly, not much changed at all. The only thing different was that she now spent more time near me. She ate lunch with me and Iwa-chan; she watched my practices and then I'd walk her home. Outside of that, it was almost like we weren't anything at all. It's actually very frustrating when your own girlfriend won't even touch you. Which leads us to what's going on right now.

She's pinned down on my bed, staring up at me with that same look on her face that she always has any time I try to kiss her or touch her in any way. She's denying what she wants, even though I can already see how much she wants me to touch her. “Toru...” Her voice trembled as she spoke. While to an outsider it looks like she's merely nervous, I know that she is really trying to say “Don't... this is too much...”

But when she's staring up at me with that face she's making, I don't want to stop this time. While it's probably very wrong, that scared, innocent look of self-denial in her eyes is driving me crazy. She's just so irresistible when she looks at me like that. Not to mention it's been over two months since the last time I did anything like this with a girl and your hand can only do so much, you know?

I lean down and lightly kiss her lips. Immediately she returns it, but I don't do anything to deepen it and instead break away, trailing light kisses down her jawline. “Toru, don't...” Her voice sounds so small and scared when she begs me to stop. She's still trying to resist what she really wants... it's making me want her so much more.

My lips grazed over a certain spot and I felt her breath hitch. So that's where her weak spot was. This was the first time I'd ever kissed her anywhere besides her lips, so I made sure to make a mental note of it as I focused on it now. I nibbled it lightly, making her body tense up, but no sound escaping her. That's annoying.

One hand moves towards her collar as I began sucking on that spot. Slowly I start undoing the buttons on her shirt and soon her front is exposed to me. I started to attack her weak spot more ferociously and was rewarded with a few whimpers.

After I was sure I'd left a decent mark, I pulled back just a little so that I could get a look at her. As expected, having her shirt laying open like that made my desire for her double. Chances were, I probably wouldn't stop unless she really did want me to stop and told me to.

My clothes suddenly felt too hot and restricting, so I stripped myself of the upper half of my school uniform. It did little to help. “I want you,” I said seductively, nibbling her ear. My hand slowly traced down her body and over the curve of her hips while my lips began another attack on her neck.

It was getting harder and harder to control myself, but I knew I had to take it slow this time. A girl like her was no doubt a virgin. I'd be really shocked if she'd even kissed anyone before me. My control was wavering though and I couldn't help it when my hand slipped under her skirt.

“Toru, stop!”

The sudden change in her voice snapped me out of it and I practically jumped back. She sat up, scooting back away from me. One hand held the front of her shirt closed while the other traces its fingers over the mark I'd left before. Her eyes are directed down at the bed and she refuses to look at me.

I reached over to try and get her attention, but she just pushed my hand away. That's when I see it.

Her body is trembling... she's scared. This isn't the same I've-never-done-this-before scared from earlier... it was an I-don't-to do-this kind of scared. The sudden change was shocking and it really made no sense at all. If she didn't want to, then why didn't she just tell me that in the beginning? She wasn't acting any different before, so how could I have known that she didn't want it if she didn't tell me?

Unless she'd changed her mind partway through. In that case, there was still one problem... I didn't even know what I did wrong...

 

_(Reader's POV)_

He doesn't love me. He doesn't care about me. He never has and probably never will. That is something I'm absolutely certain of. His own words told me that much.

Toru said that he wanted me, not that he loved me. He's never once said that he loves me or even that he cares about me. We've been together two months and he's never once said it, and yet he tried to do this with me...

I'd hoped that when we started dating, he'd prove that he wasn't like I thought and then I could accept my own own feelings for him. Or that maybe if I'd been right, it would be enough to make me lose those feelings. But until now, it really hadn't been either.

If I looked at him right now, I'd probably cry. If he doesn't care about me, I don't want to do this with him. I don't want to be just another v-card to add to his collection... I'm scared that if I let him touch me even just a little right now, he won't stop even if I beg him to... Iwaizumi's assured me that he'd never do such a thing, but I'm not so sure I could believe him.

Suddenly, I'm pulled against a bare chest. As much as I love him, I can't do this. Once more I pushed him away from me.

But before I'm able to back away, Toru grabbed me by the wrist. “What's gotten into you all of a sudden?” His voice sounded angry and it made me flinch. Of course, he couldn't see that since I still wouldn't look at him.

“I won't let my first time be with someone who doesn't care about me!” I blurted out, my fear having temporarily numbed my shyness. Toru didn't care about me. All I was was some plaything... a toy that he'd have fun with and then throw away when he got bored.

My words hit a nerve. His grip on my wrist tightened as he pushed me back down on his bed, pinning me down by my wrists with a painful grip. This was no longer the silly, flirty Toru Oikawa that everyone always saw... this was the Toru Oikawa that I'd seen in him the first time I'd met him. However, this was my first time actually seeing that side of him; I’d merely only sensed it before.

“Do you seriously think that I don't care?” He sounded so angry when he spoke and now that I was staring him right in the face, I could see that he looked angry too.

Feeling tears building because of his painful grip on my wrists and because of how scared I felt, I squeezed my eyes shut to hold the tears back. Iwaizumi was wrong... Toru would too do such a horrible thing!

“Do you think you're just some conquest?” he growled. “Some plaything that I'll throw away when I get tired of you?” My silence and refusal to look at him more than confirmed that that was what I felt. “Look at me!” His grip on my wrists tightened even more, probably enough to leave bruises if he didn't loosen it soon.

Slowly I opened my eyes, the tears I'd been holding back flooding out. The expression on Toru's instantly changed to one of concern and guilt. His grip on me loosened greatly, but he still maintain a light hold on my wrists, keeping me in place.

He was quiet, probably because he wasn't sure what to say. Obviously this wasn't how he'd planned this to go at all. After a moment he took a deep breath and spoke again, much gentler than before. “Do you really think that you're not important to me? That I don't care about you?”

Toru took one hand away from my wrist and brushed a few tears from my eyes. Taking my newly freed hand, I pushed his hand away and wiped them away myself. He frowned a moment before suddenly lighting up.

He reached forward and pulled open the drawer on his bedside table. His hand felt around inside a minute before pulling out a small box. The setter closed the drawer before placing the box down on the bed beside him.

My other wrist was finally released, but I wasn't free yet. I was pulled up and into my boyfriend's arms. The box was then placed in my hands and a kiss on my forehead. Slowly, I opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. On it was my first name. “Look at the other side.” Not sure why he'd say such a thing, I did as I was told. On the other side was his first name.

I looked up at him, not sure what to think of this. Toru just smiled at me. “If I didn't care about you, would I have gotten that for you?” No, I suppose he wouldn't. “I was waiting to give it to you, but I could never find the right time to do it.”

Closing the box, I set down on the bed. For the first time, I started to feel like maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. He still wasn't good, but not all bad. It caught him off guard when I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “I'm sorry...” I whispered, burying my face in his neck.

Toru didn't say anything and simply held me tighter. After some time though, he pulled me away with a familiar smile on his face. “Let me make you feel good,” he whispered seductively in my ear. “I promise I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but at least let me make you feel good...”  
  
 _***This part has been censored for our innocent readers... If I even have any of those anymore.... Haha.***_  
  
“I didn't last as long as I thought I would...” he half laughs, half pants. “That felt amazing...”

I didn't say a thing... I was panting too hard to speak. Instead I just cuddled against his chest. But after a minute or two, I swore it felt like some sort of liquid was leaking out of my lower regions, so I looked down to check. What I saw made me panic.

“Toru?” The setter instantly picked up on my trembling voice. “Y-you... you didn't use a condom, did you?” I asked, shaking. I never had a reason to be on birth control or anything, so I wasn't. And if he hadn't used anything...

I looked over to meet his wide-eyed stare. He swore loudly. That was clearly a no. “No wonder it felt so good...” he groaned, mentally kicking himself for getting so caught up in the moment that he forgot all about it.

“Toru...” I couldn't bring myself to say anything more than that as I buried my face in his chest. He was only a third year high school student and I was merely a first year; we were nowhere close to being ready to have kids. Just the thought I might end up pregnant was terrifying... even worse, the father would be the one person I didn't want to be in love with. Just my luck, huh?

My boyfriend held me tight in his arms. When he spoke, his voice was calm. “We'll worry about it later.” I wish I could be ask calm as he was... at least he could always run off and claim it wasn't his... “If it happens, we'll deal with it then.” He laughed a little and just stared at him, worried expression still on my face. “You're lucky that I'm good with kids,” he said, grinning at me. “I even coach some preschoolers in volleyball.”

I hadn't known that. Maybe he really was a better guy than I thought. A contented smile made its way onto my face as I snuggled closer to him. Even if I didn't want to be and refused to admit that I was, I was in love with Toru. Well, maybe I'll tell him some day, but not before... oh screw it...

“I love you.” As I'd opened my mouth to say the words, someone else beat me to it. I looked up at him with a scowl on my face. But he didn't seem fazed by it at all. “What? Were you going to say it first?”

“Jerk,” I mumbled.

Toru just laughed at me. “You can still say it, you little tsundere...” he teased, leaning down to kiss me, but I turned my head so he only got my cheek.

“You already ruined the moment.”

“So you're not going to say now?”

“Nope.”

“Wait, so you really were going to say it, weren't you?”

“No.”

“Meanie...” he pouted. Toru sighed and kissed my forehead once before we went back to quietly cuddling.

A few minutes passed in silence. “Toru?” I whispered, getting only a questioning hum in response. “I love you...”


	71. Resist Me (Toru Oikawa) *Lemon Version*

When I'd asked her to be my girlfriend, I expected her to refuse and deny that she had any feelings for me. I already knew exactly how she felt about me, but even so, she resisted those feelings. Knowing that she was trying so hard to not feel anything for me, it made me want her even more. That made it even more surprising that she accepted when I asked her out.

Though for the two months that we'd been dating, she still did everything she could to resist me. Honestly, not much changed at all. The only thing different was that she now spent more time near me. She ate lunch with me and Iwa-chan; she watched my practices and then I'd walk her home. Outside of that, it was almost like we weren't anything at all. It's actually very frustrating when your own girlfriend won't even touch you. Which leads us to what's going on right now.

She's pinned down on my bed, staring up at me with that same look on her face that she always has any time I try to kiss her or touch her in any way. She's denying what she wants, even though I can already see how much she wants me to touch her. “Toru...” Her voice trembled as she spoke. While to an outsider it looks like she's merely nervous, I know that she is really trying to say “Don't... this is too much...”

But when she's staring up at me with that face she's making, I don't want to stop this time. While it's probably very wrong, that scared, innocent look of self-denial in her eyes is driving me crazy. She's just so irresistible when she looks at me like that. Not to mention it's been over two months since the last time I did anything like this with a girl and your hand can only do so much, you know?

I lean down and lightly kiss her lips. Immediately she returns it, but I don't do anything to deepen it and instead break away, trailing light kisses down her jawline. “Toru, don't...” Her voice sounds so small and scared when she begs me to stop. She's still trying to resist what she really wants... it's making me want her so much more.

My lips grazed over a certain spot and I felt her breath hitch. So that's where her weak spot was. This was the first time I'd ever kissed her anywhere besides her lips, so I made sure to make a mental note of it as I focused on it now. I nibbled it lightly, making her body tense up, but no sound escaping her. That's annoying.

One hand moves towards her collar as I began sucking on that spot. Slowly I start undoing the buttons on her shirt and soon her front is exposed to me. I started to attack her weak spot more ferociously and was rewarded with a few whimpers.

After I was sure I'd left a decent mark, I pulled back just a little so that I could get a look at her. As expected, having her shirt laying open like that made my desire for her double. Chances were, I probably wouldn't stop unless she really did want me to stop and told me to.

My clothes suddenly felt too hot and restricting, so I stripped myself of the upper half of my school uniform. It did little to help. “I want you,” I said seductively, nibbling her ear. My hand slowly traced down her body and over the curve of her hips while my lips began another attack on her neck.

It was getting harder and harder to control myself, but I knew I had to take it slow this time. A girl like her was no doubt a virgin. I'd be really shocked if she'd even kissed anyone before me. My control was wavering though and I couldn't help it when my hand slipped under her skirt.

“Toru, stop!”

The sudden change in her voice snapped me out of it and I practically jumped back. She sat up, scooting back away from me. One hand held the front of her shirt closed while the other traces its fingers over the mark I'd left before. Her eyes are directed down at the bed and she refuses to look at me.

I reached over to try and get her attention, but she just pushed my hand away. That's when I see it.

Her body is trembling... she's scared. This isn't the same I've-never-done-this-before scared from earlier... it was an I-don't-to do-this kind of scared. The sudden change was shocking and it really made no sense at all. If she didn't want to, then why didn't she just tell me that in the beginning? She wasn't acting any different before, so how could I have known that she didn't want it if she didn't tell me?

Unless she'd changed her mind partway through. In that case, there was still one problem... I didn't even know what I did wrong...

 

_(Reader's POV)_

He doesn't love me. He doesn't care about me. He never has and probably never will. That is something I'm absolutely certain of. His own words told me that much.

Toru said that he wanted me, not that he loved me. He's never once said that he loves me or even that he cares about me. We've been together two months and he's never once said it, and yet he tried to do this with me...

I'd hoped that when we started dating, he'd prove that he wasn't like I thought and then I could accept my own own feelings for him. Or that maybe if I'd been right, it would be enough to make me lose those feelings. But until now, it really hadn't been either.

If I looked at him right now, I'd probably cry. If he doesn't care about me, I don't want to do this with him. I don't want to be just another v-card to add to his collection... I'm scared that if I let him touch me even just a little right now, he won't stop even if I beg him to... Iwaizumi's assured me that he'd never do such a thing, but I'm not so sure I could believe him.

Suddenly, I'm pulled against a bare chest. As much as I love him, I can't do this. Once more I pushed him away from me.

But before I'm able to back away, Toru grabbed me by the wrist. “What's gotten into you all of a sudden?” His voice sounded angry and it made me flinch. Of course, he couldn't see that since I still wouldn't look at him.

“I won't let my first time be with someone who doesn't care about me!” I blurted out, my fear having temporarily numbed my shyness. Toru didn't care about me. All I was was some plaything... a toy that he'd have fun with and then throw away when he got bored.

My words hit a nerve. His grip on my wrist tightened as he pushed me back down on his bed, pinning me down by my wrists with a painful grip. This was no longer the silly, flirty Toru Oikawa that everyone always saw... this was the Toru Oikawa that I'd seen in him the first time I'd met him. However, this was my first time actually seeing that side of him; I’d merely only sensed it before.

“Do you seriously think that I don't care?” He sounded so angry when he spoke and now that I was staring him right in the face, I could see that he looked angry too.

Feeling tears building because of his painful grip on my wrists and because of how scared I felt, I squeezed my eyes shut to hold the tears back. Iwaizumi was wrong... Toru would too do such a horrible thing!

“Do you think you're just some conquest?” he growled. “Some plaything that I'll throw away when I get tired of you?” My silence and refusal to look at him more than confirmed that that was what I felt. “Look at me!” His grip on my wrists tightened even more, probably enough to leave bruises if he didn't loosen it soon.

Slowly I opened my eyes, the tears I'd been holding back flooding out. The expression on Toru's instantly changed to one of concern and guilt. His grip on me loosened greatly, but he still maintain a light hold on my wrists, keeping me in place.

He was quiet, probably because he wasn't sure what to say. Obviously this wasn't how he'd planned this to go at all. After a moment he took a deep breath and spoke again, much gentler than before. “Do you really think that you're not important to me? That I don't care about you?”

Toru took one hand away from my wrist and brushed a few tears from my eyes. Taking my newly freed hand, I pushed his hand away and wiped them away myself. He frowned a moment before suddenly lighting up.

He reached forward and pulled open the drawer on his bedside table. His hand felt around inside a minute before pulling out a small box. The setter closed the drawer before placing the box down on the bed beside him.

My other wrist was finally released, but I wasn't free yet. I was pulled up and into my boyfriend's arms. The box was then placed in my hands and a kiss on my forehead. Slowly, I opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. On it was my first name. “Look at the other side.” Not sure why he'd say such a thing, I did as I was told. On the other side was his first name.

I looked up at him, not sure what to think of this. Toru just smiled at me. “If I didn't care about you, would I have gotten that for you?” No, I suppose he wouldn't. “I was waiting to give it to you, but I could never find the right time to do it.”

Closing the box, I set down on the bed. For the first time, I started to feel like maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. He still wasn't good, but not all bad. It caught him off guard when I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “I'm sorry...” I whispered, burying my face in his neck.

Toru didn't say anything and simply held me tighter. After some time though, he pulled me away with a familiar smile on his face. “Let me make you feel good,” he whispered seductively in my ear. “I promise I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but at least let me make you feel good...”

Something seems off about his voice, but I nod anyway. He promised he wouldn't do anything, so I figured this would be safe. However, when he took off my shirt and unhooked my bra, throwing both on the floor, I started to second-guess my decision. I covered my chest with my arms, but he just pulled them away pushed me back down on his bed again.

I thought about telling him to stop, but changed my mind when I felt his tongue against my chest. It trailed over to my nipple, where it teasingly traced circles around it. I'd never have expected that to feel so good. It was so good that I had to suppress the moans that wanted to escape. Toru must not have liked that, because he then took it in his mouth and began sucking on it, doubling the pleasure I was feeling. Still though, I held back most of my sounds.

After a few had slipped through, he pulled away from my chest, panting. “I want to fuck you so badly right now...” he whispered between pants. He reached down, stripping me of my skirt and panties, leaving me helplessly bare beneath him.

He didn't make any attempts to remove his own clothing, so I knew he was still keeping his promise, no matter how badly he wanted to break it. As he move his head lower though, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. But as his tongue ran across my opening, that was replaced by a feeling of pleasure.

Toru continued to lick me, carefully to pay extra attention to any spot that caused me to moan. Occasionally he'd move up slightly and swirl his tongue around my clit and then move back down, thrusting it deep inside me.

Second by second, I was getting hotter and hotter. Everything he was doing felt so good... it wasn't long at all until I started to feel like I'd explode if he kept going. So I reached down and pushed his head out from between my legs. That may have been a mistake. As soon as he was away, my legs clamped together involuntarily and I clenched the sheets in my hands as a very torturous but pleasurable sensation came over me, making me cry out.

“That was really sexy,” Toru panted, staring down at me.

My eyes traveled down his body... I'd never realized how sexy he was until then. My gaze stopped on the large, almost painful-looking bulge in his pants. In that moment I don't know what came over me. I reached out to him and undid the button on his pants and slid them down with his boxers.

“Fuck me Toru,” I moan, stroking his length lightly. He doesn't need to be told twice. In mere seconds, his tip is pressing against me, ready to enter. His eyes meet mine, waiting for some sort of confirmation from me. I nodded and he slid his dick into me.

A louder moan escaped me. It didn't hurt like I'd expected; maybe a little tight, but it felt amazing. He was still a moment, giving me a second to adjust before he began moving. His thrusts were slow at first, but from the feeling it gave me, it was clear that he was no amateur with this kind of stuff.

After he'd gotten a good rhythm going, he sped up his pace. My moans quickly got louder and more frequent until I was almost screaming.

Toru brought one hand down to where we were connected and I lost it when he started to rub my clit with his thumb as he continued thrusting into me. Did I say I was screaming before? I was wrong, now I'm screaming. That feeling from earlier builds inside me again. I let out a scream of his name as my vision goes white and floating sensation fills.

My walls clench around his member, making him groan loudly before thrusting just a few more times. After he's finished, he pulls out and lays next to me. “I didn't last as long as I thought I would...” he half laughs, half pants. “That felt amazing...”

I didn't say a thing... I was panting too hard to speak. Instead I just cuddled against his chest. But after a minute or two, I swore it felt like some sort of liquid was leaking out of my lower regions, so I looked down to check. What I saw made me panic.

“Toru?” The setter instantly picked up on my trembling voice. “Y-you... you didn't use a condom, did you?” I asked, shaking. I never had a reason to be on birth control or anything, so I wasn't. And if he hadn't used anything...

I looked over to meet his wide-eyed stare. He swore loudly. That was clearly a no. “No wonder it felt so good...” he groaned, mentally kicking himself for getting so caught up in the moment that he forgot all about it.

“Toru...” I couldn't bring myself to say anything more than that as I buried my face in his chest. He was only a third year high school student and I was merely a first year; we were nowhere close to being ready to have kids. Just the thought I might end up pregnant was terrifying... even worse, the father would be the one person I didn't want to be in love with. Just my luck, huh?

My boyfriend held me tight in his arms. When he spoke, his voice was calm. “We'll worry about it later.” I wish I could be ask calm as he was... at least he could always run off and claim it wasn't his... “If it happens, we'll deal with it then.” He laughed a little and just stared at him, worried expression still on my face. “You're lucky that I'm good with kids,” he said, grinning at me. “I even coach some preschoolers in volleyball.”

I hadn't known that. Maybe he really was a better guy than I thought. A contented smile made its way onto my face as I snuggled closer to him. Even if I didn't want to be and refused to admit that I was, I was in love with Toru. Well, maybe I'll tell him some day, but not before... oh screw it...

“I love you.” As I'd opened my mouth to say the words, someone else beat me to it. I looked up at him with a scowl on my face. But he didn't seem fazed by it at all. “What? Were you going to say it first?”

“Jerk,” I mumbled.

Toru just laughed at me. “You can still say it, you little tsundere...” he teased, leaning down to kiss me, but I turned my head so he only got my cheek.

“You already ruined the moment.”

“So you're not going to say now?”

“Nope.”

“Wait, so you really were going to say it, weren't you?”

“No.”

“Meanie...” he pouted. Toru sighed and kissed my forehead once before we went back to quietly cuddling.

A few minutes passed in silence. “Toru?” I whispered, getting only a questioning hum in response. “I love you...”

 


	72. Used To Be (Keiji Akaashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done! Took forever... probably because it's kinda sad. And also because it's based off of something that happened to me. (Which is why most of it is in Akaashi's POV.)

“Yukie!” I called out to my friend as the moment I saw her. With the two of us going to different schools and her being the manager for her school's volleyball club, we didn't get to hang out very often. Today just happened to be one of those moments when had a chance.

“Hey!” She waved back to me before motioning for me to come over. “You're early.”

Today we'd planned to check out this new little cafe that I'd discovered about a month ago. “We got out early today, so I figured I'd come and wait for you.”

As I waited for her practice to be over with, I found myself getting lost in my thoughts. Which that turned out to be a terrible idea considering all the balls flying around.

“Watch out!” The voice of an owl-haired guy shouted over at me, making me snap out of my daydreaming just in time to throw my arms up to block the volleyball from colliding with my face. Owl-hair quickly apologized as one of his approached him, chiding him for being so reckless.

“Bokuto, you need to be more careful.”

“No way...” The guy who'd just scolded Bokuto looked really familiar. He looked so much like an old friend of mine that I just had to find out. “Akaashi!”

 

_(Akaashi's POV)_

Hearing my voice being called, I responded on instinct. Standing there was a face that I had never expected to see. She flashed me that same smile that she'd always used to. “So it was you. Long time no see.”

“Yeah...” Seeing her there brought to the surface feelings that I'd thought I'd buried long ago. Those feelings weren't good ones either.

“Huh? You know the pretty girl, Akaashi?” Bokuto stared at her. He was right in calling her pretty though; she'd certainly gotten more attractive since the last time I'd seen her. “She's not your sister or something, is she?”

“Bokuto, if she were my sister, would she call me by my last name?” The ace and my best friend's expression immediately changed his I-didn't-even-think-of-that face. Sadly, that is one of his least annoying expression and it's still quite annoying. But he's my best friend and he (unfortunately) knows me better than most people. “Besides, you know that I don't have a sister.”

That was some of the other third years chimed in, questioning my connections to, as they called her, the pretty girl. “Then how do you know her?”

“We used to be friends when we were kids,” she said, not even giving me the opportunity to answer the question that had been directed at me. Slowly her eyes turned to meet mine, making old feelings stir within me. “I haven't seen you in years though.”

“Could we talk a minute?” The sudden surge of emotion was almost overpowering, but I managed to keep it suppressed. I was all too aware of the staring eyes that were waiting to see what would happen next. “Alone?”

Grabbing her by the wrist, I ignored the way my heart was pounding painfully inside my chest as I dragged her out of the gym. I didn't stop until I was sure that we were far enough that rest of the volleyball club couldn't hear us without us seeing them first.

I released my grip on her, turning to meet her gaze. She was the first to speak. “It's been a really long time...”

“A little over three years now,” I nodded. A moment like this wasn't going to come again, so there was something I absolutely had to get off my chest. If I didn't do it now, I'd never have any closure. Of course saying such a thing as what I needed to say was never easy and I backed out of saying it at the last second. “You've changed a lot.”

“So have you.” She flashed a sweet smile, that same old smile that she always used to have whenever we'd worked on our homework together. But even if that was the same, she wasn't the same as back then. “You're a lot quieter than you used to be.”

I knew that I'd changed a lot over the last three years, but I never expected that she'd be able notice it so easily. In fact, I didn't expect her to even remember me at all. “I am?”

“Maybe quieter isn't the right word... more like... emotionless... distant... you know?” Her voice was calm and gentle... so different from that always happy and cheerful girl that I remembered. I guess a lot changes in three years, doesn't it?

There was no doubt in my mind that I had to tell her. “When you left, I-” But no matter how much I knew I needed to, something in head just kept telling me to shut up and let it be. “Nevermind.”

Unfortunately, she picked up on my hesitation almost too quickly. “Akaashi?”

“You left without even saying goodbye,” I said, forcing the words out. If I stayed quiet now, I knew that I'd regret it. If I wanted to get over this and move on with my life, then I had to say something now before the chance was lost forever. “It really hurt me.”

“I...” She started to speak, but I knew if I didn't get this out now, it would never be said.

“You left me there and I just kept waiting...” My hands clenched into fists as I remembered that feeling... the feeling of having your heart torn apart when you finally realize that you've been abandoned. “Everyday I'd wait for you to come through the door and whenever you didn't show, I'd feel my heart sink in my chest. But I just kept telling myself that you were probably just sick and that you''d be back tomorrow. Then tomorrow would come and you wouldn't be there. You never would come back.”

My fierce eyes met hers. “Akaashi...” Her shook and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “I'm so sorry!” She threw her arms around me, sobbing and apologizing over and over for something that had long since been done.

Three years ago, she transferred to another school. We'd been incredibly close, close enough that people had often asked if we were dating, yet she never told me that she would be leaving. So I was left there waiting like dog for her to come back. Every single day I watched and waited, my heart breaking a little every time she didn't show. It was about two months after she'd left that I learned from someone else that she'd transferred...

“Damn it...” I cursed myself and my own feelings. My arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. “Why can't I hate you? I should hate you for the rest of my life and never forgive you... It'd be so much easier.”

“Akaashi?”

She had called my name, but I wasn't really listening. How could I do anything with my emotions going crazy like this? Until now I'd kept it all bottled up, but here it all was, free once more. “Why do I have to feel like I did about you back then?”

“Aka-” I didn't let her finish. They always say that actions speak louder than words, so what's the best way to show someone the way you feel about them?

An arm around her waist and a hand on the back of her neck to tilt her face up towards mine, I crashed my lips into hers. It's extremely sudden and out of character for me, but right now I don't care. All I know is that this is something I need to do... something that must be done in order for me to move on.

I put everything into this kiss. Every drop of emotion, passion, heartache, anger, everything I'd kept bottled up inside of me was released into this one kiss. And when I finally let he go and backed away, she stared at me wide-eyed and panting. “Wha...?”

After saying what I had to say and doing what I had to do, I suddenly felt more free than I ever had before. There was nothing more to be done here. “Because I loved you.” My words were blunt, much closer to my normal personality than the rest of this occurrence had been. And with that, I turned and walked away, my heart relieved of the burden it's carried for the past three years and now it was ready to finally heal.


	73. Too Far (Tetsuro Kuroo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Devil in Diguise. Have I ever mentioned how tough Kuroo is to write?

“You're so cute...” his voiced purred in my ear. That look he's giving me now always makes me feel weak... If he were to suddenly tell me to strip down to nothing and give myself to him right now, I'd probably do it. Not that I'd ever actually admit that to anyone.

His breath was hot against my skin. He's been careful not to touch me, but he's a lot closer than he usually gets. Of course, every time before this one, he had only been teasing me. This time though, I really wasn't sure what his intentions were; all I knew was that my back was against the clubroom wall and he was staring down at me with that irritatingly sexy smirk of his...

Slowly he leaned in closer, greatly decreasing the amount of space left between us. My fist clenched as I shut my eyes, awaiting the moment when the space became nonexistent. My heartbeat was going crazy just thinking about what was about to happen... but then nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. In mere seconds, that smirk turned into hysterically laughter. My gaze turned to my feet. So that's how it was, huh? Many feelings surged inside me. I'm just some plaything for him? Fine!

There was a powerful stinging sensation on the palm of my hand as his laughter stopped abruptly. Kuroo stared at me wide-eyed as his hand went up to the red mark on his face. Didn't expect that, now did you? “Wh-”

I didn't even let him say anything. “Asshole!” I shouted at him, storming out the door before he could react. As I ran down the hall with tears forming in my eyes, I ended up shoving someone who walked too close... though I didn't care to pay attention to who.

I was done being some stupid plaything... I was done letting Tetsuro Kuroo toy with my heart like a cat with a ball of yarn. No more.

 

_(Shibayama's POV)_

“What did you do?” Lev asked innocently as he help me up. I know she wasn't angry with me... I'd never done anything to our manager. There was no doubts in my mind as to what did upset her though.

I simply shook my head. “She didn't mean it.” I like our manager; she was pretty nice when you got to know her. However, when you got our captain involved, things could get a little rough.

As we all met in the clubroom, the first thing anyone noticed was the hand-shaped red mark on the captain's face. That confirmed my suspicions that Kuroo had been teasing her again. Didn't he know that she really liked him? I mean, it was really obvious to me.

“You went too far this time...” The third and second years just shook their heads at him. We all knew he liked to tease her, but none of us ever thought it'd go that far. Little did we know, she'd been seriously hurt this time.

 

Three weeks passed by and she hadn't shown up for practice even once since that incident. In fact, most of us rarely saw her at all since then. She didn't have the same classes as any of us and she stopped coming to practice. She didn't even say she wasn't going to show up or even make up an excuse... she just simply didn't show.

We'd tried to tell Kuroo to just apologize to her, but so far he still hadn't done it. He claimed that he tried to, but I know if he really had tried, she would have come back. Was he really that oblivious to how she felt?

Why wasn't anyone saying anything about it to him? I couldn't be the only one to have noticed the way she felt about him... So won't anyone say anything?

“Something wrong, Shibayama?” Yaku's voice asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Why would he play around with her like that when it's obvious that she likes him?” My voice had an usually cold edge to it, surprising my teammates. There was no question as to who or what I was talking about. “He's more than smart enough to have figured it out by now, so why would he do something cruel like that?”

“Because I'm an idiot and had no idea how she felt.”

 

_(Reader's POV)_

I hated Kuroo... Oh who am I kidding? I can't hate him no matter how much I really want to. Still though, I didn't want to see him. So I'd been avoiding him. Of course, that meant that I could no longer attend volleyball practice.

At first I felt bad, but after awhile I was over it. I hated to just abandon everyone like that, but I was sure they'd understand. I began to think about officially quitting, but I kept hesitating. And before I knew it, three weeks had passed by.

Today I'd stayed a little later to finish up some homework so that I wouldn't have to do it at home. I wasn't going to volleyball practice, so it's not like I had anything to worry about. As I packed up my things and was about to leave, someone stepped into the room and blocked me from leaving the room.

I didn't need to look at or hear him to know who he was. Kuroo was not someone I wanted to see... Not after the last time. I quickly tried to get around him, but all that accomplished was getting him to grab me by the arm, preventing me from getting away.

“Why are you avoiding me?” I didn't answer and refused to look at him. If he hadn't figured it out on his own by now, then nothing was going to change even if I did tell him. “Say something,” he said, pushing me against the wall. Oh I've been here before, haven't I?

“I don't want to see you.” That wasn't totally true... I still wanted to see him, but I was still hurting.

Kuroo's hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't look at him. I f I were to look at him now, my heart would melt and give in. That wasn't what I wanted to happen. Well, what I really wanted to happen was for him to take me into his arms and give me one of those amazing and breathtaking kisses that you only see in movies... but there was no way in hell something like that would actually happen... not with Kuroo, at least.

“I guess it really is true then, what Shibayama said.” I didn't know what the first year libero had said, but considering the situation, I had a pretty good guess as to what it related to. The air around me felt like it grew warmer, so I figured that he'd moved in a little closer. Still though, I kept my eyes closed. “Will you at least look at me?”

Kuroo's voice sounded so different... it was almost scary. Though when he spoke in such a gentle tone, I couldn't help but do as he said. Slowly I opened my eyes to him staring down at me. Much to my surprise, his usual smirk wasn't present. In fact, for once he after looked serious and maybe even a little hurt.

My heart began racing. Looking at him had been a big mistake... He leaned in and stopped mere centimeters away from my lips. A light whimper escaped as I shut my eyes again. He's teasing me again... but this time I don't have the strength to do anything at all about it.

“Would it be going to far if I were to kiss you right now?” he whispered, still not closing that small amount of distance between us. He's just teasing me again... I'm sure of it. Still, I shook my head. He was only teasing me and wouldn't actually do it. There's no way Kuroo would ever-

My eyes shot wide open. Lips against my own... Kuroo is... My mind couldn't even form a complete thought. Almost instantly I melted in his arms. Hands tangled in his eternally messy hair and held tight in his embrace, I eagerly returned his kiss.

This was a moment I'd been longing for... even if it was nowhere near as romantic as I'd hoped it would be. With his tongue determined to memorize every millimeter of my mouth and his hand groping anything they could reach, how could this be romantic? Hot as all hell, maybe, but not romantic. Not that I really minded that... I was more than enjoying myself... and Kuroo's self.

Eventually though, we had to breathe and broke the kiss. While I was panting heavily, he was only a little winded. One of the perks of playing a sport, I guess. Soon though, that smirk of his made its appearance. “I'd do more, but we're kind of out in the open,” that taunting voice of his purred in my ear. “And we have practice.” I'd almost forgotten that I was the team's manager... Can't exactly go and abandon them now, can I? “But after practice, you're all mine...”

Okay, now I was certain he really was teasing this time... right? He grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him as he made his way to the gym. But as you'd expect, he was walking way too fast for me. “K-Kuroo! Slow down a little!”

Kuroo stopped abruptly, making me run into his back. “Tetsuro.” He looked over his shoulder at me, that sexy smirk of his clear on his face. “You're my girlfriend now, so you have to call me by my first name. It's a direct order from your boyfriend and captain."


	74. Confusing (Morisuke Yaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of something that happened to me. Also, from now on, if you leave a request for a character that I've already done something for, you have to give me a scenario or some stuff to go on. I can only come up with so many ideas for each character. Also, if you want a gender neutral reader, you have to specifically ask for that.

Upon entering the gym, I was instantly swept into a hug by my loving boyfriend. This is how it always was when I stayed after school. I'd always come meet him as practice was ending and then we'd walk home together..

As his arms circled around me, my entire body tensed up despite how much I tried to act normal. Yaku knew me all too well and could tell right away that something was up. But as much as I wanted to tell him, he was the one person I couldn't talk to about it. What I needed was a neutral party, someone who I could talk this over with who wouldn't tell me which choice to make... and looking around the gym, I spotted exactly the person who fit that perfectly.

Leaving Yaku's side, I approached the team's setter, shocking most of the team. “Kozume, could I speak with you about something important?” My voice stayed relatively calm; the exact opposite of the storm raging inside of me right this second.

“Why don't you talk to Yaku instead?”

“Because this is something that I can't talk to him about and you're the only one I can trust to not say anything about this.”

 

_(Yaku's POV)_

I had no idea what she could possibly want to talk to Kenma about that she couldn't talk to me about. Clearly it was something serious or she wouldn't have been acting weird. But I knew that I couldn't ask her about it because I knew she'd just avoid the subject. That was the way that she was; being together for as long as we had wasn't about to change that.

“You're not worried?” my teammate and captain asked, looking me out of the corner of his eye.

This really wasn't any of his business. “Of course I'm worried,” I half snapped at him. He was clearly being his usually annoying self. “But I know if I push her, she'll be less likely to tell me what it is that's wrong.”

“You think she might be cheating on you? Or maybe about to break up with you?”

Damn that stupid provocation expert! He was putting thoughts in my head that I'd been avoiding even considering. I know she's not the type to cheat, but she's also too tenderhearted to just break up with me without a really big reason. But even though I wanted to believe that neither of those could be on her mind, I couldn't stop that little shred of doubt starting to grow.

“She'd never...” I tried to sound sure of myself, but I couldn't help it. She'd been acting a bit distant lately and today it was much stronger... In the end, I couldn't avoid fearing the worst.

 

_(Reader's POV)_

Eventually Kenma gave in and let me talk about my little problem to him. He even promised to never mention it anyone either... after I agreed to buy him a new game.

“So you're saying that some guy that you used to date asked you to get back together with him even though you've been broken up for over two years and you've been dating Yaku for about two years?” he asked, summing up the story that I'd just told him.

So far, he had it about right, but the way he said made it sound twice as bad as it really was. “More or less...” Three years ago, there was a guy that I used to date. That guy broke up with me because I was too distant and couldn't open up to him. I was pretty hurt by that, but mostly because the break-up was entirely my fault. I was the defective one. But as much as I was hurt by that, I couldn't hate him because deep down I knew he was right.

In fact, that same issue had been a problem that I carried with me even after I'd started dating Yaku. It still hangs around even now. Even though I want to, I still find it hard to get close to him. And when you've been with someone for two years, not being able to get close to someone will leave you with doubts.

“I know I should hate him for back then, but I can't,” I sighed, staring up at the sky. Why did this all have to be so complicated? “If it weren't for Yaku, I know I wouldn't have any reason to refuse. He's really not a bad guy... even if Yaku does hate him.”

“Then why are you hesitating?” Kenma looked up from his game that he hadn't stopped playing. “If you still have feelings for the guy, then go back to him.”

That was another thing though. I'd gotten over him before I'd even met Yaku, so it's not like there were any hidden feelings lingering around. “Actually, I'm completely over him....”

“Then why even consider going back?”

And that brings up another issue. “For awhile now, I've been having doubts about me and Yaku... like should I just end it? It feels sort of like I'm stuck in place and no matte what I do, I'm not going anywhere...”

“Then why don't you end it?”

I didn't have the heart to. “Yaku's been so good to me. He's amazing, really.” As I went on, I couldn't resist smiling. “He's always patient with me and never forces me to do something I don't want to... He never forgets birthdays or anniversaries even when I do... When we make love, he always makes sure that I'm enjoying it...”

“I don't need to know that...”

“He's a much better man than I deserve...”

Kenma didn't hesitate to inform me of the decision I'd made without even realizing it. “Sounds like your mind was made up long before he'd even asked you to go back to him.” Once again, the setter busied himself with his game, signaling that this discussion would be ending soon. “He's probably waiting for you in the gym. You might want to say something before he gets too worried.”

I didn't need to be told twice.

Practically running the whole way, I found him exactly where Kenma had said I would. Yaku looked pretty upset about something and I really didn't need to guess why. It was entirely my fault, but that didn't matter. He could never stay mad at me and I now knew exactly how I felt about him.

I immediately ran up to him and threw my arms around him, his own wrapping around me in the process. “I love you, Morisuke."


	75. You Know You Want Him (Yuuki Shibayama)

As I waited for the boys to come in, I turned my attention to the pair of friends that had come with me. Karasu and Sakura weren't really fans of volleyball, but they had reasons for wanting to come here with me. One being that they thought a certain third year on the team was incredibly hot, but the main reason was because they wanted to poke fun at me for having a crush on my best friend.

He came out last and I almost didn't even realize it was the same sweet Yuuki that I knew. You wouldn't think a change of clothes would make that much of a difference, but seeing him in his Nekoma jersey for the first time... it brought up a few new thoughts.

For the first time in, well, ever, I thought he was hot. I mean, I'd always thought he was cute, but that white jersey showed him off just right. And I won't lie, there have been a few occasions when I fantasized about teaching that sweet and innocent boy so many naughty things... but of course I'd never dreamed that I'd actually do it.

Unfortunately, there was no hiding the way I was practically undressing him with my eyes. “You gonna need a bucket for all that drool?” Karasu teased, nudging me.

“Shut up.” I meant for it to sound scary, but my voice came out as little more than a whine. Oh yeah, they could tell I wanted him bad...

All through the match, my eyes never left him. The only thing I could think of was pouncing on him like a wild animal in heat. I was to distraction to notice my friends snapping pictures the whole time.

After it was over, I met up with Yuuki. Earlier he'd offered to walk me home when the match was over, so my friends went on without me. But as I stood facing him, I couldn't look directly at him out of fear that I might throw myself at him.

Thankfully the captain called him over, saving me for a brief moment. The bedhead pulled something from his pocket and pressed it into the little libero's hand. Unfortunately, he'd done it so smoothly and discreetly, I couldn't even get a look at what it was. But I just brushed it off and thought about my handsome libero.

 

As he walked me home, I found it hard to look at him without being reminded of how he looked in his jersey. And when you're alone with a boy, thinking about how hot they look when wearing or doing a certain thing is not a very smart idea. Much to my distress, my friends were about to make it even rougher.

A sudden chime from my phone signaled a new message. I checked it quickly and was surprised to see a message from Karasu.

_You know you want him._

Barely a few seconds later she sent another message. Wait, weren't those the lyrics to that one Disney song? Kiss the Girl? Damn it, Karasu. A minute passed and a text with more lyrics from that same song... and a picture of Yuuki in his jersey.

Instantly I felt weak. Not even a minute later, there was a second picture and a message.

_Go on and kiss the boy._

I wanted to hit her. It was bad enough wanting him without all of my friends' harassment. After this I would definitely need a cold shower. No, make that a frozen shower because there was now a third picture. Oh I was going to make her pay later.

Another minute passed, another text with his picture. What little control I had over myself was slowly being chipped away. It wouldn't take much more to make me pounce on him right there on the street.

One last picture as we reached my house and I was gone. The last bit of restraint shattered. That had been all I need to take him by the hand and drag him into my bedroom and lock the door behind me.

**This part has been censored for our non-perverted readers.**  
  
Yuuki carefully wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as if I might disappear if he didn't hold me. His eyes met mine and I could see a million questions in them, but there would be plenty of time to answer them later. I simply cuddled close and gave him an innocent kiss before falling asleep in his arms.

 

_(Shibayama's POV)_

As I entered the gym for morning practice, I felt incredibly uneasy. After last night's events, I was feeling so awkward about having to be around my teammates. Especially our captain. No doubt he was going to notice the several hickeys on my neck...and those were just the ones that were visible. She'd left a bunch more all over me.

 _Please don't notice..._ I silently prayed that everyone would just ignore the marks that I was unable to cover up. Part of me knew they'd notice right away, but I could at least hope, right?

The second everyone saw me I was met with grins and wide eyes. Oh yeah, they noticed alright. That only made me feel more uneasy.

“I told you so,” Kuroo teased with a smirk. He really had told me so though. “She was drooling over you the moment she saw you. I'm surprised she waited as long as she did before pouncing on you like a wild animal.” I hadn't believed him when he'd said it before, but now I was a little grateful for his warning... and little the object he'd given me before letting me take her home.

“What happened to you?” was all my best friend Inuoka was able to say. Well, he was a pretty innocent minded guy.

I gave a shy smile and awkwardly scratched the back of my head. “Um... apparently I look hot in my volleyball jersey...”


	76. You Know You Want Him (Yuuki Shibayama) *Mature*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'd feel awkward about this, but I really don't care right now.

As I waited for the boys to come in, I turned my attention to the pair of friends that had come with me. Karasu and Sakura weren't really fans of volleyball, but they had reasons for wanting to come here with me. One being that they thought a certain third year on the team was incredibly hot, but the main reason was because they wanted to poke fun at me for having a crush on my best friend.

He came out last and I almost didn't even realize it was the same sweet Yuuki that I knew. You wouldn't think a change of clothes would make that much of a difference, but seeing him in his Nekoma jersey for the first time... it brought up a few new thoughts.

For the first time in, well, ever, I thought he was hot. I mean, I'd always thought he was cute, but that white jersey showed him off just right. And I won't lie, there have been a few occasions when I fantasized about teaching that sweet and innocent boy so many naughty things... but of course I'd never dreamed that I'd actually do it.

Unfortunately, there was no hiding the way I was practically undressing him with my eyes. “You gonna need a bucket for all that drool?” Karasu teased, nudging me.

“Shut up.” I meant for it to sound scary, but my voice came out as little more than a whine. Oh yeah, they could tell I wanted him bad...

All through the match, my eyes never left him. The only thing I could think of was pouncing on him like a wild animal in heat. I was to distraction to notice my friends snapping pictures the whole time.

After it was over, I met up with Yuuki. Earlier he'd offered to walk me home when the match was over, so my friends went on without me. But as I stood facing him, I couldn't look directly at him out of fear that I might throw myself at him.

Thankfully the captain called him over, saving me for a brief moment. The bedhead pulled something from his pocket and pressed it into the little libero's hand. Unfortunately, he'd done it so smoothly and discreetly, I couldn't even get a look at what it was. But I just brushed it off and thought about my handsome libero.

 

As he walked me home, I found it hard to look at him without being reminded of how he looked in his jersey. And when you're alone with a boy, thinking about how hot they look when wearing or doing a certain thing is not a very smart idea. Much to my distress, my friends were about to make it even rougher.

A sudden chime from my phone signaled a new message. I checked it quickly and was surprised to see a message from Karasu.

_You know you want him._

Barely a few seconds later she sent another message. Wait, weren't those the lyrics to that one Disney song? Kiss the Girl? Damn it, Karasu. A minute passed and a text with more lyrics from that same song... and a picture of Yuuki in his jersey.

Instantly I felt weak. Not even a minute later, there was a second picture and a message.

_Go on and kiss the boy._

I wanted to hit her. It was bad enough wanting him without all of my friends' harassment. After this I would definitely need a cold shower. No, make that a frozen shower because there was now a third picture. Oh I was going to make her pay later.

Another minute passed, another text with his picture. What little control I had over myself was slowly being chipped away. It wouldn't take much more to make me pounce on him right there on the street.

One last picture as we reached my house and I was gone. The last bit of restraint shattered. That had been all I need to take him by the hand and drag him into my bedroom and lock the door behind me.

 

As I pushed Yuuki down onto my bed, he stared up at me in shock. “Wha-” I didn't even give him a chance to respond. I climbed on top of him and pressed my lips roughly against his, slipping my tongue into his mouth as he gasped.

He stayed frozen like that until I pulled away, panting slightly. Taking one of his hands in my own, I guided it under my skirt and watched as his eyes widened. I slid his hand just inside my panties, letting him feel how wet he'd made me without even trying. A sound that was a mix of a moan and whine escaped at just that light touch from him.

His breath caught in his throat and he stared up at me, not moving his hand away even when I moved my own. I placed one hand on each side of his face, leaning down to kiss him again. This time, he was prepared and eagerly kissed back.

I don't know what I was thinking; all I knew was that I wanted him... I wanted him so badly that I was aching. If I had to, I was more than willing to beg for it.

I don't even remember undressing him or myself, but before I knew it he was laying naked beneath me and I was bare as I leaned over him. Slowly I could feel all my control slipping away from me. “I want you, Yuuki...” I half whisper, half moan in his ear. “Touch me... Make me yours...”

His shyness from before disappeared and he placed his hands on my hips. Just that little bit of touching drove me crazy. I leaned down and captured his lips again while unconsciously rubbing my hips against his, the feeling of him against me was making my mind even foggier and my body even hotter.

I had to force myself to stop before I completely lost it. My fingertips dug into his shoulder as I forcibly stopped my movement. As much my body was screaming at me to keep going, the thought of how badly I wanted his dick inside me held me in place.

Leaning in, I whispered in his ear. “I want you so bad...” My voice sounded so desperate that I didn't even recognize it anymore. “Please Yuuki... I want you inside me...”

He swallows nervously and nods slowly. I feel like I'm about to cum just thinking that he's going to do me.

I carefully readjust and position my entrance over his member, but just as the tip touches me, his hands shoot out and grab my hips. “W-wait!” As he sat up a little and reached for his pants, I thought he was going to back out and leave me to deal with this myself. The very second I saw a little square-shaped packet though, I knew that was not the case.

Nervous Yuuki fumbled around with it for a second before finally tearing it open and slipping the condom on. Now back to screwing him. Not wanting to wait even a second longer, I came down and took him in in one quick motion.

Either it didn't hurt or I just wanted it so bad that I didn't even notice. As he entered me, his hands gripped my hips tightly and his hips bucked upwards, making me moan louder than it probably should. And as badly as I wanted to ride him, I restrained myself, knowing that if I moved right that second, I'd cum.

As the feeling of being close started fading a bit, I slowly lifted myself up and brought myself down roughly. Hearing him moan softly, I repeated my movement, slamming down on him a little harder. Once I'd gotten into a rhythm, I sped up. And before I knew it, I was riding him faster than I imagined I could and the only thing on my mind was how amazing it felt having his cock slamming into my pussy.

“Yuuki.... Nngh... Yuuki...” I couldn't even speak, I was so far gone. All I could do was moan his name over and over.

Then suddenly I'm laying on my back and he's pounding mercilessly into me. A louder moan escapes me. “Louder...” a voice orders, panting. “Scream for me...” Yuuki's thrusts get harder and don't slow even a bit. If it felt amazing before, then I must be in heaven now. Or maybe hell.

I couldn't hold back my sounds if I wanted to. “Mmm... so good... Yuuki... Oh yes!” I'd probably have bruises from how hard he was doing me, but I didn't even care. “Fuck yes...” It felt so good... I probably wouldn't be able to walk after this. “Yuuki!” With one last scream of his name, my vision went white and I felt myself tightening around him.

As I felt my orgasm, I swear I heard him curse. He gave a few last thrusts before reaching his own climax and then collapsing on top of me.

I laid there with him, panting heavily. After that, I felt so much better. I needed that so much more than I'd thought...

Yuuki carefully wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as if I might disappear if he didn't hold me. His eyes met mine and I could see a million questions in them, but there would be plenty of time to answer them later. I simply cuddled close and gave him an innocent kiss before falling asleep in his arms.

 

_(Shibayama's POV)_

As I entered the gym for morning practice, I felt incredibly uneasy. After last night's events, I was feeling so awkward about having to be around my teammates. Especially our captain. No doubt he was going to notice the several hickeys on my neck...and those were just the ones that were visible. She'd left a bunch more all over me.

 _Please don't notice..._ I silently prayed that everyone would just ignore the marks that I was unable to cover up. Part of me knew they'd notice right away, but I could at least hope, right?

The second everyone saw me I was met with grins and wide eyes. Oh yeah, they noticed alright. That only made me feel more uneasy.

“I told you so,” Kuroo teased with a smirk. He really had told me so though. “She was drooling over you the moment she saw you. I'm surprised she waited as long as she did before pouncing on you like a wild animal.” I hadn't believed him when he'd said it before, but now I was a little grateful for his warning... and little the object he'd given me before letting me take her home.

“What happened to you?” was all my best friend Inuoka was able to say. Well, he was a pretty innocent minded guy.

I gave a shy smile and awkwardly scratched the back of my head. “Um... apparently I look hot in my volleyball jersey...”

 


	77. Awkward Explanations (Akiteru Tsukishima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Creature Collection. You guys seriously should check that out. Got a lot of great little stories over there. Anyway, someone requested I do something fluffy for Akiteru and then I got this idea for the Creature Collection, so I combined the two. Well, it might not be that fluffy, but I think it's really cute.

Our two little children sat playing together. One was five, the other was three. Thankfully they'd always gotten along pretty well, but even so, I took advantage of the moment to finish up some chores around the house.

As I was busying myself with washing the dishes, his arms found their place around my waist. Just like always, he nuzzled my neck right after. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was on his mind.

“No Aki,” I sighed, not taking my attention off of my chore. Wouldn't want to cut myself or anything, you know.

He's making that face again, I just know he is. “Why not?”

“Not in front of the kids.”

Since I was a human and our kids had shown no signs of inheriting any of their father's vampire traits, we'd decided to wait until the two were older before we mentioned anything about it to them. Non-human creatures still weren't always accepted in normal society, so it was merely a way of protecting them until they were old enough to handle it on their own.

“They'll find out sooner or later, so why do you want to keep it from them?”

“You remember how my parents reacted when they found out? What if-” I was cut off as the knife I'd been washing slipped from my hand, cutting me in the process. Quickly I put my uninjured hand under the other, making sure no blood dripped onto anything. Calmly, I called to our eldest child. “Issei? Would you get a band-aid for mommy?”

As the little boy ran off to get what I needed, I turned just in time to find Akiteru staring at my cut. Gently he took my hurt hand in his. He slowly brought it up to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the small wound, sucking gently.

If there's one thing that I've always loved about my husband, it's that he's always been gentle. No matter what was happening or what he was feeling, he always made sure to be gentle with me and with our two little ones. He's been both a wonderful husband and an amazing father.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” little Keiko asked, tilting her head innocently. As gentle as she'd said it, it still managed to startle the both of us.

“Um...” Akiteru wasn't sure how to explain it. I mean, when your five-year-old and three-year-old kids catch you sucking blood out of a cut on your wife's hand and they have no idea that you're a vampire, how are you supposed to explain yourself? That's sort of in a similar category as your kids walking in on you having sex and asking what you're doing. There's just no easy way of answering that.

Right at that moment was when our son had returned, a dinosaur band-aid in hand. “Ew! Gross!” he shouted, pointing at his father who was still holding my bleeding hand and had a small amount on his lips. Even though he hadn't seen what happened, even the smart child of five years could tell exactly what Akiteru had been doing.

All I could do was sigh and shake my head. “And you wondered why I didn't want to tell them you're a vampire yet...”


	78. May 7th (Satori Tendo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just to say that this one-shot is very special and based on real events. May 7th is actually mine and my boyfriend's anniversary and since Satori is my boyfriend, I made this cute little story about him. Seriously though, my boyfriend in real life is like Satori. Which is why I love Satori.  
> Anyway, a good majority of this is based on actually facts, so enjoy! (If you want to know if a certain thing really happened, feel free to ask!) Also this might be slightly on the mature side, but there's really not anything happening.

Four years. That's how long I've put up with this ass. Four years he's put up with me and my weirdness. Four years and I'm still here beside him. Well, technically I'm on top of him at this moment, but you get my point.

One kiss led to another and then to yet another. As tiring as it was, I loved kissing him. Satori's lips seemed to fit mine so perfectly and that's something I could never grow tired of. His hands slid down from my waist. But instead of taking things any further, he pulls back with a smile. One hand left its position on me and found my own.

I give his hand a light squeeze before pressing my hand flat against his. His always looked so much bigger than mine. Though we both knew that it was only because I was small. Satori loved that about me... though he did pick on me about it any chance he got.

But over the four years that we've been dating, I've learned the difference between his jokes and his seriousness. It might be hard to tell them apart, but I know it. When he's serious, I know to react in a serious way. When he's joking, I laugh and roll my eyes. Sometimes I'll even throw my own joke at him.

A smile takes over and I lean up to kiss him again. Right now I'm not in the mood for one of our playful moments. My tongue brushes his lip and he knows exactly what I want. But Satori being Satori, he just pulls away instead.

“You seem eager today,” he teases, smirking at me. “Just like when we first started dating.”

I wasn't exactly proud of some of our first dates... Don't get me wrong, we both enjoyed them, it's just that more happened than what should have. First date we were making out and he even got his hand in my pants. Second date? Saw me totally naked. After only a month of being together, we had sex for the first time.

Yeah, things definitely didn't start slow. Which that makes it all the more surprising that we still maintain a good relationship as well as a decent sex life. In fact, until this past year, we hadn't even bothered to experiment much with that sort of thing.

“You're never going to let me forget that, are you?”

“Hell no,” Satori says, grinning. I swear he can be such an ass sometimes. Even though it's our anniversary, he's still his usual self. “Just like I'll never let you forget that time you threw up on me while we fooling around.”

I couldn't help but flinch. “You're forgetting that you totally freaked out about it like a girl.” That had been my fault though; I pushed my limit a little too much and it triggered the gag reflex in the worst way. In my defense though, what he'd been doing to me at that time had pushed me to go too far.

“So?” All I could do was shake my head, laughing mentally. Satori is such an ass. “I laugh about it now.” He'd also told his friends about it. I knew that because he told me that he told them. “Semi thought it was funny.”

“You're terrible,” I said affectionately, giving him a light peck on the lips. “But I love you anyway.”

His hands found their usual place on my hips, pulling me forward to close the gap between us. Satori's lips found mine once more and we picked up exactly where we'd left off.

Satori might be an ass, but he was my ass and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Not even that super hot anime guy from that one anime. Well, maybe.


	79. My Savior (Koutaro Bokuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Creature Collection, but people have been asking for more Bokuto, so here.
> 
> Just a few little words that I feel like I should define:  
> Collectors: The name given to an illegal organization that sells a number of things, including various humans and creatures. Often the creatures and humans are obtained through kidnapping or abduction.  
> Collected: Anyone the Collectors have obtained through any (usually illegal) means.  
> Luckless: The ones that are kept by the Collectors instead of being sold. Money is made by selling time alone with them to whoever pays the Collectors' price. Luckless are called such because of their bad luck to have been collected.  
> Dogs: The creatures that the Collectors keep and force to fight in the Arena. Typically called Dogs because a majority of them tend to be werewolves, as those are among the most common creatures.  
> Cells: Refers to the rooms where the Luckless are kept. These are just windowless, single-person rooms, but are called cells because they feel more like prison cells than rooms.  
> Block: Where the Collected are sold to the highest bidder.  
> Arena: Where the Dogs fight. It's usually one of the bigger sources of income, but sometimes it's simply for the entertainment of the Collectors. Usually the fights aren't to the death, but they can become very bloody and occasionally deadly.

_Run._  
That's the only thought on my mind as I ran through the streets. It's late at night... probably close to 2 AM, if I had to guess. Not a soul out here; no one to save me as I was being pursued.  
They say immortality is a curse, well I say beauty is one too. I might not have immortality, but I had beauty. Or I did, until the Collectors got a hold of me. They and their sick habits and obsessions... they collect creatures they deem interesting or beautiful... some are even chosen because of the potential strength of their species. Sometimes it was even because they were a rarity and would fetch a nice price.  
Me? I'm certainly not strong or a rarity... I'm just an angel who used to be beautiful. Kidnapped as a young girl, I was kept in the Cells with all the other Luckless, while the other Collected went off to the Block. Luckily though, I managed to escape.  
As I ran, I tripped and fell to the pavement, scraping my hands and knees quite badly. But now wasn't time to waste time worrying about that. I quickly get up and continue running, ducking into one of the alleyways. The streets are much too big and much too open right now. The twists and turns and narrow spaces of the alley would be more to my advantage.  
Or so I thought. After what felt like only a few minutes, I ran straight into a dead end. Deciding to turn around and go another way, my path was blocked one of the Collectors. I was trapped and oh so screwed.  
I take a step back, tripping and falling flat on my backside. My eyes squeeze shut and I throw my arms up as a shield. That wouldn't stop him though. If I could have, I'd have flown away, but my wings were no longer functional. The Collectors had taken care of that, saying that it was necessary to “clip a bird's wings so that it cannot fly too far from its cage.”  
Suddenly, a large figure drops down between me and the Collector. He's a massive creature that appeared to be a mix of a man and a bird. An owl, I figured. That would make him a wereowl. They're quite rare and the Collectors would kill to have one of them; however, they are too dangerous to capture once they're about this age and size, so this one had nothing to fear.  
The Collector immediately takes a step back, terrified at the mere sight of my savior. He knows he won't stand a chance, not when he's completely unarmed and the wereowl has sharp talons. Not wanting to take any chances, he turns and runs away.  
The wereowl then turns my way and steps closer. My breath catches in my throat as I watch him shake and the shift back into a human form. “Hey hey!” he says, kneeling in front of me.  
Big, golden owl-eyes stare straight into mine. Seeing as he was only wearing what appear to be his underwear, his muscular body clearly indicated that he was strong. His hair appeared to be spike up a bit and I realized that his appearance greatly resembled an owl.  
That Collector was right to run away; Even as a human, his appearance is intimidating.  
My entire body trembled. If he tried to do anything, I had no hope of stopping him or fighting back. The only possession I had was the clothing I wore and that was just an old tattered nightgown. The collectors never let us have anything but a single piece of clothing. We didn't even get to have underwear.  
His eyes looked me over and I was certain he was going to do something. Out of nowhere he grabs my wrist and looks it over. “You're pretty beat up,” he said, glancing at my knees, my other hand and then finally at my poor wings... What he does next surprises me: he lifts me up, carrying me on his back. As he walks along, he talks about anything and everything that comes to his mind.  
As scary as he might have seemed, he really wasn't that bad. “Um...” I started, getting him to shut up and listen. “What... what is your name?”  
The handsome young wereowl smacked his palm against his forehead, nearly dropping me. “How could I forget that?!” he wailed, going on about how stupid he was for forgetting his own name. It's not until I tap him and ask again that I finally hear his name. And I must say, it's a very wonderful name.  
“Koutaro Bokuto.”


	80. I'm Scared (Toru Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Not You & Resist Me. And before anyone asks, no, I am not doing another sequel for that. I really want to stop writing Oikawa for awhile, so don't request him.

His arms wrapped around my waist as his lips gently kissed my neck. This was the first time we'd been alone together since the one and only time that we'd had sex. That had been my very first time and as amazing as it had been, I'd been too scared to do it again. In fact, I'd avoided being alone with Oikawa since then just so that I could avoid it because I knew I wouldn't be able to refuse him.

As his hands begin to wander, I can't stop the anxiety building within me. “Stop.” When I spoke, my voiced cracked, making my fear even more obvious to him. Oikawa already knows exactly why I was scared... he'd even been a little scared himself.

The one time we'd done it, we'd gotten so caught up in the moment that both of us had completely forgotten about using any sort of protection. I, being a virgin at the time and not having planned on my relationship with him actually getting anywhere, hadn't been on birth control. Oikawa, having not been with anyone in a long time and being more turned on than he usually would have been, had gotten too into it that it had completely slipped his mind until I'd brought it up after the deed had already been done.

While Oikawa had been worried about it, he didn't take it nearly as badly as I did. To say I panicked was an understatement. I was terrified that I might be pregnant. I mean, I'm only a high school student; I'm nowhere near ready to be a mother. So when my period didn't begin when it was supposed to, I got so scared that I actually cried. I completely broke down and cried on Oikawa's shoulder.

Thankfully though, it finally came and I nearly cried with joy. Never in my life had I ever been more happy for that little time of the month to arrive. But even so, I'd been so terrified that it might happen again that I'd avoided any sort of intimate moment with my boyfriend.

It's been several months since then. Oikawa and I have been together for about a year now. I should have gotten over my fear by now, but I haven't. I'm still scared as hell.

“It's alright.” His voice was soothing and gentle... the side of Oikawa that I didn't often see. “You don't have to be scared anymore.” This side of him always gave me chills, though not necessarily the bad kind.

He was right; I knew that. That didn't make it any easier though. You can't get over a fear just like that, you know?

Oikawa slowly turned me around to face him. When I didn't look him in the eye, he tilted my head upwards to look at him. The second our eyes met, I felt weak. No matter how hard I tried or how much I wanted to, I could never resist him. I'd fallen so hopelessly and helplessly in love with him, even when I'd tried so hard not to.

His hand is soft and warm against my cheek. The air around us seems to grow warmer every second. The very second his lips kiss mine, I melt. I'm absolutely helpless in his arms and despite all my fears, I've really missed this. Being close to him like this... I missed it so much.

It was going to take a little work to get over this, but with Oikawa's help, I knew I could do it. As long as I had him, I could handle anything.


	81. Back To 1309 (Koutaro Bokuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 1309. By the way, there will probably not be another sequel to this. But if you guys like, I can do more ghost stories. And You're welcome to leave requests. Requests are always open. Also, be sure to read through the Creature Collection linked in the footnote. If you enjoy stories with more supernatural elements, you'll enjoy those. (Some of them turned out great, especially Yuuji Terushima's.) I would have had an Oikawa lemon (the sequel to Break) for you too, but I was tired and it was already too late at night to finish it up.

Room 1309: the place where I lived and the place where I died. I'd once thought that I was finally ready to let go of it all, but a single soul had called out to me, asking me to stay. That was my sign, the sign that told me that I needed to stay in this world just a little longer.

It's been three years since that late-night encounter with Koutaro Bokuto, the former ace of Fukurodani Academy. I wonder how he's doing... Surely he must be married by now. A fellow like him would certainly be taken right away.

Hearing voices from the other side of my door, I sat up in my bed. “I don't know why you insisted on this room, it looks creepy as hell.” There was the click of the lock and the door opened. In walked four men.

The movement caused a small wind, scattering some dust. “I find it more surprising that they even let you have this room. For free, even.” My door hasn't been opened in three years.

One of four had a very strange hairstyle, like a very wild sort of bedhead. He was the first one who had spoken. One had somewhat messy hair. He had been the second to speak. The third seemed quite focused on a handheld game console. And then the fourth... the fourth was a face I'd seen just once before.

“You came back,” I said calmly, smiling at the four. My sudden voice startled the bedheaded one and merely gained me a mildly surprised expression from the other two. Bokuto's face, however, had a much happier reaction.

“Of course I did!” he said with a grin, earning him a scolding look from the messy haired one. Thinking back on all the things that Bokuto had told me before, if I had to guess, he was probably that Akaashi guy that he'd thought so highly of. “I had to thank you for last time. You know, when I got kicked out of my room and you let me stay here!”

Two of his three companions just stared at him. Now, they had no idea that I was a ghost, so what they saw was Bokuto sharing a room with a girl would was clearly not an adult when he was very much an adult. So one could only assume that they were thinking he'd done something illegal.

After a good fifteen minutes of talking and explaining that he'd done nothing wrong, the other two finally gave up on questioning him. However, we had yet to inform them of my... condition.

There's a knock on the door, but as the one with the wild hair, Kuroo as I had learned he was called, opened it, no one saw anything there. Or rather no one except for me. The four men merely shrugged it off, but I couldn't just ignore it.

He was back once again and I knew exactly why. “It's time,” he said, though only I could hear. The only time you ever see or hear a ghost is when they let you, and right now, he didn't want to be seen or heard. “You've reached your limit. If you stay any longer-”

“I know.” If a ghost stays in the human world too long, they change. No matter how strong or kindhearted, you'll always turn once you reach your limit. My gaze shifted to my right hand and the discolored patch on it.

It begins with your skin. It'll start to turn into a sickly grey tone, starting in a small speck and rapidly grows with time. As that progresses, your personality will become twisted and dark. You won't remember anything good and even those that you loved the most would be in danger if they got anywhere near you.

The spot on my hand had been merely a speck when Bokuto had arrived, but now, it was already almost the size of my palm. At this rate, I could turn completely before sunrise came. It was too risky to stay, even though I really wanted to.

Slowly I looked to Bokuto. “It's time to go.” My voice came out quieter than I meant it too. Before I could leave, there was one last thing I had to say. “Koutaro. That's the password for my computer. It should still work. It'll have answers for you, if you want to know.”

Bokuto is quiet a moment as the information processes. “It's the same as my first name?”

I nodded. It was the name of someone I knew back when I was still alive. Though now, it had been so long that I couldn't even remember his face clearly. In fact, I barely remembered anything that was on my computer besides some pictures. But since I was no longer alive, it didn't matter if my secrets stayed secret. Bokuto had once shared his story with me, and now I was doing the same. “I have to say goodbye now. I'm sorry, but after this, you won't be seeing me again.” As I stepped through the door of Room 1309, I cast one last glance back. “Goodbye, Koutaro.”


	82. Tomorrow (Koutaro Bokuto, Tetsuro Kuroo) *Mature*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's no clean version of this one. Also, it is based off of a dream that I had, in which I had sex with Bokuto and he suggested that I also did with Kuroo.  
> Unfortunately, this didn't turn out as good as I'd originally planned. Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
> Okay, why did I even think this was a good idea?  
> Oh! And kids, always use protection during sex! It might take away some of the fun, but that's better than dealing with whatever other things might come from it.  
> Also, I'd like to point out that I usually write based on my real-life experiences, though I've never actually done something like this.

When I'd been told that I had to convince Bokuto and Kuroo to hand ourselves over to them, I didn't think that it would be that difficult of a task. About a hundred lives were relying on the three of us. It was promised that if we sacrificed ourselves, the other would be safe from harm. However, if we failed to hand ourselves over by sunrise tomorrow, everyone would be killed and the three of us would then be hunted. Well, that's the message that was given to me, at least.

All attempts at convincing Kuroo were complete and utter failures. I can't say I really blame him; we're going to die if we give ourselves up. But if we don't, our family and friends will be killed. It's really a no win situation.

Thankfully I had more luck with Bokuto. He'd easily agreed to it... as long as I had sex with him. Being the guy he is, getting any girl to think about him even a tiny bit seriously was next to impossible and he really didn't want to die a virgin. Which brings us to the present moment.

Bokuto's thrusts stop abruptly. “Maybe you could have sex with Kuroo too,” he suggested, offering a solution to the Kuroo problem. “It might convince him.” Okay, the time to bring that up would have been earlier, not right now when we were in the middle of such an indecent act.

“You really think he'd agree to that?” I was tempted to scold him for stopping so suddenly, but restrained myself since he did come up with a useful idea. However, time wasn't on our side, so there was no guarantee that I could pull that off and still manage to get some sleep before the deadly hour arrived.

“I know he would.” Bokuto gave me that stupid cute grin of his. Tonight may be the last time I ever got to see it... “He was always going on about how hot you were and how he wanted to screw your brains out.” His smile faded as I assumed another thought came to his mind. “But you might not have enough time to finish me, find Kuroo, convince him, screw him and then be ready to die tomorrow...”

And to think people think he's a complete idiot... He was right though. Our time was really limited and I doubted Bokuto would want to give up his last chance to lose his virginity. “I guess that means no sleep for me tonight.”

“Unless you do both of us at the same time.” As crazy as it seemed, that was a brilliant idea. It might only save a small amount of time, but at this point, every minute counted.

And so we set about finding Kuroo. Thankfully it didn't take long to find him and we just as quickly convinced him to help us. However, there was a slight change in the plan.

We weren't going to hand ourselves over to be killed, but we weren't going to just sit around and let our loved ones die. We were going to do something completely insane and no doubt suicidal: we were going to break in and rescue everyone. Sure, we're probably going to die anyway, but as long as we die, the others are safe. It's much better to die honorably in battle rather than by the executioner's hand... or so my grandfather used to say.

Regardless though, this was probably our last night alive and we intended to enjoy it as much as we could. Any regrets would come tomorrow if by some miracle we survived.

 

Once more I found myself naked with Bokuto. The only difference being that now we had Kuroo joining us. As Bokuto had said, he couldn't turn down a chance like this, even if it meant sharing me with Bokuto.

Kuroo motioned for me to come closer to him. Slowly I crawled over and sat up right in front of him on the bed. Despite having had some experience with sex before all this, I was feeling pretty nervous.

The bedhead put his hands on my hips and spun me around so that my back was to him. His back pressed against my chest and I felt myself being sat in his lap.

Bokuto took his position in front of me, his usual idiotic grin on his face. That was quite comforting, actually. You wouldn't think that I would be nervous about sex when I was almost certainly going to die tomorrow, but I was.

Kuroo's breath is hot on my neck as he kisses his way up to my ear. “This is probably going to hurt,” he warns me. Knowing that I've never really tried anything like this before, he's more than likely right. He waited for me to nod before pushing himself inside.

I cry out in pain immediately and my body instinctively wants to move away, but I'm held in place by his arms around my waist. It hurt a lot more than I imagined it would and the lack of any form of lubricant only made it worse. His size probably wasn't much help either.

Bokuto gave me a sympathetic look. While he might be an idiot, he wasn't so stupid that he couldn't tell that I was in pain. His hand is placed on my cheek while the other grasps my hand that is clawing into Kuroo's arm.

Kuroo hasn't made any attempts to move yet, which I am grateful for. I don't think I was ready for that quite yet. The bedheaded boy looks at his owl-haired best friend. I can't see his face, but what he's silently saying is pretty clear. If Bokuto wanted in on the action, then he'd better hurry up get moving or else Kuroo would just do it without him.

Bokuto shifted forward, pushing my legs a little further apart and sliding inside me. It feels good and lessens the pain that was coming from Kuroo. As the bedhead starts working on my neck, Bokuto places a tender kiss on my lips. As he pulls back, he chuckles a little. “If it would make you feel better, I could make out with Kuroo right over your shoulder.”

Kuroo stops assaulting my neck just long enough to mutter a quick “shut up” and I can't hold back a giggle. Personally, I'm not really into that sort of thing, but I can't deny that watching those would be pretty hot.

We're pressed pretty tightly together, so it doesn't take long for my body to heat up, and probably not long for the boys as well. Bokuto slowly moves a bit and a familiar pleasure spreads through me. “No condom?” I breathe out, glancing down to see for sure. There was no little ring of rubber to be seen, so my answer was pretty obvious.

“We're probably going to die tomorrow, so what's the point?” He's right; if this was going to be the last time we eve got to have sex, then why take away some of the pleasure by using protection? The worst possible consequences wouldn't even matter. If the worst happened, then it wouldn't matter because we'd probably be dead by the end of tomorrow.

Kuroo mumbles in agreement. Two sets of hands come to rest on my hips, guiding my body in moving up and down on them. My own hands find their way onto Bokuto's shoulder where my fingertips dig into his skin. He's very muscular and I can feel that quite easily, though I'm much too distracted by their hot kisses against my neck and the way they're thrusting into me to admire his body.

Two hands left their places on my hips and slid up to grab my breasts, one from the man behind me and the other from the one in from of me. My head tilts back as moans escape me. It doesn't take much longer before Bokuto's thrusts get out of rhythm and he's desperately attacking the side of my neck.

He finds a soft spot and puts all focus on that. “K-Koutaro...” When I moan out his name, he comes undone, groaning loudly and filling me with his hot seed. Kuroo's not even close yet though, as would be expected with Bokuto having been a virgin and Kuroo not.

I whimper a little as he pulls out and away from me, missing his touch. But Kuroo is still going and that is giving me some pleasure, though not quite enough. His pace slows and almost stops. “You aren't finished yet, kitten?” he purrs in my ear, pulling out of my backside and slipping into my other hole.

Now, normally you shouldn't do that, as it can possibly lead to a really nasty and extremely painful infection. But in this moment, we had no reason to care. To be honest, I was too far gone to even think about that anyway.

Kuroo feels like he's smaller than Bokuto, but his skill more than makes up for it. He thrusts at just the right speed and gets me right to that edge, but it doesn't push me over it. I can feel my release right there, yet it's just out of my reach. And with every second, Kuroo's getting closer.

“Bokuto,” he pants, biting at my neck. “Finger her.”

I'm half tempted to say that he can't really do that while Kuroo's dick was in there, but the only think that came out of my mouth was a loud moan. When I'm wrong, I admit it and boy was I wrong. Between Bokuto's hand stroking me and Kuroo doing me, I was practically seeing stars. I wasn't the only one enjoying Bokuto's hand though; while he was giving me attention, he was also giving it to Kuroo, though I didn't know if that was intentional.

Soon enough, my release came hard and the scream I made was quickly muffled by Bokuto's mouth forcefully covering my own. Kuroo followed shortly after with a moan of my name. Panting and tired, I collapsed into their arms, already beginning to drift off to sleep.

 

A few months later, I realized that I should never have listened to Bokuto about the condom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get it, the three of them survived and Reader-chan ended up pregnant. (The "Like You" Bokuto one-shot was originally supposed to be the sequel to this.)


	83. The Girl of Room 1309 (Koutaro Bokuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! And I know I said I wasn't going to, but I did do a part 3 for the 1309 story. But this time this really is the last one.

Today is a day like any other. I climb out of bed and quickly dress before eating a small breakfast. Then it's time to head off to school. Fukurodani Academy's High School, to be exact.

On my way to the school, I wave at the same old faces that I see every day. I wave to Hatsuharu and Tomoko; he gives her a quick kiss and lightly rubs her swollen belly before heading off to work. They've been married for several years now and about to have their third child. The two older boys, Akiteru and Takahiro, were quite a handful, so they were hoping for a little girl.

The two boys joined me on my walk, as usual. “Are my brave knights here to protect me on my long journey?” I'd laugh like always, placing my hand over my heart in a dramatic way as they'd hold their imaginary swords in the air. We'd walk together for a while before they split off and walked with their friend Koushiro and his sister Keiko for the rest of their way.

Alone again, I'd walk by old Mama-chan and the little fruit stand she ran. She'd always toss me a random fruit, today's being an apple. A yellow one, to be exact. Those had always been a favorite of mine. Mama-chan waves and I thank her before continuing on my way.

Finally I reach the school. I'm here a little early, as I always am. Dropping my things off in my class, I'm off again with my camera. My camera goes with me everywhere, which is fitting, as I'm part of the photography club.

Everyone is busy and doing something interesting. Picture after picture I took, even catching the chance to snap one of my friend as he modeled his jersey for me. Moments after, his friends came around, asking for their pictures as well.

Soon enough, a much too familiar face jumped in. And of course I take a picture of him as well, my crush, that oh-so-lovable ace. We chat only a moment before he's snatching the camera from me and snapping my picture.

A struggle then begins for the little device. It clicks several times as I try to take it out of my crush's hands and he tries to keep it. In the end it's back in my hands. On his face though, is the cutest little pout I'd every seen, and I can't resist taking one more picture.

It was that moment that I decided that I'd tell him how I felt. Tell him that I loved him and that I was his, if he wanted me. Tomorrow, the very first chance I got, I would do it.

If only I'd known then the fate that awaited me that night...

 

_Extended Ending:_

As Bokuto looked through the contents of the computer, he found nothing really special. That is, until he came across a folder of pictures. As he looked through them, he was shocked to see so many familiar faces.

There were the twins, Taka and Aki, the two kids that he used to play volleyball with in the park on weekends. Their mother Tomoko and their father Haru too. Misato wasn't there, so he figured this was taken before she'd been born.

Another had Mama-chan, the friendly woman who was always at his matches. And another was Konoha... wait, Konoha?

Sure enough, that guy in the next picture was Konoha. In his volleyball jersey, even. Did that mean he'd gone to school with her? Or maybe was she just related to Konoha somehow? Bokuto was quite curious now. But as he sees the next few, he learns that it was the former.

The next is of him and then, the ghost. Though she wasn't a ghost then. The next few were blurred, but you could make out just a few things, like a few arms and a face... The next was a pouting Bokuto. It's then that Bokuto remembers.

He knew her. She was that cute girl from the photography club, the one who always had a camera in her hands. Her pictures were always the best, he remembered. He remembers that little set too: she never had any pictures of herself, so he'd taken her camera and taken a picture of her. She'd been kinda mad and tried to take her camera back.

Bokuto can't help but chuckle at the memory, but it's a sad sort of sound. If only he'd been a little closer to her, maybe she would still have been here. But it's all just a memory now, and that's how it will stay until he joins her on the other side.


	84. Penis! (Kanji Koganegawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a request for a funny Koganegawa story and then later I was chatting with a friend about Soulmate AUs and then this was born. Don't worry, this is actually quite clean, except for a little swearing.

Most people are excited to meet their soulmate. Me? I can't really say. Judging from the word written on my wrist, he's going to either be a pervert or a total weirdo. I mean seriously, who the hell says that to a person they've never met?! Needless to say, my words aren't ones that you hear in everyday conversation.

I've always kept my word covered, either with my sleeves or with some kind of bandage. Better to save myself the trouble and not get made fun of for have such a strange word permanently stuck on my arm. When I found this guy, I was definitely going to have to hurt him.

Sighing, I continued down the quiet hallway. It was after classes, so pretty much everyone had either gone home or they were meeting with their club. Me? I was just running a last minute errand for one of the teachers.

As I walked, my mind wandered to my soulmate. What would he be like? If he even was a he, anyways... For all I knew it could be another girl. I hoped not. Even though I am a girl myself, I found other girls kind of... repulsive. Girls were just a serious turn off for me.

I shook the idea from my head. It's not like it really mattered right now anyway. I probably wouldn't meet them for at least a few years, so there was no point thinking about it now. Of course, little did I know, meeting my soulmate was much closer than I'd thought it would be.

As I walked along and was about turn around a corner in the hallway, someone jumped in front of me. Startled, I dropped the stack of papers I'd been carrying, scattering the across the floor of the hall. But that didn't matter as the word he'd shouted reached my ears. “Penis!”

I froze and my jaw fell open. This guy I recognized as Kanji Koganegawa, a member of the boys' volleyball team and currently their official setter since Moniwa and the other third years were no longer able to play. However, it was the word that he said that caught my attention, for it was the very same word that's been on my wrist all these years.

Now, any girl would normally be thrilled at finding their soulmate so early in life, but me? I had a very different reaction. Don't get me wrong, I'm still happy to have found mine, but that wasn't the first thought on my mind.

“You're fucking kidding me, right?”

 

_Moments Earlier..._

“Senpai, are you really sure that this is going to help me be a better setter?” Koganegawa asked, glancing slightly downward at his club captain. He failed to see how hiding behind a corner in the school hallway and then suddenly jumping out and shouting “Penis!” at whoever was passing by at the time would help him with volleyball.

“Of course it will,” Futakuchi insisted with a grin. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

The first year was still very skeptical of his senpai's plan, but hey, if his captain was sure it would help him...


	85. Pumpkin Family (Akiteru Tsukishima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I like writing about Akiteru as a daddy. It's just so freaking cute. Originally I was thinking of using Kawanishi, but his personality wouldn't fit for this.

“Ew... It looks gross!” Yuki, my five year old daughter made a face of disgust as she stared at the orange ball of slime in my hand. She stood on a chair, leaning over the pumpkins on the kitchen table.

“Gross!” echoed her two year old brother, Hiro. He stood on a chair beside his sister, but wasn't quite tall enough to see into the taller pumpkins.

Chuckling a little, I held out to the glob of orange to them. “Touch it,” I said, meaning for them to touch the pumpkin guts. The five year old slowly reached out, touching it for a mere second before jerking her hand back, like she expected it to bite her. But after she had seen that it wasn't so bad, she began reaching into on over the smaller pumpkins that was in front of her.

“This is kinda fun!” she giggled as I showed her how to take out the seeds from the orange stuff. Two large bowls sat on the table: one for the seeds and one for the rest of the stuff. In no time at all, little Yuki was getting into it and grinning as she helped to gut the pumpkins. “Mommy, why are we putting all the seeds away from the rest of the stuff?”

“Two reasons.” I held up one finger. “We're going to save some to plant for next year.” I held up a second finger. “And the rest we're going to eat.” Now, it might sound a bit weird to tell someone you're eating seeds, but baked pumpkin seeds tasted pretty awesome. Especially around Halloween time. “But first we've got to get all the seeds out and carve these pumpkins.”

Yuki nodded and kept working on cleaning out our five pumpkins; one for each member of our little family. Hiro still didn't seem so sure about it, but once most of the slimy stuff was removed from his little pumpkin, he enjoyed scraping at the inside of it with a spoon and breaking loose what our hands couldn't get out.

“Looks like you've been having fun,” my husband's voice said while he embraced me from behind. “I'd help, but I don't like doing this part.” Akiteru was the type who liked carving pumpkins, but not the process of gutting the pumpkin. Lucky for him and the kids, I loved that part of it. Although, I kind of sucked when it came to the carving part, so I'd let him take over at that point.

“Daddy!” the kids called out happily as their saw their father, who'd only just gotten home from work.

Akiteru chuckled a little. “Yuki, look at mommy.” The little girl looked confused, but did as she was told. When I saw it, I snorted in laughter. She had a few pumpkin seeds stuck to her face in random places, the orange guts working kinda like glue and holding them in place. I had to have Akiteru take a picture of it.

Once the guts were out of them all, Akiteru and I traded places. He began helping them with the carving of pumpkins, while I took the bowl of orange slime and the bowl of seeds into the kitchen. I disposed of the guts and then began washing off the seeds. When that was done, I set some of them aside to dry out, to be used to grow next year's. Then I began the task of baking the remaining seeds.

When I returned sometime later with a bowl of freshly baked pumpkin seeds, I smiled at the sight of our pumpkins. As planned, we'd carved them with faces to make a family of pumpkins. There was a big one that was Akiteru, a slightly smaller one that was me, a medium one that was Yuki and then a small one that was Hiro.

We'd gotten them all just about done at this point, except for the tiniest one. Yuki looked confused again, as she counted them. “Mommy, why do we have five of them? There's only four of us?” she asked, watching me set down the bowl of seeds.

Akiteru and I smiled. The kids didn't know about it yet, but our little family of four was going to soon become a family of five. “That one is for Kaoru.” Yuki and Hiro tilted their heads, still puzzled.

“Who's Kaoru?”

“Your new baby brother or sister.”


	86. I Owe You (Tetsuro Kuroo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Kuroo would be the kind of guy to put things off to the last minute...

“Do you have it? Please tell me you have it...”

I sighed in minor annoyance as I handed him a small box. “Here. I stayed up until 3 AM last night just to finish it, so you better appreciate it.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” the bedheaded male said, grinning at me. This guy... I swear if he wasn't my friend and insistent on keeping me around, I'd throw him off a bridge. Though then again, his mother is probably one of my best customers, so pushing him off a bridge could result in pretty big loss in my profits...

He opened the box a bit, looking at the piece inside before nodding in approval. “Amazing as always. She'll love it for sure.” It was a simple necklace, but the woman he was talking about absolutely adored my creations. In fact, she probably had more of the jewelry I made than she could probably ever wear.

Sighing yet again, I gave Kuroo a light smack on the back of the head. “Next time you need a gift for your mother, order it weeks before like a normal person... not the day before her birthday...” The idiot really did need to plan better, but how many times do you think I've already told him this?

“I really owe you one this time...” Those words would have actually meant something, had he said them sincerely and without that cocky smirk on his face as he'd said. That earn him another light smack to the back of his head.

“You bet your sweet ass you owe me.” I scowled a little as I crossed my arms. “Special order, personal delivery, extremely short notice, pain in the ass to make... not to mention the fact that I'm in the middle of a busy season with my orders and the fact that I give you a discount because you're my friend-”

“Okay, okay... I get it... I'm an idiot for forgetting my mother's birthday and you're a goddess for helping me out like this...” Kuroo cut me off before I could go on, the look on his face showing just how bad he really felt about this. Really, under these conditions I should make him pay double. Maybe even triple, but I'm far too nice... and I may or may not have a slight crush on him. “I'll buy you dinner. That work for you?”

As tempting as that was, I wasn't really one for getting out much. I'm by not means antisocial, but I just prefer staying in most of the time. “Better idea: how about we get some takeout and watch movies for a night? I've even got popcorn we can make.”

A grin forms on his face as he hears my suggestion. Really, it was a much cheaper option and one that I would personally prefer. Besides, movies can usually lead to cuddling and sometimes cuddling leads to other things. Of course, I wasn't too sure how Kuroo would feel about that kind of thing with me.

“Sounds great. Next Saturday then?” That would be roughly a week from now. After I'd nodded, he grinned again. “You know, if my mother had any idea who you were or the fact that you're the one who makes all these...” He motioned towards the box in his hand. “She would never stop trying to set me up with you. She really would love you, you know.”

I rolled my eyes at his words. While it might have been true, there was probably a good reason that his mother didn't know about me and that I've never been allowed to meet the woman. Still, I couldn't help but smile at the thought that maybe, just maybe, his mother wouldn't have to set me up with him.


	87. Stronger Than You (Wakatoshi Ushijima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was done awhile ago, but never posted in this set. But since I finished the sequel, I better post this one.

I stare him down from across the gym. His eyes meet mine and he mentally sighs. He already knows what's coming next. We've been through this so many times that he'd know it even if he got some serious amnesia and couldn't even remember his own name.

If there's one thing I want to be, it would be to be stronger. If I could be the strongest, maybe then I could save her... Oh, I haven't really explained that yet, have I? You see, my younger sister was kidnapped by this asshole werewolf. I tried to stop him, but I was nowhere near strong enough then.

She was only nine then, so she didn't even have a hope of fighting back. I have no idea why they took her or where she is, but I do know that she's alive. Whatever it takes, I'll rip that asshole's throat out with my own teeth for messing with the only family I have. That's what I swore three years ago, but I've yet to get strong enough.

By the way, did I mention that I'm a werewolf? There's actually a lot of us all over the place. In fact, each school has so many that each has its own 'alpha,' or more specifically someone that keeps the rest in line. Usually, that's the strongest. And for my school, Shiratorizawa, that is Wakatoshi Ushijima.

The guy's crazy strong and I've lost to him more times than I can count. I know, it sounds pretty crazy for a 2nd year girl to pick a fight with a 3rd year guy, but I'm kinda desperate here. Who wouldn't be, you know? I'm fighting to get back the only family I got.

We're a blur of teeth and fur as we roll across the hard floor. He's careful not to do any real damage to me. That really pisses me off. How could I get any stronger if he kept going easy on me?

Almost as quickly as it started, the fight was over. Ushijima and I have both shifted back into our human forms. I'm pinned against the floor, his hands firmly holding my wrists to keep me from moving. Another loss for me...

As I'm released I storm off to the locker room, shoving several people who were in my way. I lost yet again... at this rate I'd never be strong enough! Cursing loudly, I slammed my fist against one of the lockers, leaving a small dent in it.

Leaning my forehead against the cold metal of the lockers, my eyes began to sting. This was no time for tears, but I was too frustrated to be able to hold it back. Hot tears slid silently down and fell to the floor. I felt so weak, so pathetic; I'd never be strong enough.

“Why must you insist on defeating me?” the voice of that familiar face said behind me. I didn't even hear him come in, but then again, I was too pissed off to pay much attention. “By now it should be obvious that you could never be stronger than me.”

Ushijima was right. It was a cruel fact, but I knew he was right. I could never hope to be even half as strong as he was. But even knowing that already, hearing him say it only pissed me off even more. “You would never understand!” I growled, leaping at him. Looks like this time we've got round 2.

Just as before, I failed. Soon I found myself pinned against the wall with Shiratorizawa's ace staring down at me. He didn't speak this time, just waited quietly for me to speak. And after a moment of silence, I gave in and told him everything. “He has my sister and unless I can get stronger, I'll never be able to save her.”

Ushijima's eyes locked with mine. I could see a question in them, but what that question was, I had no idea. What I did know, was that him staring at me like that was a bit awkward. “Fine,” was the only word he said. Unable to maintain the awkward eye contact, I looked away from the ace.

Then, out of nowhere something pinches the side of my neck. It almost feels like... wait, is he actually biting me? What the hell?! Before I could say anything, the pinching feeling was replaced by the feeling of something soft and wet moving against me skin. Okay, now this was kinda weird.

“W-what are you doing?” I cursed myself for stuttering. But I didn't get any sort of response yet. As I opened mouth to ask again, he shut me up by biting down again, this time harder than before.

“What the hell?” I half shouted after he'd stopped messing with my neck. Just what was he trying to do?

Ushijima simply stared at me, his usual serious expression on his face. It really pisses me off that I can never tell what this guy is thinking. “I'm marking what is mine.”

“Since when did I agree that I was yours?”

Ushijima turned and started to walk away before speaking again. “When I agreed to help you save your sister.” His words didn't quite process in my mind. When had he even said anything about that?

“Wait, what?!” I looked to him in shock, but he was already out of the room. As I ran to catch up to him, I ignored the stares I got that and called after him. “Ushijima! W-wait a second!”


	88. Break 3 (Toru Oikawa)

After the incident in the locker room, there had been several times similar to that between Toru and I. Each aggressive, bloody and void of even the tiniest sign of affection.

I'm well aware that he's using me for my blood and to fulfill his sexual desires, but I can't bring myself to just walk away. If I left him now, I'd be no better than those stupid girls he'd dated in the past. The only real differences being that I knew what he was and he'd never once kissed me. That's how I know his feelings only extend to what I can give him and no further.

Right about now, he'd be busy with volleyball practice. Normally I'd wait for him, but today I don't even want to look at him. It hurts too much.

Over time, I'd fallen for him and at one time I'd thought that he'd returned my feelings. Apparently I had been mistaken. Or perhaps I'd simply misunderstood what he'd meant. Regardless, it led me here.

As I come to a stop, I notice a familiar place. I move a little further in to a more secluded spot. This place was where we were the last time I'd given him my blood willingly. There was no emotions behind that, no sexual encounter, just the simply act of a friend helping a friend.

I stare awhile longer, tears coming to my eyes. Why did it have to end up like this? Unable to keep going, I sit down and bury my face in my arms, letting the tears flow freely. This was a fate I chose, so now I had to live with my decision.

 

I don't know how long I sat there like that, all I know is that the next time I looked up, I found Toru's face just in front of me. He looked concerned, but why would he even care about me? If he cared, he would have said it a long time ago.

My eyes are red and puffy from crying, so there was no hiding it from him. But if he should ask, what was I even supposed to say? I couldn't just tell him that I'm upset because I was in love with him but he only wanted my body... It sounded ridiculous just thinking it.

Slowly I bury my face in my arms again. What was the point in even trying? His feelings were already pretty clear.

His hand reached out and caressed my cheek, but I pushed it away. That was an obvious sign that something was seriously wrong. “What happened? What's wrong?” The concerned tone of his voice mad my heart feel like it was being squeezed.

Being unable to speak, I couldn't answer him, which of course made him act more concerned. He didn't really care though... I knew that he didn't... If he did care, then we wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with...

His arms wrapped around me and I instinctively clung to his chest, just as I always had in the past... back before that first day in the locker room... My name left his lips in a gentle and soothing whisper, but it did little to help me.

“I... I can't...” I barely managed to force out, my voice weak and shaky. “I-I can't do this anymore... It hurts....” My grip on the front of his shirt tightened. “It hurts, Toru...”

Just then, a felt a drop of something wet hit the top of my head. “You... you can't...” As I pulled back to look at him, I was shocked to seeing Toru looking back at me with tears pouring from his eyes and a horrified expression on his face. “No... please no... I... I can't lose you...”

I couldn't even understand why he was crying like that. I wasn't anything special to him... just his meal and living sex toy... I helped him satisfy his body's needs and that was all... He didn't love me... though I really did love him... That was exactly why I couldn't take it anymore...

Even so, I couldn't stand seeing him making such a heartbroken expression. I brought my hand up and brushed away some of the tears. As I did so, my own tears dried up. Here I go again... I had put him before myself as I always did. Maybe that was why it hurt so much...

“Don't leave me...” he pleaded, his hand quickly gripping the one resting on his cheek. When he looked at me like that, it killed me even more inside. “Please... I love you...”

“You don't mean that...” I had to look away or else I would have given in... I'd made up my mind, so I couldn't let him guilt me into changing it. “I'm not anything to you anymore... s-so d-don't...” And here come the tears again... “D-don't s-say t-that...”

Unable to stop it, the tears burst through again. Those words were enough for him to realize just what it was that made me want to leave... what made me hurt so much... “Do you think that I don't love you?” His voice trembled a little as he spoke and all I could do was nod.

“You would have said it before now if you really meant it... and you've never even kissed me... not even a tiny peck on the cheek...” At my words, I felt Toru's body stiffen. Did he not even realize it? I mean, sure, we've had sex several times by now, but sure he would have realized that he'd never actually kissed more or done anything at all to show that he cared for me even the slightest bit.

After a moment of stunned silence, he spoke slowly and softly. “I... I never did...?” I shook my head. “I... I see... but... surely you already knew how I felt...?” Once again, that answer was no. “You... you know it now... right...?” And again, it was a no.

Toru put a little space between us and forced me to look at him. Without saying anything, he pulled me in a little and covered my lips in a passionate kiss... one that reminded me that he was a great deal more experienced than I was when it came to these kinds of things. When he finally pulled away, I struggled to catch my breath. “You understand that I love you now?”

Still breathless, I gave a little nod and my lips were captured yet again in another kiss. It was then that I knew, I would never be able to leave him... I loved him too much to ever let him go...


	89. Stronger Than You 2 (Wakatoshi Ushijima)

It's strange how things can change. All through the time that Ushijima had been helping me to free my sister, he'd made sure keep the same mark on me. Every time it would fade, he'd remake that little bruise on the side of my neck.

But now, there are no more marks. Now that my little sister is safe and sound with me, he hasn't even bothered to come near me. He didn't have to train me anymore, so what reason did he even have to get anywhere near me?

“Sis? Are you okay?” My little sister's voice pulled me from my depressing thoughts. “You look like you want to punch someone...”

I shook my head, trying to force the thoughts away. It didn't really work though. “I don't get it...”

“Is this about that guy? Soujiro?”

“Ushijima...” I corrected her and also accidentally confirmed that it indeed was that infuriating werewolf that was getting on my nerves. My little sister waited patiently for me to explain further. Sighing, I knew I had no choice but to tell her. “He told me that since he was going to help me save you, I was his. He'd keep making this little mark on my neck, which made other guys stay away... but now that you're back with me, he won't even come anywhere near me... It pisses me off!” I punched the nearby wall out of frustration. “Why mark me and claim me as his when he was just going going to drop me just like that?!”

“Sis?”

“What?!”

“You're in love with him.”

 

_You're in love with him..._

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get my sister's words out of my head. What's worse was that I know that they were true. So naturally when I happened to overhear some girls talking about Ushijima, I naturally began to eavesdrop.

“Did you hear that Kamitani confessed to Ushijima?”

“What? No way!”

“He totally rejected her though. Said he had a girlfriend already.”

My heart sank. If Ushijima had said that he had a girlfriend, then he had one. He wasn't the type to make baseless claims or to lie... and knowing that fact, I was crushed by this new information. Thankfully the gossiping girls couldn't see me or else I'd be running off to hide the fact that I was heartbroken and wanted so desperately to cry.

“You're kidding! Who is she?”

“You know that little second year werewolf? The one girl who was always interrupting his volleyball practices just to pick a fight with him.”

My entire body froze. What the... since when? There was only one person that they could possibly be talking about and I knew that for a fact because I was the only one who dared to pick a fight with Ushijima...

Not even waiting to hear the other girl's reaction, I hurried off to the one place that I knew he would be: the volleyball club's gym. I didn't waste even a second as I ran. “Ushijima!” I growled angrily as I threw open the door, immediately drawing all eyes to me.

The male in question just looked calmly at me. I didn't get a chance to say anything though, as I caught sight of his mouth curling upwards into a smile... or as close to a smile as Ushijima could give... He said only one little phrase, but after what we'd been through and what I knew of him, that one little sentence was all that was needed. “Took you long enough.”


	90. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is curious about being with another guy, so he goes to one of his teachers that is know to sleep with both men and womne to get some answers... but the answers he gets aren't quite what he's expecting...

My body tosses and turns in its sleep. My breathing isn't breathing, but rather panting. It's not quite a nightmare, but not fully a memory either. My past isn't one that troubles me, though sometimes it comes back to haunt me when I'm fast asleep.

I finally wake, drenched in sweat. It's barely 2AM. There's still much longer to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be.

 

I'm woken up by someone shaking my arm. “Aki-sensei?” a familiar, sweet voice asked me as I sleepily rubbed my eyes. That would be one of my students, Mitsuki. “Are you okay?”

With almost all of my students, I'm on a first name basis. Obviously, I'm not like your average teacher. First off, I'm younger and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be covered in scars. Or be missing a very noticeable chunk of their ear. Then again, being a teacher of a Transformations class calls for a different type of knowledge and experience.

I quickly manage to convince everyone that I’m fine. The last class of the day ends and I'm glad it is over. As much as I love my students, I'd fallen asleep on my desk far too many times today.

Everyone filed out of the room, except for one. A handsome young Kitsune by the name of Tetsuro Kuroo. He's a good student and quite popular with the ladies. To be perfectly honest, he didn't need to be in my class at all.

“Did you need something, Tetsuro?” I asked as I gathered up the papers scattered about my desk, stashing them away in the various drawers.

The Kitsune stepped up to my desk. “I wanted to talk to you about something...” Tetsuro avoided meeting my eyes. Clearly this wasn't something about the class. I nodded, indicating that it was okay to continue. “Well... you see...” He struggled a moment, finding the right words. “Have you ever wondered what it's like to have sex with someone who's the same gender as you?”

“No.” It was an honest answer, but in no way was it judging. “I never had the opportunity to, as my very first time was with another man,” I admitted, though I wasn't going to give him all the details. “It was something that was forced on me; I had no say in it whatsoever.” Tetsuro paled. “But, it's not a big deal to be curious about such a thing.”

Tetsuro remained quiet a moment before finally looking me in the eye. “Would you teach me?”

While I may not have been book smart, I was smart about life itself. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was getting at. By “teach me,” he really meant “show me.”

Now, I really had no problem with that. Age is nothing to me, as I've had many lovers of many ages. Some younger, some older. Tetsuro was 18, so it wasn't like this was illegal. However, the Academy Rulebook stated that relations of this sort were forbidden, meaning I could lose my job. Not that it stopped me before.

If someone comes to me, asking me to have sex with them, I'm not going to turn them down. I very much enjoy sex, regardless of who my partner may be. I'd like to think the only good thing that came out of my dark past is that I have no sexual preferences; be they male or female, younger or older... it didn't make any difference to me. However, I never pursue anyone.

“You're asking me to have sex with you?” I asked, just to confirm that we were on the same page. He tenses just slightly, but nods. As I expected. “Take care of the windows then.” I nodded towards the windows on the side of the room, meaning for him to close the curtains. While he was taking care of that, I went over to the door, shutting and locking it. Wouldn't want anyone walking in on us.

Once that is done, I find Tetsuro leaning against my desk. There's a sort of nervous expression on his face, which would only be natural for someone with little experience. However, I knew he'd been with at least several girls before, though never another guy. I find that lack of experience alluring.

I approach him slowly, stopping just in front of him. He still had time to back out. “Was there something in particular you wanted?” My voice comes out a lot sexier than I'd intended, a reflex I'd developed over eight years with the collectors. It's gotten me into trouble a few times before.

“Well, I...” Tetsuro pauses, thinking of how to word it. My eyes trail down his body, stopping at the small bulge in the front of his pants. “If you're the one giving it, it's not really that different than doing it with a girl, right? So I was thinking that... maybe...”

“You want me to fuck you?” I finished for him when he failed to say it. It was blunt, but sometimes you just have to get right to the point. At the mention of the word, the bulge grew a little. Tetsuro gave a shaky nod. Normally I would have asked why he didn't just ask Koutaro, but I knew that he's a prideful person with a dominating personality, so took a lot for him to even think about asking someone to do something like this for him. To ask anyone else would have been impossible.

I placed my hands on his hips, decreasing the space between us. He leans in, capturing my lips with his. Likely it was an attempt to soothe his nerves. My tongue pushes its way into his mouth, exploring every inch and coaxing a moan from the bedheaded boy as I felt him get harder.

My hand slips around to his front, effortlessly undoing the button on his pants and yanking the zipper down, allowing my hand to slip inside. As I do, I feel a light gasp from him. Knowing him, he probably wasn't expecting this to feel good.

I know all too well how it was going to be for him, so I decided to make this as easy for him as possible. My tongue continues to toy with his as my hands work on his pants, sliding them down until they fall to the floor, his boxers soon joining them.

My lips break from his, taking only a moment to pay attention to his neck before I kneel in front of him. Testsuro's eyes widen as he frowns. “I thought you-”

I don't let him finish. “This will make it better, I promise.” Arousal would lessen the initial pain of being penetrated... I knew that one all too well...

Reluctantly, he nodded and allowed me to continue. Taking his tip into my mouth I start by sucking lightly and taking the rest of him slowly. From the corner of my eye, I can see his eyes close as he moans softly and while he's distracted, I slip my hand into my desk drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom.

Lubing up a couple of my fingers, I bring them up to his hole. I rub the outside gently, coaxing a gasp from him. Being nervous, he was rather tight, so I had to get him to relax and loosen up so that he would be able to take me in completely without too much pain.

When I feel he's ready, I slip a finger inside him as I continue to suck him off. In all honesty, I just want to suck him until he's screaming my name, but that's not why he's here... though the reason he's here is rather tempting as well.

There's a small grunt from him, but no protests, so I assume it's not that painful. I continue thrusting my finger into him until he feels loose enough for a second finger... and the same thing until I can fit three and he feels loose enough for my fourth.

Tetsuro's panting rather heavily, his hard dick throbbing in my throat. “Ngh... I... I'm close...” His hand grips my hair as his hips buck forward. “Ah... Shit.... I'm... I'm gonna cum...” And that's my cue.

Not letting him release just yet, I pull back off of him and withdraw my fingers. His body squirms and I know he's feeling that oh so sweet agony of being right at the edge, but unable to hit the climax... That face he's making is so irresistible that I want to take him right then and there, but I wait.

“Ngh... N-not fair...” he pants as I stand again. My hands move to my pants, where my arousal is getting a bit painful... Pleasuring my partner has always been my biggest turn on... As I undo my zipper and expose myself, his eyes widen. “It's that big?”

I was quite blessed with my body... my manhood especially. Long and thick... just the way most like it... though for Tetsuro, I was sure he'd been hoping for something a bit smaller. “Why do you think I wasn't going to just jump right into it?”

Kissing him once again, I try to reassure him as I turn him around and have him lean forward against the desk. Tearing open the condom, I slip it on quickly, before Tetsuro's arousal has time to wear off. I lube myself up and put some around him as well.

I line my tip up with his hole and wait for him to give a shaky nod before I push into him. A small noise of pain escapes him, which I quickly cover with another kiss. Can't let anyone hear him.... I stop once I'm fully sheathed inside of him. His face is still showing that he's in a bit of pain, but as my hand slips to his front and wraps around his dick, that expression turns into one of pleasure.

Yes, he's ready for this. My thrusts start slow and sensual, getting into a gentle rhythm before I increase my speed. He moans softly against my lips, his hips bucking lightly. He's asking for more and with as hot as it is for me to see him in such a state, I have to give it to him.

Groaning, my lips break from his as I assault his neck. The way he feels so hot and tight... I can't take it... it's so good... I ram my hips into his, prompting a pleasured cry from the kitsune. “Ah... s-sensei... m-more...”

That alone nearly made me cum... I had to hear more... “You like that, Testsu?” I purr in his ear, ramming into him again. This is bad... I'm getting like I do when I get really wild... “You like my dick inside you?” I don't even recognize my voice anymore... but oh does it feel so good...

“Ngh... y-yes... O-oh fuck yes...” That voice will be the end of me... I can feel myself twitching inside of him... I'm so close...

“Cum... Cum for me, Tetsuro....” I plead, holding my own release back... I need him to go first... My hand pumps his throbbing manhood faster, coaxing him to his release...

I have to cover his mouth my own to muffle the loud cry that escapes as his walls tighten around me and his body shakes as he hits his climax... hard... It's enough to drive me to my own orgasm, my own cries thankfully quieted by the hot kiss of our lips.

I break away, panting heavily. I don't rest just yet though... Slowly and gently I pull out of him, before his body loses its looseness and the soreness can set in.

A small noise escapes Tetsuro's lips, but it's all over now. The deed has been done. I turn him around to face me and sit him in my desk chair. He winces a little, but there's little that can be done about it. I remove the condom and toss it into the little trash can under my desk. I'll have to remember to cover that up later and to let the room air out a bit so that none of my students can pick up the lingering scent of sex... I'd be in trouble for sure if anyone ever found out...

I quickly fix up my pants and see that my partner is doing the same. As he's doing his button, I reach into my special drawer again and pull out a little jar filled with a white substance. “It'll be sore for awhile, but this will help,” I said softly, pressing the little jar into his hand.

He looks at me, a bit confused, but he takes the it anyway. “I know the jar's not labeled, but that stuff is made for this sort of thing. If it hurts you too much, then put this stuff on it.” No more direction was needed for that.

When he was ready, Tetsuro stood up and left the room. He didn't say a word, but he didn't look unhappy either. Knowing him, he was keeping a calm expression so that no one would ever know what had happened.

I watch him go, feeling a small sting in my heart. To be honest, I'm jealous of him. He'll always be able to have a normal life... but I won't... My life can never be normal again. Though I suppose that's to be expected after spending the eight most important years of my life being little more than a sex slave for greedy humans... Sick bastards who would sell someone's flesh to the highest bidder and care only about the money that they can get...

Sighing, I began to open the curtains and the windows, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I was thinking about how it might have been if only I'd gotten to live a normal life... Would I be the same? Sex-addicted and unwilling to ever commit to anyone? Hopelessly in love with the same girl ever since I was ten? I'd have less scars, that was for sure, but when I think of everything else, all I can really do it just be curious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a minute to say a little something.  
> **Always use a condom during sexual activities. Even if you're both guys or if it's just anal sex with your guy or girl. It's not just to prevent pregnancy or to make clean-up easy.... it can prevent a seriously nasty infection. Take it from someone who's had a UTI before (a few times, actually), they are horrible and can lead to serious medical problems if not treated right away. So be careful, my lovely little readers.**


	91. Writing With Wizzy (Bokuto, Oikawa, Terushima, Tsukishima, Akaashi)

“Wizzy-chan...” I tried hard to ignore the voice of the energetic idiot who trying to get my attention. “Wiz-chan!”

“No, Bokuto,” I said, not even looking at him. This was writing time, not “answer-every-annoying-as-hell-question-that-Bokuto-could-think-of” time.

Apparently though, Bokuto was too stupid to take a hint. “Pay attention to me!”

Now I was getting pissed. “I said no.”

“Wizzy-senpai...” Oikawa hummed, joining the energetic ace's attempt to steal my attention.

Did I saw I was pissed earlier? Yeah, that's nothing compared to now. “What?” I half-shouted at two. Wait, there's three. Terushima was there too and hadn't had a chance to say a word. Yet.

Oikawa, being the oh so observant guy he was, quickly picked up on my annoyance with the trio. “Nevermind, you're angry so it can wait.”

Okay, now you can probably guess that interrupting my writing annoyed me. So how do you think I feel when I get interrupted FOR NO REASON?! “Well, you already interrupted me so what do you want?”

“Aw, don't be like that...” Terushima used this moment to step in. He came forward and put an arm around my shoulder; which he quickly removed after a deathglare from me. I could be scary... when I wanted to be. “You know you love us.”

“You've got my attention, so what was so important that you had to interrupt my writing?”

“Are seriously telling me that you three are stupid enough to mess with her when she's in writing mode?” All eyes turned to face the blonde haired boy who was scowling at them. No one could argue his words though. If there is one thing you do not do to Wizzy, it's interrupt her when she's in writing mode.

“Why can't you guys just leave her alone?” another voice sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, Akaashi probably got way more annoyed by this trio than I did, and that was saying a lot. “You know how she gets when you interrupt her.”

“But I wanted to ask her a question!”

I was long passed annoyed and just wanted them all to go away. Except Akaashi. Akaashi was cool. “What is it Bakato?”

“Did you just...”

“Yes. I call him Bakato because he's an idiot.”

“That's a bit mean, Wizzy...”

“So what did you want to ask, Bokuto?”

“How come I'm the only one you haven't written about?” Bokuto's pouting face was oddly adorable. “You wrote about Kuroo and Oikawa and Sawamura and even this jerk... But not me!”

“You know, he's got a point.”

“Bokuto, she already did. You're the only one who actually has a finished story...” Akaashi, I love you. I couldn't handle that idiot without you.

Bokuto's face lit up. “Wait, really?” The owl-haired male immediately began cheering. We probably weren't going to hear the end of it now... and I certainly wasn't going to be getting any writing done today...

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to let you guys know, I do take on some requests (even Lemons/Mature content). So if there's someone you want to see, just say so! By the way, I will not do any Female X Female or Male X Male pairings.


End file.
